Night Dance
by MikiFreaky
Summary: After the fight with the Mibu is finished, Yuya thinks that now she will be able to live in peace with the scary samurai who holds her heart. But a new threat soon arises and with secrets being revealed and sinister plot arising, will the man with the demon eyes be able to protect the woman he loves? Old friends and enemies gather together once more to fight for the future.
1. Chapter 1

The acts of bravery and courage, of honor and pride, the acts of the ones who put their lives on the line to fight for what they believe in, are lost to the pages of history and the passage of time. It's inevitable. Some of the greatest warriors to have ever fought for their lives and their love for the world have never even been mentioned in the books. That's what happened with us. We all fought; every single one of us, fought against a man who had become lost in the madness of his knowledge, a man who sought to end the world rather than see it suffer in darkness and pain any longer. In fighting him, we learned many things. We learned truths we never would have wanted to know, and we learned about ourselves. We learned to trust beyond the bonds of friendship, and even learned what it meant to have people to protect. We were betrayed and brought back together again. I walked on the edge of death only to come out the other side whole and stronger than I was ever before. I found love and true friendship in the blood and fear of that time. We all fought, all of us, man and woman, adult and child, to save a world we believed in. And we won that battle, but not without great sorrow and even greater loss. But the history tells nothing of this adventure; it lives on only in our minds, years after the long battle is finished. We have all gone our separate ways. One tries to follow his heart and heritage by uniting the country for peace and prosperity, another wonders until he can find the strength to fight again; one lives together with his love and sins forgiven, saving lives to make up for the lives he took, while another still travels the world looking for battles and people to conquer. One rebuilds what was lost and another carries on the legacy of pain born silently by another. As for me, I am alone, or that is what they think. At the end of our battle, the one who was most important to me stayed behind with the enemy, for what purpose I do not know. He told me, as the walls of the evil tower fell upon him, that he wanted me to be happy. What a selfish man; how can he tell me that when he is not going to be with me? I walk the roads of the country as I did before, hunting for criminals as usual, and searching for him. I run into the others occasionally, and every now and again over these last three years, we've had a commemorative gathering of our battles at my home. They all worry about me, for they believe me to be all alone. But I know that I am not; after three years of searching and waiting, and months of lonely torment, he finally came back to me again.

"Yuya, we'll come by to see you soon, alright?" I smiled at the petite woman with long black hair as she stood beside me, helping me to clear the dishes away from supper. Her kimono was held back by straps, but the material and design were very fine. She was still as beautiful as ever, this gentle woman with a heart of power. I smiled at her and opened my mouth to say something, but the door slammed open behind us and a man fell through, the rest of the dishes stacked up in his arms. They clattered and teeter on the edge of the tray he held as he stumbled about the entry, moments from falling and shattering on the floor.

"Kyoshiro! What are you trying to do?" The woman next to me snapped, her hands going to her hips as she tapped her foot and glared at the guy clamoring about out before us. I started to laugh low in my throat and reached into the sleeves of my much more plain and worn kimono, pulling out my trusty pistol.

"Don't worry about it, Sakuya; I'll just shoot him in compensation according to how many of my dishes he breaks." I growled, grinning evilly. She gasped, but the man squealed like a girl and started darting about putting dishes in the sink to be washed and in the cupboards, babbling his apologies as he scurried around frightened. Watching him scurry around my kitchen like a frightened child, I started to laugh and couldn't stop. No one would believe that this man was one of the two best swordmaster's to have ever lived in our country.

"Just don't break my dishes, Kyoshiro, and I won't have to tie you up as punishment. Sakuya, you're way too lenient with him; for this idiot you have to use a firm hand." I told the woman who was still spaced out next to me. She suddenly turned with a sly look in her eyes and winked at me.

"Is that how you handle him?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows meaningfully at me. I blushed and took a step back, lifting my hands and waving them in the air. Unlike Sakuya and Kyoshiro, I wasn't married and I lived by myself, supposedly, something that was very much taboo in our current society. Women were supposed to stay in the homes of their father's or live with their husbands. Since I was a bounty hunter, I was allowed a little leeway with the rules, but if anyone else found out… Kyoshiro finished helping me out and walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her from behind. The gentle smile on Sakuya's face as she glanced up at him made me almost melt; those two are so in love it isn't even funny.

"You've never told us, and he's never here at the same time we all are, for which I'm sure he has his reasons, but we know he has come back. Maybe he just wants to live out his life with you, for you're the person who brought him back to us all. But Yuya-san, it's kinda obvious he's here. You've got loads of sake when you don't drink and his clothes are hanging out on your clothesline. There's tobacco in your bedroom, and you yourself smile more now than you did a bare year ago." He said, smiling at my discomfort. I flushed some more and started to babbling, then just clenched my hands and hunched my shoulders. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my head and looked them in the eyes, even thought I was flushed from head to toe and uncomfortable as all get out.

"He…he doesn't want to be the goal anymore. He wants each and every one of you to do the things you need to do, like he told us three years ago when he vanished. So he won't ever show himself to you guys again unless he needs to…although he told me he might make a visit to your medicine hut one day if he felt like it." I finally squeaked. The couple smiled brightly and both of them embraced me at the same time, making a Yuya-sandwich. We spoke for a couple more hours, drinking the tea Sakuya-san had made, before they headed out to return to their own home. I stood in the doorway waving them off until they topped the rise in the road and vanished from my sight.

Sighing, I turned and walked back inside the house. It was the home I had shared with my brother while he was still alive, and while it was a fine home with all the comforts of the world, as well as nicely secluded in the forest so that I got no unwelcome visitors, it was too large for one woman alone. Walking outside, I looked at the larger, masculine clothes hanging out to dry beside my own. The black robe with the ying-yang symbol on the back was a constant reminder of him. He hadn't been home in almost three months. I know why he'd left; actually, I'm the one that had told him to go do it. But I was getting lonely, and in a few days I'd be leaving on a job. I still hunted bounties like I used to, although the last few times I'd gone it had been surprisingly easy. Having him along made it that way, since villains didn't want to mess with him at all. Even though he'd been back for close to a year now, I saw less of him than I wanted too. My job was the only thing keeping us in supplies; he didn't want to work for any man but himself and he didn't always operate on the right side of the law. I sighed and took the laundry down, dragging it inside and folding everything. A headache was pounding in the back of my head. Rubbing my shoulders, I sat at the low table and looked at the bounty sitting there.

"Moa the Manslayer, worth five thousand gold coins, has killed fifty young men traveling the roads near Tokyo. Hmm, sounds like he'll be tricky to catch." I muttered, laying my gun on the table and taking it apart unconsciously. "It looks like he isn't going to fall for my feminine wiles, since he only goes for young men around seventeen. What a pervert…maybe I can dress up like a boy to lure him in?" I mused aloud as I cleaned the weaponry.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you, girl; your breasts still haven't grown at all." At the deep, sarcastically caustic voice, my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. The feeling of dark possession and bloody desire for fighting washed over me a moment later, an aura that not one other person in the land possessed. Holding my breath, I laid the gun parts down and turned towards the front door.

He smirked at me. "Hey, dog-face, miss me?" He said, taking the long pipe out of his mouth and tapping out the ashes, laying it on the dresser by the door before stalking up to me, staring down at me from his superior height. His clothes were dirty from the road, and in his hand was a sword that's blade was almost five feet long. His long, long black hair, carelessly left to blow about in the wind without a proper tie that most people used, reached down his back. His narrow crimson, mean eyes raked over me quickly as I stood and stared up at him, hardly daring to believe he was there in front of me. My lover was finally back home. I fought the desire to embrace him, instead calling up my anger at being left alone so that I had the courage to reach out and grab him by the sleeves of his clothes and pulling him down towards me. This man was a strong one, a powerful person both physically and spiritually, and he couldn't stand weakness, in men or women. To deal with him, a person always had to be on their toes and ready to go.

"Listen here you perverted idiot, you're a disgrace to men everywhere! You show up after being gone for so long and the first thing you comment on is my bust size? Not how nice I've kept the house, or the new things I bought for us?" I growled, watching as his eyes lit up. This man loved fighting, be it verbally or physically. I prepared myself for it, getting into a stance that would allow me to quickly retreat. Sneering at my attempt to resist him, he locked his free arm around my waist and lifted me up onto his shoulder, walking back through the house towards the large bedroom at the back. I kicked my legs and beat on his back the entire way, but inside my heart was light. Reaching his destination, he threw me onto the bed and set the sword next to it, the hilt towards the sheets so that he could reach it easily if he needed to. He never let down his guard, not even here at our home. I sat up on the bed and pushed my hair, which had come loose from its tie, back off my face.

"Now listen here, Kyo, I've got a bone to pick with you!" I snapped, determined to at least berate him for being gone for so long. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, ready to rake him across the proverbial coals, but he pushed me onto my back, landing on top of me on his hands and pinning me in place with his lower body. He meet my gaze steadily, his eyes a little mean and a lot a possessive. He shoved a leg between mine, rubbing his solid thigh against me. I closed my mouth and blew out my breath.

"I haven't touched a woman in three months, ugly; you're little scolding is just going to have to wait." He said, plucking the ribbon holding my kimono shut away and pulling the garment open so my upper chest was totally bare for his gaze. I flushed and reached up, trying to pull the cloth out of his grasp to cover myself again. Giving up, I just covered my breasts with my hands. They weren't big; I wasn't a busty, lusty woman Kyo preferred. I was smaller and more compact. Even so, in the midst of all my insecurities, I remembered his words. He hadn't touched a woman at all since he'd been gone. Kyo never lied to me, and I knew he would never betray me, it's just…I wished I was more like the women he preferred, like Sakuya. All breasts and butt, with dainty forms and dark hair, and cute characters that make men want to dote on and protect them. I was a freak, with my blond hair and green eyes, and I had a smart mouth and a bad temper to top it off. Some days, I couldn't understand why he'd want to stay with me. Making an annoyed sound, Kyo pulled my hands away and pinned my wrists over my head with just one hand.

"Hey!" I snapped, trying to buck him off. Laughing, he settled more indolently on top of me, until I flushed from what I was feeling below. He had definitely missed me; he was as hard as his Muramasa sword. Struggling, I managed to get one of my hands free and shove it up into his face, forcing him to move his head back or risk getting his nose broken. His eyes gleamed at me even as he smiled at my fight. Weakness didn't attract him at all.

"Woman, I am getting fed up with you." Kyo growled at me, sitting back and pulling me up with him. He forced me down onto his lap, my back to his chest, and used the ribbon of my kimono to tie my wrists together. I gasped, then twisted to glare at him. "I have a name, you jerk! Argh, I should have just turned you in for the one million gold coin reward that's on your stupid head!" I threatened. Kyo laughed, his cruel but amused laugh. I shivered slightly, then jerked when he brought up both his hands and grabbed my breasts, squeezing them hard. I arched my back automatically and pushed into the caress, flushing at how good it made me feel. He might be crude, he might be cold, and he was certainly selfish, but only Kyo ever made me feel so out of control and loved. He rested his chin on my shoulder and blew warm air on my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"You could never turn me in for that reward, no matter how much you love money. Your body would get lonely without my touch, since you're my woman now. Just face it, dog-face; you're mine, mind, heart, body and soul." He chuckled again, then lightly bit my ear before whirling his tongue into the delicate shell. I shuddered. When Kyo got into this mood (Which was unfortunately 89% of the time; the rest of the time he'd rather be killing things violently or drinking) I wondered why I had fallen in love with him, and why I put up with being called names and such by him. I squirmed on his lap, pushing up with my feet, but since he's so much stronger than me, I wasn't able to break his grip. He squeezed my breasts harder, pinching my nipples between his fingers as he did so. I gasped and arched my head back, resting it on his shoulder. His red eyes caught mine, and he gave me the 'I'm-your-lord-and-master-bitch-so-you'd-better-submit' smile. I glared at him and frowned.

"You are such a perverted man, Kyo, and a right bastard." I told him, making him grin like I'd praised him. He let go of one of my breasts and tugged on the bottom hem of my kimono, yanking it off my body without a care for ripping it. I shrieked when I heard the fragile material tear. "Kyo! This is one of my favorite kimonos, you jerk! You owe me a new one now!" I snapped as he carelessly yanked the ripped fragments of fabric from my body, pushing on his hard stomach with my bound hands. The feel of his rough palms and hot fingers sliding against my skin made me shudder, but I wasn't going to give up yet. "Buy me a new one!" I shouted. I didn't get an answer for my demand, though, as Kyo was busy running his hand up my thigh, lifting my leg up into the air.

"Hey!" I yelled, feeling blood rush hot to my skin all over my body as the cooler air rubbed against the hottest part of my body. Kyo leaned down and ran kisses down my neck, ending right below my shoulder, where he dug his teeth in, leaving a red mark on my skin. He always marked me all over when he came home like this. If any man so much as looked at me, he would get insanely jealous. I guess that was why I put up with him, then. Even though he calls me ugly and dog-face, he doesn't want others to see me. To him, I was his one and only woman, the only person allowed to freely get within his defenses and be at his side. It warmed me inside that he thought of me this way, but I wasn't going to let him get away with treating me this way without a fight. He suddenly gripped my chin hard, forcing my head around and sealing his mouth over mine. I blinked, startled, then totally melted into him, digging my fingers into his hard muscles as I strained upward to meet his kiss. His tongue stroked along my lips then slipped inside, licking the depths of my mouth continuously. He rolled his tongue against mine, the sweet hot fire of the caress enough to make my entire body surrender. I moaned a little and flexed my bound hands, wanting to be free to touch him. Nothing pleased me more than to have Kyo laid out like a feast before me, mine to cuddle and adore, and I knew he liked it that way too. The muscles and the scars, the marks of hardship and suffering, all of it was mine in the same way I was always his, body heart and soul. Kyo lifted his lips from mine for a moment, staring down at me while I blinked up at him unsteadily.

The guy could kiss the brains out of the most intelligent woman, I swear. Not that I'd let him. Then he dropped his right hand from my breast and directly between my legs, which was completely open since he still held my leg in the air, and blew away any semblance of rational thought I had left. I gasped and he swooped down again, giving me a sequence of deep, wet kisses that made my lips sting from his bite and my chest heave from lack of ability to even breathe. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit it, and when I gasped at the erotic shock, he licked my nose and grinned at me before stealing my air again. While he was busy with his mouth, his fingers down below slyly slid into the most intimate place on a woman and began to play around. I tried to gasp only to find him stealing my breath, making me dizzy through sensations as well as through lack of air. I finally managed to pull my lips away, panting hard and capable only of staring him.

"Ha, I told you when I got my body back I'd show you what it was like to be embraced by a man. It's been almost a year since I came back to you and yet it seems like you still can't handle it." Kyo said, removing his fingers and licking them clean while never looking away from me. I scowled and pushed at him. Excuse me!

"I was a virgin until you came back, you jerk! You can't expect me to get used to something so embarrassing-" I stopped and covered my mouth. Kyo loved to embarrass me. He lowered my leg and pushed me over on his lap, untying my hands and turning me around so I straddled his legs facing him this time. I gritted my teeth, swallowing my fear and embarrassment, and yanked his clothes open, baring his chest, the hard muscles and numerous scars of battle. Then I gasped.

"Kyo, you've been hurt!" I exclaimed, bending to get a closer look at the multi-colored bruise on his lower abdomen. It looked like someone had rammed a blunt object, or maybe a sheathed sword, right into his gut with enough force to break something. Kyo grabbed my shoulders and pulled me right into him, breast to chest. His skin burned hot against mine, and was deliciously hard against the softer planes of my body.

"Don't worry about that." He ordered, biting me where my neck met my shoulders, then sliding his lips down to my breast, where he latched on again. I yelped, and slapped at him, but he only bit down harder, until I had to bit my lip to keep from moaning. Laving the area with his tongue, he lightly scrapped with his teeth before sealing his lips on my skin and sucking hard, driving me insane enough to have me slapping my hands over my mouth to stop the sounds from escaping. He saw and smirked at me again.

"Come on, woman; let me hear how I make you feel."

"Not on your life, pervert!" I snapped back, sliding my hands down his chest and around to his back, rubbing my fingers along his spine, which made Kyo stiffen a little. I slid my hands up the strong line of his back, wrapping them around his sculpted shoulders from behind and pulling myself closer against him in a naked embrace that left both of us breathless. He loves it when I hold myself to him without command; freely giving myself to him is, for Kyo, the biggest turn-on. I grinned.

"I know your weak points too, you know." I teased, smiling at him. He stopped, staring at me, then tangled his hand in my hair and pulled my head back so he could lean down and ravage my mouth with his. I was in danger of passing out from lack of air when he lifted away from me, dragging his tongue over my chin and down my exposed neck, making me shudder as he continued down over the swell of my breast. When he was right above my nipple, he stopped and lightly lapped at the tender skin.

"But I know yours as well." He said, and I could hear the arrogance in his voice. "I'm going to make you scream." He swore, latching onto my nipple and sucking without warning or preparation at all. I slapped my hands to my mouth again to stop my gasping sounds from escaping, making Kyo chuckle against my skin. I looked down at him, his dark head against my breast, and felt so much love in my heart that I couldn't contain it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned into him. He was back to me, back in my arms, this ruthless killer with a gentle soul and a righteous mind. He was home again.

"Welcome home, Kyo." I whispered, happy to have him with me again. I pulled away enough to see his face and smiled at him, my fullest smile that I knew was filled with my love. Even when I'd still been in denial about our relationship, my feelings for him had shown on my face when I had smiled. I glanced at the sword on the dresser. Because of his skill and warriors pride, I knew it was possible every time he left me that I wouldn't see him again. I refused to let it cross my mind anymore than necessary though, since my worrying wasn't productive, and I refused to bring it up with him because I didn't want him carrying more burdens than he did already. I jerked a little when I felt his hands on my face turning me back to face him, surprised to find him cupping my head tenderly in his hands as he stared at me, suddenly serious.

"Yuya, you're my home." He said. His words went straight to my heart. He had a home now, because of me, and I was the only person who could pull him back to it. Tears filled my eyes, but I dashed them away and flung my arms around him, squeezing him tight. He was so strong, but only because I never lost my belief in him and always accepted him, even when he was mean to me. I think he acts the way he does to keep testing me so I can constantly affirm for him that I still love and believe him, as Kyo and not as the infamous warrior he was. With my hands buried in his hair, I clung to him, just absorbing the warmth of his skin and the smell of his body. For once he wasn't groping me, his hands resting warmly on my lower back as he held me to himself as well. I shifted against him and flushed.

"Um, Kyo…you're up." I remarked, appalled to hear that come out of my mouth. He pulled out of my arms and smirked at me again, leaning back on his hands so that his entire body was exposed from the waist up. Thanks to his loose fitting robe garments, they easily draped over him so I could see a nice little tent when he leaned back like that. I felt my face flush even warmer.

"What are you going to do about it, woman?" He asked, still leaning negligently back on his hands. I swallowed hard and reached for the tie of his clothes, pulling it off and pushing the rest of the clothing from his body to pool on the sheets beneath us. Kyo's warrior's body was displayed for me perfectly, the multitude of muscles and painful scars still slightly shocking to me. His countless brushes with death were written across his body, and I made sure to respect that part of him. I leaned down and brushed a tender kiss over a particularly nasty scar on his left side, from the battle he had fought three years ago. He shook his hair back away from his face and watched me, tilting his head to the side and raising one eyebrow to challenge me. I clenched my jaw and sat up on his thighs, shaking my own hair back. Tender lover time was over, apparently; it's on, boy.

"I'm gonna make you cry, Demon Eyes Kyo." I said with an evil smile. I reached down and grabbed his erect member with both hands, squeezing tight. Kyo watched me steadily, and I met his gaze stare for stare as I pumped my hand up and down his length. I was going to win this little battle. By the light sheen of sweat on his body and the heat in his crimson eyes, I knew he was feeling it, but nothing showed on his face. If that was how he was going to play it, then I was going to have to get serious…

Taking a deep breath for courage, I started to lean down when Kyo suddenly stiffened and put his hand on my shoulder, holding me still and away from him. He sat up and seemed to be listening. Swearing, he stood naked beside the bed, his always intense killing aura getting darker, making me shiver instinctively. "I'm going to fucking kill those two!" He growled, grabbing his sword Tenrou just as someone knocked on the front door and opened it without waiting for an answer from inside.

"Yuya-san, your beloved Red Tiger is here to see you, with Mahiro along!" A happy-go-lucky man's voice called out. I closed my eyes in shame and fell forward onto my face. How in the world that man had survived childhood was beyond me. He had no respect for boundaries, spoke without filtering his thoughts, and was also arrogantly self-assured about his own power. And he was one of the kindest, gentlest warriors I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was also one of the few men Kyo respected, although he would rather die than admit it, and right now, I totally understood his feelings in that matter. Red eyes filled with fire, Kyo strode for the bedroom door while I paled and wrapped myself in the sheets, mortified. He wasn't going to go out there naked was he? But he walked right by his clothes and into the small hall that separated the sleeping room from the rest of the house, pulling the dangerous blade from it's sheath.

"Hey, Yuya, where are you? We wanted to…hey, Mahiro, do you feel like someone wants to kill you all the sudden? Kinda nostalgic; reminds me of…Hm?" Red Tiger asked. I covered my face. He's away from Kyo for three years and he totally forgets what the guy's aura is like? What an idiot…

"If you two don't get your asses out of my house in the next five seconds, I'm going to fucking slaughter you!" Kyo roared, storming out into the living room completely naked and raging…I covered my face. For a moment, all was silent, then I heard Mahiro squeal and run outside, babbling apologies alongside expressions of joy at Kyo's return. After all, when he'd come back to me, he hadn't let any of the other's from the former group know of his return because he wanted them to grow stronger without him. That's why only I truly knew he was back, although I'm certain that other's outside Kyoshiro and Sakuya had guessed he was with me as well. As they had said, his things were in my house and I wasn't exactly the best at hiding what I was feeling.

"Hey, Kyo! You're back! I thought you'd come back for Yuya-san! Guess what, me and Mahiro are getting married and she's gonna stop being a female ninja and…why are you looking at me like that? Hey! Hey, now, Kyo, chill! No need for you to go all Red-Eyes on me; put the sword down alright?" I heard Red Tiger say, voice frantic. I could just picture Kyo stalking across the room towards the flustered and somewhat embarrassed man, his crimson eyes filled with the red fire that came out when he was pissed or fighting.

"Um…so where's Yuya-san?" Red Tiger asked, trying to diffuse the situation. I groaned. Bad idea, Tiger, bad idea… Kyo's growl was loud enough for me to feel it, and his anger was painting the air practically red with violence.

"I was about to reunite and fuck her, as you can clearly see, but you barged in and interrupted us. I haven't been home in three months; I'm horny as hell and pissed off. Now get the hell out, or I'll kill you now and save Yukimura the trouble later!" Kyo shouted, following his order with a punch I heard. I crept to the window and peeked out, able to see Red Tiger on his butt in the road that lead from my house to the main road that lead through the forest, Mahiro beside him, trying to help him to his feet. I knew how hard Kyo could hit, and to knock a full sized man back from the house that far, he hadn't pulled his punches. Wincing in sympathy, I leaned out the window, clasping the bed sheets to my breasts.

"Red Tiger, Mahiro! I'm so sorry, but I'll be out for a month or so! I've got a bounty to get. Sorry you came all the way to visit while I am out! Um, would you mind telling the others that I won't be home for awhile? You all usually decide to come visit around the same time, so…" I called to them, waving and feel a flush work its way up my shoulders and cheeks. My life didn't use to be like this, but now here I was shamelessly letting my friends now I was about to get down and dirty with my lover, and that we were going away together afterwards. If my brother were alive and could see what had come of his baby sister, I don't know what I would do. Red Tiger blinked, then waved at me wildly, his bright red hair hidden, per usual, under his tiger striped bandana. He still hadn't told me he was actually the Tokugawa heir Hidetada, but I'd figured it out after awhile. After all, not only did he have the weapon on the Tokugawa's, but he also had the famed red hair, and had been able to order Mahiro, an Iga ninja, around. I was waving back when warm male hands gripped me around the waist and pulled me back into the room. Kyo glared at me, then turned and leaned out the window, flipping the other two off and making Red Tiger start laughing loud enough for me to hear it.

"Go for it, Yuya-san!" I saw red and snapped, grabbing my gun, shoving Kyo aside to lean back out the window and fire, causing the future ruler of Japan and his ninja wife to blink at me while dodging bullets. Kyo isn't the only one with a temper problem.

"No one's home, got it? Now scram, you two. Kyo's pissed off!" I shouted, waving the pistol at them until they headed off, laughing. Said man grabbed me again and threw me back onto the bed, taking my weapon and crawling on top of me, caging me under the prison of his strong body. He stared down at me as his hair slithered over his shoulders to pool on my chest. I picked up some strands and brought them to my face, breathing deep the smell of smoke, blood, sweat and that slightly sweet fragrance that came from Kyo's body. He wasn't "normal" like I was, and not just because of his fighting abilities, which were almost inhuman. Because of what he was, the differences between us were stark and everlasting. I sighed and closed my eyes, reaching up and putting my arms around his shoulders. Without saying a word, Kyo rolled to his side with me pressed against him, facing him, my arms still around him. I hooked my leg over his hip and curled even closer to him, so my skin was rubbing against his from my toes to my nose. His member pressed against my core, still hot and hard, but he made no move towards satisfying himself within me. I think he could sense my sudden poignant mood. He was sweet and so attuned to me that I never felt unhappy with him. Resting safe in the arms of the one I loved more than anything in the world was a beautiful feeling. We stayed like that for a while, until the last of the sunlight sank from the sky and true night fell over the forest. Our bedroom cloaked in shadows, the only light coming from the full moon's glow through the window, we lay together, hands slowly moving over sweat slicked bodies as temperatures slowly rose. One of Kyo's hands slid down between us, nudging between my legs where the proof of my desire for him waited, hot and desperate.

"I'm not stopping this time, not even if someone comes to the window." He told me, the crimson glow of his eyes the only thing I could see. I smiled and kissed his corded neck, following the strong column up to his lips in the dark, where I lightly nipped the fuller bottom lip.

"I wouldn't want you to. Take what's yours, Kyo, and make me forget how lonely I was while you were gone." I ordered, arching my upper body back as he shoved two fingers deep inside me without warning, the sharp edge of pleasure tempered by a slight pain. It had been a while since last he'd held me, not to mention that I was still trying to get used to this action. Those sly fingers began to move and I gasped, digging my fingers into his shoulders as the pleasure rolled over me, scratching him in my passion. Small gasping noises escaped my throat and filled the velvet night around us, until I choked and stiffened, climaxing just from his touch alone. Kyo laughed lowly, using his free hand to tip up my chin so he could brutally claim my mouth, his tongue a hot lash of wet seduction inside my lips. Limp with pleasure, Kyo easily rolled so that my body was once again pinned under his. I stared up at him, my chest heaving, and saw the strained desire on his face. Forcing my satisfied muscles to move, I reached down and grabbed him again, tugging on the rigid flesh.

"Up here. I'll use my mouth." I said, voice rough from pleasure. My lover was still a moment, then he sat on his heels on my chest so his stiff length was pointing right at my mouth. Bringing my other hand into play, I teased the sensitive tip with playful, feather light caresses until it was covered in moisture. I kept one hand fisted tightly around the solid base of him, his size enough to fill my palm fully, but my other hand I ran up and down his length, alternating between squeezing him and just running my fingers over the straining sides of him.

"Woman, you said mouth, so use mouth." Kyo grunted at me. I peeked up at him and smiled fully, a seductive smile full of my own power. He had great power over me inside of bed and outside of it, but it was a two way street. I knew him, knew what his soul was like and knew what he needed from me. He couldn't stand to see me hurting and I didn't want to see him in pain. Our relationship might seem crude and unbalanced to an outside observer, but I knew that I was the only one on earth who could make the feared Demon Eyes Kyo put down his sword and become a lover. That fact alone made this a balanced and pure relationship. He was breathing hard now and the muscles in his thighs were straining. I lifted my head and licked the tip of him lightly, like I would to get sauce off my fingers. I repeated the action until he started jerking with each one, then tilted my head so I could lightly bite the underside of his shaft. Kyo made a sound, quickly cut off. I hummed victoriously, and dragged my tongue up and down his entire length, keeping my hands fisted on him. I licked at him a few more times, then drew back to study my handiwork. Kyo's breathing was now louder and harsher, as was mine. He must have noticed, because he reached down and grabbed both my breasts in his hands, pinching my nipples between his fingers while he massaged the plump flesh. His touch electrified me, so to get back at him, I swooped down and swallowed as much of him into my mouth as I could, thrumming my tongue against him as I sucked his shaft in and out as hard as I could.

"Enough!" Kyo shouted, pulling me away to sit in front of him. We stared at each other, both breathing hard and ready. I smiled and opened my arms to him. He literally pounced on me, slamming me back onto the wall against which our bed was made up. He got on his knees before me and shoved my legs apart with his knee. One hand wrapped around my throat, his thumb pushing my chin up while his other slid between my legs, opening me completely for him. I was flushed and breathing unsteadily, gulping in air as I stared at him, his long black hair and red eyes making him seem like some kind of demon of the night. He smirked at me, leaning in and slipping his tongue between my lips before sealing my mouth shut with his own at the same time his hard hot shaft slipped inside of my body. I tried to gasp but couldn't, so I just arced my spine as streaks of pleasure shot through my body. Once he was snuggly inside me, Kyo brought his arm up and wrapped it around to my back, pulling my hips closer to his while leaving my shoulders pressed up against the wall. He finally broke our kiss and I desperately drew in air, panting. My muscles were clenching and releasing around the hard length of him inside me, already on the edge, and he hadn't even moved yet. It was a tight fit, and I still felt the sting of pain, which was why he wasn't moving; it was another way he let me know he truly love me. He would do nothing to hurt me, instead choosing to deny himself instead. Staring at me, his crimson eyes never wavering, Kyo lowered his head to my shoulder, turning his face towards my neck so he could bite me again, this time sucking on the flesh he'd nipped so that it was wet and red. I tunneled my hands into his hair, then slid them down to his upper back, holding onto him tightly.

Being daring, I trusted him to hold me up and wrapped both my legs around his waist, sending his shaft sliding deeper inside me. I moaned, then gasped when Kyo's hands slipped around to shove me back against the wall more fully, rising up onto his knees once more as both his hands went to my bottom, squeezing tightly. "Are you ready, Yuya?" He asked, voice gravelly and harsh with wanting. Only at times like these does he use my name. I nodded and he pulled his hips back, dragging his shaft almost completely out of me, before he slammed back in. I cried out, my voice ringing in the room, as he continued thrusting into me furiously, his shaft probing deep into my body and hitting every bundle of nerves that I had. Kyo wasn't unaffected either, his body sweating against mine and grunting growls escaping his throat with each thrust into my welcoming body. I tightened my legs around his waist and threw my head back, my body clenching down tightly on Kyo's invading shaft. I panted for breath, chest heaving, muscles straining, as pleasure stormed through me. Kyo froze, unmoving, as his shaft was massaged by the muscles of my body, but he didn't join me in climax.

"K…Kyo…?" I panted out his name as a question, once I started to come down from the peak, but he didn't answer. He pulled me away from the wall and laid on his back with me astride his hips, his shaft still deep inside me. The change in position made it slide in further. "Nhg!" I blinked at that sound, not having expected it to come from the throat of the Devil of Mibu, Demon Eyes Kyo himself, the last true heir of the secrets of Mibu. His face was flushed and his eyes were flashing fire. He was on edge just like me, feeling as much if not more pleasure from our joining that I was. Kyo really had missed me. His hands slid to my thighs, fingers' stroking my skin like it was precious.

"Come on, woman; get that fat ass moving." He ordered, his bad-boy smile streaking across his face as he slapped my bottom lightly. I laughed, then leaned back and pulled his legs up so they were bent behind me. Bracing my hands on his knees, I rose off his shaft, my muscles reluctant to let him go, and then slid back down until he was snugly inside me again. Sweat coating my body, I continued rocking until I was moaning and gasping with each motion and Kyo was tense beneath me. His hands came up and he ruthlessly grabbed my breasts again, pinching my tender nipples and sending me over the edge into climax once more. As I clenched my body around him I heard him shout out, and then I was filled with warmth as he came as well. The world spun while I was still locked in ecstasy, Kyo pulling me down onto his chest so I was sprawled partially over him. He was breathing hard as I was, his hands clutching at me tightly. One of his palms rested on the back of my head, pressing me into his chest where I could hear his heart pounding. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Blanket. Cold." I muttered, not wanting to move at all, I was so relaxed and at peace. Kyo wiggled until he could reach the blanket, tugging it up over us, his arms wrapping around me as he turned and tucked me into his body as he rested on his side, my back to his chest.

One of his hands shoved between my breasts while his leg somehow managed to be between mine, his thigh rubbing against the place his shaft had just been, which was embarrassingly wet. My eyes started to get heavy as he warmed me with his body, the lingering shocks of sensation from our lovemaking sending me to sleep. He licked my ear, then kissed it.

"So, ugly, I'm off the hook now, right?" He asked, voice so tender and loving that if the others who knew him heard it, they'd probably think it was someone else. I laughed softly, twisting my head around to kiss him lightly before closing my eyes and facing the window again.

"Not on your life, pervert." I answered sleepily, completely relaxed and content with the world.

"I love you, Kyo." I muttered right before I dropped into full sleep, but even so, I felt the kiss he pressed to the back of my neck and the words he whispered there all through the night as he held me with all the feelings in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight hitting my eyes woke me up the next morning, early. I blinked, trying to lift my arm to cover my sensitive eyes, but couldn't. I was completely wrapped up in a hard body. Turning my head, I stared at the sleeping face of Kyo. It was rare for me to see him so relax since he normally woke up before me or if I stirred at all, but even in sleep, his face was angular and hard. My hands were pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me, so I couldn't get away. Not that I wanted to. I wiggled a little and giggled when he frowned and pulled me tighter against him.

"Idiot. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, tucking my head under his chin. This was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. Then reality intervened. I really had to pee. Not to mention I felt a little sluggish and my stomach was rolling a little. Since Kyo had just gotten back, though, I hadn't actually ever gotten around to eating supper. I was probably just hungry and lightheaded from lack of sleep or some such nonsense. And the aches and pain in my body were more than likely from the marathon run of lovemaking I had been through with my red-eyed lover last night. I tried shoving him away, but in his sleep, Kyo only clutched me tighter. Getting frustrated, I started to kick him, only to find my legs pinned under his hips. The man was literally wrapped all around me! I managed to get one hand free and reached up, grabbing Kyo's face and pushing on it.

"Hey, wake up, idiot! I've got to use the latrine and then get ready to go." I shouted, eyes widened as my fingers were suddenly sucked into his mouth and bitten. He stared at me steadily, with his red eyes hot. I flushed a little as memories of last night rose again. After we'd slept for a few hours, Kyo had woke me up to go again. I was tender and sore, but it was such a good pain that I didn't mind at all.

"Morning. Let me up. I've got to go after that bounty." I ordered. Kyo took my fingers out of his mouth and sat up, freeing me. He stared at me, the blankets pooling around his naked waist, as I scurried to the dresser where my kimonos were stored and hastily pulled one on, rushing outside to use the facilities. Coming back inside, I found Kyo dressed in his typical black clothes, his pipe in his mouth and Tenrou by his side. Sighing, I started washing some rice. He was grumpy unless fed.

"How's Akira; did he manage to beat you or did you kill him?" I asked, remembering the reason why he'd left. Akira was one of the four warriors who had fought alongside Kyo before he'd been locked away in ice, and his greatest wish was to beat Kyo. During that battle three years ago, though, Akira had been hurt so badly that we hadn't thought he'd be able to fight again. But he'd trained hard, and one morning, shortly after Kyo had reappeared before me, I'd gotten a letter from him asking for a rematch. After nine months, I'd finally convinced the idiot to go. Kyo laughed.

"A master isn't beaten by his servants. However, the kid got stronger; he managed to land a good hit on me. He still lost though. His power level is still too low. I left him alive so he could try again. It's more fun when I have strong people to fight against." Kyo said, grabbing my wrist when I laid his rice in front of him.

"I'm going with you to catch Moa's bounty." He told me. I frowned and put my hands on my hips. Before I could argue back, he slapped his free hand over my lips.

"Just shut up and accept this, dog-face. You get to travel with wonderful me." He lifted his rice to his mouth and started eating, still covering my mouth. I sighed and pushed his arm away, sitting across from him and putting my gun back together. From under my hair, I watched him. Some days I still couldn't believe that Kyo had come back to me, or that he even cared about me. I mean, he's been surrounded by women who are much more intelligent, powerful and beautiful than I am, and yet he stays with me, and says that I am the one who has saved him numerous times. There are no special abilities that I have, I'm not powerful, but a regular girl. Maybe that was it. Someone normal, a person without the great skills he is used to surrounding himself with, loves him for himself, as a person. I would love Kyo if he couldn't lift his sword ever again. His reputation, his sword skills, none of it matter to me; just him. I'd loved him even when his soul had been sealed into the body of another, and I hadn't even known what the true Kyo looked like. A smile worked its way across my face as I watched him. I know that is what it is.

"Why are you grinning at me like that, ugly?" Kyo asked suddenly, blowing smoke at me. I coughed and waved the air clear. Or maybe he just liked me because he could pick on me more than any of the others.

"No reason. I was just thinking why you would want to stay with someone like me." I said truthfully. Kyo blinked, then reached over and flicked my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you an idiot as well as a dog-face? What other reason could there be than that?" He asked, standing and putting his dish aside. "I thought you knew." He muttered under his breath, smirking at me again. "Well, it'll be fun to watch you try to figure it out. I adore your frustrated face." Kyo walked outside, leaving me alone to fume. I slammed my pistol down on the table and started gathering up my travel pack, muttering about his painful demise under my breath. After I had everything packed up, I stomped outside. Kyo was waiting for me, leaning up against a tree in our yard. I marched up to him and glared, with him watching me calmly. I reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head down and latching my teeth into his neck, biting down hard enough and sucking to leave a mark. He reared back and slapped his hand to his neck.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded, while I grinned and started off down the road. I was always marked by him so guys either gave me a wide berth or tried to have their way with me because they thought I was that type of woman. I figured it was about time he got the same treatment I did. Not to mention it made me feel vindicated. Kyo caught up with me and kept my pace easily, the two of us walking the cool morning road in complete silence. It was comfortable, though. Between us, no words were needed, although I did love to talk just to get him riled. We saw few people, and those we did see were the rice farmers going to their patties for the day. The people who lived near us knew that Demon Eyes Kyo lived with me, but not one of them had ever tried to collect the bounty on him. I don't know if it was because they were afraid to, thought I was going to cash him in, or if it was because they knew the truth about our relationship. I was always afraid that another bounty hunter was going to show up one day, after Kyo's head. Not that I thought Kyo would lose, but if he killed a bounty hunter, the price would only go up and then more people would keep coming, and eventually I would be revealed to have aided and abated the enemy. Then I would lose my license to hunt and my livelihood.

I squeaked when Kyo suddenly put his free arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him. "W-what?" I stammered, flushing. He didn't say anything. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"You know, it's bad for a bounty hunter to be hunting bounties with a criminal." I remarked. Kyo glanced at me, his red eyes alight.

"I'd like to see someone try to stop me." He said, anticipation written across his face in big bold letters. The guy would love a violent struggle. I sighed. He's hopeless. I glanced over at the sword he was carrying. The blade was 150cm long, so with the longer handle it required for easier wielding in battle, I've always wondered…

"Kyo, how do you use such a long sword?" I asked. He turned to me so fast with a suggestive look in his eyes that I stumbled away from him, afraid he was going to ravish me in the middle of the road like I had seen Yukimura do to a woman once. Then I caught up with what I'd said and flushed, waving my hand. "I didn't mean that one. Your Muramasa, the Tenrou!" I squeaked. He shook his hair back and grinned at me.

"I'm the best there is; if I couldn't fight with it I wouldn't be worth my title." He told me. The man is obsessed with being the best, with good reason I think. His skills in battle are nearly unmatched. Just when you think he's been beaten down and won't get up again, he jumps up and attacks with more fury than ever. I have always thought him to be the best, and have never stopped believing in him. That being said, I really don't want to watch any more bloody battles where I might have to see my lover die. I don't think that's going to happen though; Kyo is a samurai so he will always seek out those who are strong to fight, and he will also always want me there to watch him. I am his biggest reason to fight. I don't know how that came about but if I was around, Kyo would keep fighting even if it seemed like he had no chance of winning. It was a sobering thought, to know I had so much influence over a man others looked up to and revered. I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes and sighed. He was so beautiful, a powerful warrior who was incorruptible. He'd had the chance to grab the ultimate power in Japan, and had turned it down. People had wanted him to become a high ranking official in the new Tokugawa Shogunate, but he'd also turned that down. Kyo wanted only to live for the thrill of fighting a strong opponent, and he couldn't be himself under anyone's rule. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in closer to me.

"You owe me a kimono so when we get to Tokyo I'm going to make you buy me an expensive one." I told him, smiling. He looked down at me, then smirked in his familiar, bastardly way.

"Why waste money when I'll just rip it off you again?" He asked, smiling when I screeched and shoved him. I stuck my nose up in the air and stomped off ahead of him, fuming. Why did I love this arrogant jerk? Is it because he saves me, or something more emotional than that? Well, whatever it is, I wasn't going to fight it. Laughing, I threw my arms open and spun around to face Kyo, who was walking a few paces behind me.

"A female bounty hunter charges interest, Kyo. So either you buy me the kimono or pay the consequence later on." I told him, smiling. He raised an eyebrow.

"What type of consequence, woman?" He asked, his tone of voice saying exactly what he was thinking it would be. I laughed hard, holding my side. Still walking backwards, I pointed at him.

"Honestly, do you think of nothing but fighting and loving me? What are you, a dog?" I giggled, pressing my hand to my stomach. I was laughing so hard that it was starting to hurt. Next thing I knew, Kyo grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder as he walked down the road, his longer strides eating up the distance much faster than mine would. I stopped laughing and started hitting him.

"Put me down, Kyo!" I ordered, not expecting him to listen, and he didn't. More people started to gather on the road, merchants heading to the nearby town to start their day. I flushed in embarrassment as Kyo continued to carry me. I didn't like being handled like a sack of grain, but the most displeasing things about his carrying me like this was that his hands was constantly rubbing over my rear.

"Why are you carrying me like this?" I finally asked.

"Because you mentioned me fucking you, and now I want to do it. I walk faster and there is a hotel near the road ahead." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't want to be seen and I don't want anyone to see you, Ugly, so we're going there." I sighed. This guy really does have a simple mind. Fighting and women, sake and food, those are really all he cares about. I frowned and stared down the road as he kept going onward. Shortly, I noticed a whole congregation of people following along behind us at a safe distance. Some of them were carrying swords and other weapons, while others would slink away only to return with more people in moments. I sighed again, heavier this time. Seriously, why does this always happen when I travel with Kyo? Even if they weren't aware of his being the Demon Eyes himself, they always knew he was a powerful warrior because of his scary strong fighting aura. Thus, something inside them drove warriors to challenge each other, especially when they came across someone strong like Kyo. I don't understand it; I won't ever be able to so why try? As long as I know about it and accept it, then it should be alright. I sighed again and tapped Kyo on the back of his neck, a very sensitive spot on him. I think that is why he grew his hair so long; to protect that little weakness of his.

"Before you start painting the landscape red, put me down." I told him, exasperated. Last time this had happened, he hadn't even put me down. If you think his movements are hard to follow when watching safely from the sidelines, try being with him when he does them. I'd been nauseous for the whole day… Kyo didn't say anything to acknowledge me, but he did pause beside the roadside dango shop and put me down before turning around. I grabbed his pack from his shoulder and went to sit without being told. I can be obedient when it's reasonable. As Kyo walked towards the poor fools about to die and began taunting them, I ordered some dango and started eating. The people in the shop with me soon stopped talking and watched, petrified and awed, as Kyo fought. I was used to it, so I only watched him, not his fighting. The smile on his face now was one I hoped he never wore when looking at me. It was the look of a murderer before he kills his victim slowly. It was menacing and horrible. These types of battles, he didn't enjoy, but he did enjoy killing them. Only when he fought an opponent who was close to his equal did Kyo show a truly happy face. Or when he was alone with me.

"Excuse me, miss, but you were traveling with that man. Is he…is he Demon Eyes Kyo?" An older man sitting next to me asked. I did a quick check to make sure he wasn't a bounty hunter then swallowed my food and nodded.

"The one and only." I told him, feeling bad when all the color leeched out of the man's face and he leaned away from me like I was carrying disease. I'd started getting that reaction once people realized I was traveling with a man they all feared and despised. He quickly got up and walked away from me, but the young man opposite him smiled and sat down next to me. I ignored him and looked out at Kyo. Three men left; he'd be done soon.

"So, you're his woman? Not exactly what I'd expect out of a man with his reputation, but I can see the draw. You're quite attractive, and you don't see many blondes here. Waddaya say about leaving the Demon Eyes and coming with me, Masato the Butcher." He said, sliding his arm around me. I had been leaning away and getting ready to brain him upside the head, but at his name I smiled, leaned in, then turned and pointed my pistol right at him.

"Masato the Butcher has a three hundred gold coin bounty on his head. You'll be coming with me." I told him sweetly, standing. "Kyo, bounty." I called over my shoulder, not glancing away from the man fidgeting under my gun. Reaching into my kimono for the rope I always carried with me, I frowned when I couldn't find it.

"Kyo, did you hide my rope again?" I called back, frowning. Kyo knew that I had a penchant for tying up the men who piss me off, so he actually had the audacity to hide my rope from me. Luckily, though, he's never tried to hide my gun from me. I think he knew if he did that, he'd die. Not to mention that he was fast enough to handle when I shot at him in anger so he actually like me having the gun to challenge him with. I really couldn't hurt the guy no matter what I tried, not physically at least. So I didn't bother worry about it at all. Frowning, I pulled my sleeve open and rooted around. I yelped when hard hands slid into my clothes from behind and quickly found what I was looking for.

"Here, idiot." Kyo said as he handed me the rope, walking by me to stand beside the bounty. The poor guy was pale as a ghost and looked about five seconds from peeing himself. I sighed and reached out, quickly tying the man up except for his legs so he could walk and looping the other end of the rope around my hand.

"Pay for the dango, and here." I ordered Kyo, shoving the food into his mouth before he had the chance to say anything. He blinked at me for a moment, then turned and tossed coins to the dango shop owner. The man dropped them, he was so scared, but I just started walking off down the road, bending to pick up Kyo's pack as I passed by it. Masato started to cry loudly as we walked, getting on my nerves. I finally yanked him back to me and grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

"Listen you stupid baby, we're not going to kill you! I get more money when you're turned in alive and Kyo doesn't like fighting against those weaker than him. So shut up before you annoy him to the point of his killing you." I growled. In truth, I didn't think that would actually happen. I mean, he'd travelled with me for close to a year and I was still alive, and before I'd ever met the man he'd decided to raise and train a young boy into a warrior. So he actually had a lot of patience to deal with people, but his terrifying aura and reputation made it so most people didn't see or understand that. Of course, Kyo might only be nice to people he deems worthy of his time and energy; Masato definitely didn't fit into that category. Patting the wanted man on the head, I pranced in front of him and watched out of the corner of my eye as Kyo chewed his dango. Finishing his skewer, he flicked the sharpened stick at the bound man and made him squeal like a little girl. I frowned and yanked the stick out of the guys arm where it had lodged.

"What's got your robe all twisted, Kyo? Normally after a good fight you're almost civil." I said, reaching over to tug his sleeve. He stared at me for a moment with red eyes and sighed.

"I don't recall a good fight; I recall a bunch of worthless idiots who didn't even get me worked up. And my woman didn't get me any sake." He suddenly reached over and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms and leaning down to bite my neck hard.

"That is what has me in such a foul mood." I growled at him and pushed him away from me. He let me go and stepped back with a laugh. That man enjoys playing with me way too much. I scowled and scooted closer to Masato. The criminal watched me closely.

"Hey. Are you really together with him?" He asked softly under his breath. I turned and blinked at him. "Well, I mean, he's treating you horribly and he's a wanted criminal and all that." Masato explained, sliding a little closer to me. "If you're traveling around collecting bounties with a wanted man, don't you think people are going to start to talk? You might even get your license revoked and it doesn't seem like he is the kind of man to stay with a woman who can't support him anymore." All of his words hit me right in the heart of my insecurities. After all, Kyo was a powerful warrior as well as a handsome man; many people want him, and yet here he is hobnobbing in the wilds with plain old me. I have built up a goodly store of funds over the years from my bounty hunting so I've been able to support not only a group travelling together but also Kyo and I living together. But if that means to make a living was taken away from me I wasn't certain I'd be able to keep him with me anymore. I didn't say anything to Masato and just kept trudging along. I really had to stop doubting myself. I knew that he'd come back, and instead of going to any of the people who had known him for ages and were his fighting companions, he'd come back to me. He'd chosen me. I pressed my hand to my heart, trying to hold that feeling inside. That has to stand for something. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that when I was wrapped up in hard arms from behind I shrieked.

"Such a noisy woman!" He snapped right in my ear, then lifted me off my feet and put me on the other side of him. This made the bounty stumble against Kyo. The man squealed like a child and tried to run, but since he was tied up all he did was jerk me off balance. Kyo caught me and looked at Masato. "Hey. Bastard. This is my woman, so don't look at her or I'll kill ya." He said, and I just sighed as I shook my head. He was possessive and moody, but he is my man. Just as I am his woman. The claims we have on each other are real.

My chest tightened as I recalled the end of the battle three years ago, the fight that had taken him away from me for three long years. He'd gotten so into the fight that he'd lost himself to the madness of the power in his blood, but I'd called him back. None of the others could do it, but I had called him back to himself. And then, when the building fell around him and he was unable to move for an injury, he'd smiled at me and told me to be happy. Just thinking about it, made my chest hurt. Reaching over, I wrapped both my arms around his left arm, leaning into him. Kyo stared at me for a moment, then looked forward and continued walking. Masato whimpered every single time Kyo's kimono brushed against him. I snapped and pulled my bounty sheets out of my kimono, flipping through it until I found Masato's.

"Hey, Kyo our bounty belongs to a bandit gang that operates near Tokyo. If we get them and Moa once we arrive, we'll have plenty of money for awhile. Maybe then we can go visit Yukimura, Red Tiger, Akira, Hotaru, and Bontenmaru!" I exclaimed, smiling and looking up at him as I named off the friends who had fought alongside him for many years. He didn't look thrilled. I sighed and flipped one more page, quickly reading the information on it and sighing at what it said. I knew how to deal with is lack of interest in the world and this last bounty was one sure-fire way.

"Here, look. The leader of the bandits is said to claim to have killed more men than you." I pointed it out dead-pan, knowing that it would get Kyo fired up. As expected, after I told him that, low laughter started rolling out of him and his killing aura began to rise, making it hard to breath.

"So, some person lower than a dog thinks that they can match up to me? Ugly, let's go." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me after him, which towed Masato along since he was tied to me. It's always the same. At the first hint of a challenge, Kyo's off to face it. We were three days away from Tokyo and the area Moa was infamous for hunting in, so it would be wise of us to drop Masato off at the local jail before heading out to get these bandits based near Shibuya, which also happened to be the nearest town with a jail. We could also stay the night there before heading off again. The bandits were rumored to attack traveling warriors and steal their swords, so with Kyo around I was more likely to find them. Of course, he might also kill them all and ruin my bounty, but it was a risk I was going to have to take. I shifted closer to the two men.

"Masato, tell us what you can about the bandit group and I may put in a good word to get you a lesser sentence when we arrive at the jail." I said, running my fingers up the barrel of my gun as I spoke. The bandits eyes flickered nervously from Kyo to me and he swallowed hard. When my lover remained silent, a small smirk appeared on Masato's face. "Demon Eyes or no Demon Eyes, you two won't be able to defeat my leader. He's got some sort of demon weapon that kills with just a touch. This man is very much a human, so he stands no chance despite what his skills and reputation are against a weapon of the supernatural." He finally said. I frowned, a little worried. For all his strength and power, Kyo was very much a warrior. Even though he had supernatural power in his blood, he didn't deal well with those same elements when fighting them. His technique was to basically beat things into submission. As I walked mulling it over in my head, Masato continued to gloat about our defeat and how his leader was better than the legendary Demon Eyes. I guess he forgot Kyo was there. But I didn't, so when he drew Tenrou and went for him, I was able to grab his arm and stop him.

"Wait, wait! I need him alive, no matter how stupid he is!" I screeched, digging my heels into the ground and pulling back with all my strength. Kyo laughed and threw me off easily, jabbing his sword forward and piercing Masato through the shoulder. Still laughing and grinning the smile that made my soul shiver, Kyo lifted the bandit off the ground with his sword and watched as the man screamed in pain and tried to stop his body from sliding down the blade towards Kyo. But down he slid and when he was up to the hilt and almost passed out from the pain, Kyo spoke.

"An oni like me needs not fear the power of demon weapons, you worthless insect. Run away to your master and tell him to clean his neck for me. Demon Eyes Kyo is on his way to cut it off." He growled, pulling his sword out by cutting the man's shoulder and the rope at the same time. Blood spilling over the dirt road, the man stumbled away, his white face streaked with sweat, blood, tears and who knows what else. His eyes wide as gold coins, he turned and fled screaming murder up the road. Kyo laughed until I hit him in the head with the butt of my gun. "Woman!" He shouted at me while rubbing his offended skull. I put my hands on my hips.

"Idiot!" I screamed right back. "That was my bounty. And now he's gonna go warn all the others that I'm after them. You've gone and made my job harder." I was boiling in anger and vented it in the only way I had. I started beating on Kyo, forcing him to grab my arms or risk getting pummeled more. Panting hard, I blew my hair out of my face and met his glare with my own.

"I believe in you and your strength, Kyo, but this is my life and my job. Don't belittle it." I told him, sagging in his arms as my anger fled, replaced with sadness. "I fear that without my money, you…won't want to stay with me anymore." I whispered the dark words softly, but Kyo heard me.

"What the Hell, woman?" He exclaimed, pulling my arms above my head so I had to lift my face and body into him. He was burning hot as always, a heat that had never failed to comfort me.

"Money doesn't matter to me, you know that Ugly. All I care about is proving I'm the best warrior there is. Everything else is useless to me." He said, eyes catching and holding mine. His red eyes caused so many people to fear him and name him a monster, but that wasn't true. Behind those eyes was the soul of a man who wanted only the vey simplest of lives. He wanted to protect those he cared about and defeat the ones threatening his world. Yes, he was a warrior and yes, he enjoyed bathing in the blood of enemies, but that was the world we lived in now. Until he'd learned the value of friends, not just followers, his red eyes had always looked, to me, to be so very lonely.

"Does that include me, Kyo? Am I useful to you?" I asked, reaching up and sliding my hands into his kimono to rest against his chest, right over his heart. Letting out a frustrated breath, Kyo dropped my arms from over my head.

"No." Before I could register the denial, he swept me up into his arms and stepped off the main road, into the forested wilderness that encroached upon it.

"Necessary is what you are, Dog-face. And since you once again have failed to understand, I'll show you." He said, walking farther and farther from the road until I could no longer see nor hear it. This level of complete silence shouldn't be possible so close to a public road, but that detail didn't seem to bother my lover. Bending over, Kyo set me on my feet, then stepped closer and reached for the ribbon holding my kimono closed. I snapped out of my daze and scuttled away.

"No way, Kyo! It's the middle of the day and we're outside." I hissed, mortification making my cheeks burn like the sun in the sky. When he just smiled and started after me, I realized I was in big trouble. Pulling my pistol out, I fired at Kyo, knowing he could and would block the attack with his sword. When he did that, I ran up to him. He blinked at suddenly finding me so close to him.

"Sorry, Kyo." I said just before I brought my knee up hard between his legs. He managed to twist aside so that it wasn't a direct hit because of his inhuman speed, but it still hurt and sent him down to one knee while he glared at me, truly angry. I knew I was the only person on earth who could get inside Kyo's range without him attacking and I had used that to my advantage. I put the pack down by his feet.

"When you can walk, head to the Shibuya Inn, alright? My money is in the pack, so buy a room. I'll go there after I get Masato back." I told him, turning and sprinting after the blood trail the bandit had left beside. I heard Kyo try to yell after me, but my attack had stolen the air from him. I lifted the hem of my kimono and ran for all I was worth. After a few moments, I fell against a tree, clutching my chest. I can't believe I just kneed Kyo!

"Whaa, I'm an IDIOT!" I snapped, hitting my head against the bark. If he wasn't happy with me before, now he's gonna completely hate me. But, I had to. Being a bounty hunter was the one thing that gave me a sense of worth and self, and recently I had been getting fewer commissions since Kyo kept killing my targets. But even worse than that, was him trying to embrace me like we do when alone while we were outside. Even though we were off the road, a person could still find us. Heaving out a breath, I looked around. I still hadn't found the road, and now that I looked, Masato's blood trail was gone. An uneasy feeling started creeping over me as I flashed back to another time I had run away from Kyo in anger and ended up getting attacked. Forcing myself to move, I laughed a little uneasily in my throat.

"Nonsense, there's no way that can happen to the same girl twice." I told myself, swallowing hard as I pulled out my compass. "The road to Shibuya goes North East and South West, so…"

Watching the needle spin, I turned slowly, but the compass continued to spin erratically. Giving up the compass as lost, I looked up at the position of the sun and got my bearings from there. Turning to the left, I started off, expecting to come across the road at any moment. But the road didn't appear. Sweat was beginning to pearl on my lower back as I swallowed hard and kept walking. I had only been in this type of situation once before, where the very fabric of reality seemed to fracture, but the people who could do that weren't here.

"Ok, so maybe I should've stayed with Kyo? No, no, he was being a jerk." I reminded myself under my breath, shaking my head as I stepped through a bush. When my foot came down, I heard a pained scream. Stumbling as I was suddenly yanked off balance, I lifted my pistol into the startled face of Masato. He grabbed my gun and pulled it from my grasp, a snide smile stretching across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's the Demon? He abandon you?" He asked, dropping the gun to the ground and twisting my arm behind me. Internally, I seethed. I was really tired of being captured like this… Masato laughed and pulled me after him as he started walking confidently.

"This maze is because of the leader of our group. His demon sword lets him do so many amazing things. I want him to defeat Demon Eyes Kyo so that we can be strongest without competition. And what better way for us to get him than to take his woman?" He rambled on longer, but I stopped listening. I knew Kyo would come for me and that he would find me; I've always believed in him and have known that he would stop at nothing to save someone he considered dear. But once he found me, I shuddered to think of what "punishment" I was going to receive for kicking him. But, until then, I could make this as easy for him as I could. So I looked up and met Masato's eyes. Slow him down, Yuya…

"Where'd your leader get this 'magic sword?'" I asked, putting as much sarcasm into my voice as I could. All I had to do was imagine Red Tiger was in front of me and the rest came easily… The bandit smirked.

"When the Tokugawa's came into power fully, after the huge battle near that cursed forest three years ago, some weird looking people came and gave it to our previous leader a little after that. Three men tried to claim the sword and died, their souls sucked out, before our current leader got it." He said. So, my hunch was right. The sword was one of the Mibu Clan's inventions. In that case, Akari might know what this weapon was…or maybe Shinrei. Well, not like I'd have the chance to ask any of them after all, if I didn't get out of this in the near future... We came upon a sheer rock wall, but Masato walked up to it and knocked like it was a door.

"Open up, guys. I've got a great prize. We can share her before the main attraction gets here. I growled low in my throat and glared daggers at his back. Kyo, hurry up and save me… A section of the stone wall slid aside and a rugged looking man with dirty clothes peeked out. Masato laughed and pushed me forward.

"Boss said he wanted to fight the strongest man in Japan, so I've taken his woman to bring him here." He bragged. The ugly bandit laughed and grabbed my face, roughly pulling me forward. Turning my face from side to side, he gripped my jaw tightly and shoved his fingers between the top and bottom part, forcing me to open my mouth painfully. Then he stuck his dirty fingers inside my mouth and probed around, making me gag. Was he checking to make sure I had all my teeth, like a horse? Indignant, I chomped down on the dirty flesh trying to invade my mouth and had the satisfaction of hearing him squeal like a girl. Glaring at me, the bandit slapped me hard across the face, making my teeth cut my bottom lip so blood slipped out, then grabbed my hair and forced my head back roughly.

"She isn't much to look at and her attitude is disgusting, but maybe our greatest enemy has gotten bored of beauty and wanted to try this fat thing." He said, pulling me inside the mountain by my hair, Masato following after he closed the door.

"She will be good bait, and she might even entertain the boss." The man walked quickly through dark tunnels, every once in awhile calling out to some hidden bandit.

We suddenly walked into a brightly lit central cavern, making me squint my eyes until they got used to the sudden brightness. Dirty bandits of various age and stages of health lounged around the room sorting loot and playing with women. Some of the women seemed to be scared out of their wits and fighting for freedom while they were rudely groped, but others were enjoying themselves. I looked away from them and studied the men who weren't engaged in anything. I could place most of them from the wanted posters in my kimono, but some weren't familiar. Had the group grown larger? As I frowned and tried to figure it out, Masato walked to a man sitting on a big chair, his face cloaked in shadows. They held a whispered conversation, then the man stood and walked towards me. I blinked when his face came into view. He was a young man, probably around Akira's age, and yet he had an aura that made me shiver just like Kyo's did. His face, while still handsome, was cut in half by a jabbed red scar that looked like it hadn't healed properly. It ran from the crown of his head, down the side of his nose, and curled around his chin. Cold grey eyes studied me up and down, but he didn't touch me.

"Masato tells me you're a bounty hunter, and the woman of Demon Eyes Kyo." He finally announced, his voice musical and soft, not hard like a warriors should be. His men stirred at his words, looking at me with curious eyes. I lifted my head high and remained silent, matching the leader glare for stare. When he moved, it was so fast I couldn't follow it. I was just suddenly face to face with a sword inches away from my skin. The blade wasn't straight, but rather waved, and had a slight blackened look to the silver, like it hadn't been cleaned properly for years. Remember what Masato had told me about the weapon, fear tried to rise, but I ruthlessly squelched it and kept my stare steady. After a second, the man lowered the cursed sword and nodded at me.

"You are a brave woman, worthy of the strongest in Japan. I shall take you as my own." He said. I snorted.

"You most certainly shall not. I believe in Kyo. He won't let anyone else take me from him." I told him. The man laughed and waved Masato and the man holding me away, so I wasn't being restrained anymore. He sat back down on his chair, leaning forward to observe me.

"I am Sui. I'll be your master from now on." Sui told me, narrowing his eyes. "So take off that kimono so that I may observe you." I crossed my arms and didn't move. Only Kyo was allowed to see my body and only to him would I show myself. Sui sighed.

"If you resist and remain stubborn, this will be painful." He said, snapping his fingers. Two bandits jumped out and grabbed my arms. I shrieked and struggled, kicking and punching to try to get away. Once my arms were completely pulled away from my body, Sui nodded and Masato walked up, pulling the ribbon of my kimono off so that the fabric began to slide off my body. To my horror, tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want anyone but Kyo to see me, and as Masato's dirty, clumsy hands slid the fabric down to the floor, leaving me standing naked amidst the men of the group, I closed my eyes and screamed his name in my head. Please, please, Kyo, I'm sorry, please come save me!

"Hey, Ugly, you've gotten into another mess. Such a troublesome woman…" At those growled words, my heart leapt and my eyes shot open. Everyone was staring, shocked, at the entry to the cavern. Kyo was leaning against the wall there, his sword dripping blood onto the stone floor. Normally I'd be upset at my bounty being killed, but I was too relieved. He lifted a hand, which held my pistol.

"I thought I told you not to lose this again, dog-face." He told me, pushing away from the wall and heading for me. The bandits scurried away from him, and even from where I was, I could feel the tightly contained killing aura he couldn't always keep from seeping out when he was pissed. I smiled in my relief.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be getting it back for me anymore if I did." I shot back, sagging in the hold of Masato, I was so relieved to see him.

Kyo's red eyes took in my nude state and Masato's hands on my body and that scary grin stretched across his face. "I told you if you touched her, I'd kill ya." He reminded Masato, moving with that speed that was an amazing part of his nature. The poor man didn't have time to scream before his hands were cut off. Then, as the blood flowed, he began to wail. Kyo grinned at me and swung again, taking Masato's head from his shoulders.

"You only need that to get the bounty." I nodded, bending to grab up my kimono to cover myself, only to discover it was covered in blood. Flushing bright red, I wrapped my arms around my chest and hunkered down, ashamed to look at anyone. I squeaked when dark fabric fell over my head.

"Cover up, Ugly." Kyo's voice told me. I pulled the fabric down around my shoulders, the familiar smoke and sweat smell of it wrapping me up and making me feel totally safe. Clutching it closed, I stood, and it fell to below my knees since Kyo is so much taller than me. He didn't seem to mind that he was bare from the waist up even though he was getting ready to fight. Most people would want something to wear to act as a sort of armor, but Kyo never did. Turning, he looked up at Sui, who hadn't moved since Kyo arrived.

"This woman is mine, so let's make this fun and start fighting already." He said, tossing his hair back as he faced the younger man fully. Sui smiled softly, a chilling smile that reminded me of Kyo's bloodthirsty smirk.

"You are strong, I don't dare deny that. But you're title of the strongest, and your woman, will belong to me." He said, standing. The sword in his hands seemed to shake in anticipation. I reached out and curled my hands around Kyo's bicep. He didn't turn to look at me, but he did hand me my pistol and touch my cheek. That was enough to reassure me, so I stepped back, took a deep breath, and looked at the bandits still frozen in fear.

"Alright, you luscious bounties, either let me capture you or Kyo will deal with you the same way he did Masato." It was almost comedic at how fast the men lined up for me to tie. Kyo smiled at that and then shifted his hold on Tenrou, which meant he was ready to fight.

"Make this fun for Ore-sama, little maggot." He taunted. Sui answered him by raising his sword and charging at Kyo. Then the two were engaged in battle. I watched closely and relaxed as it became clear that no matter how magical the sword was, Sui wasn't near the skill level of Kyo. Then again, few people are. Panting hard, Sui stumbled back into the wall when he blocked one of Kyo's blows.

"How? How are you beating me when I have a demon sword?" He exclaimed, sweat dripping off his brows. He was exhausted, and knew it. Kyo sighed and swung his sword around, resting it blade side up across his shoulders.

"I've even gone easy on ya and this is all you can do. Worthless." Kyo said, stepping back in disappointment. Swearing, Sui turned and struck his sword through the chest of one of the men I had tied up. I jumped back ,covering my mouth, as the stabbed man became gaunt and screamed as his skin shrunk in to his bones while Sui seemed to glow with revitalized energy. Laughing once again, he faced Kyo.

"Now what, Demon Eyes?" He taunted. I was horrified, but Kyo just tilted his head to the side.

"Is that it? That is your ultimate attack? How worthless." He said, running his hand down his blade. Recognizing the move, I stepped back. "Let me show you what ultimate looks like." He said, rushing forward and behind Sui in a gush of wind. For a moment, Sui was frozen with shock, then he started to laugh, turning.

"I see nothing ultimate about-" His words froze as bloody lines appeared on his body, quickly growing in size and depth until his legs, arms and head flew from his body. Kyo caught the so called demon sword as it flew by and smiled chillingly at the other bandits.

"Did you hear it? The song of the wind." He said, making me smile. That attack, Mizuki, was a deadly dance of wind. Actually, all Kyo's attacks used the power of wind. He controls it with his sword, making it a dangerous and deadly element that obeys his command. Still holding his robe closed across my chest, I walked up to him. He turned and slammed Sui's sword into the ground before grabbing me by the neck and pulling me closer.

"Now then, dog-face, let's talk about your punishment." He growled, red eyes hot. I gulped, suddenly recalling that I had kneed him when we'd parted earlier. His hand slid inside the clothes covering me, grabbing and squeezing my breasts. "Shall I rape you right here?" Kyo used to grope me like this all the time before we'd become lovers, probably because he was horrible at expressing his true heart, but he'd stopped after admitting that he loves me. Now, he usually only touches me in private. Reaching up, I covered his hands through the clothes, the thin silk all the separated our hands.

"After we've turned the bounty in at Shibuya, Kyo, I'll accept whatever punishment you want for me in the inn." I told him quietly. "I'll even buy you as much sake as you wish." I added, since I usually hid the money so he couldn't drink as much as he wished. After giving my breasts one more hearty squeeze, he slid his hands out and nodded, an anticipatory grin on his face.

"Be ready for that, woman. I won't let you get any sleep tonight." He turned and looked at the by now petrified bandits, then bent and grabbed Masato's head. He handed me Tenrou and picked up Sui's sword. Pointing it at the bandits, he said "Walk." And they did. Without complaint. All the way to Shibuya and even into the jail, they obeyed every word Kyo said. We collected our bounty without trouble, until the jail warden tried to get the sword from us.

"We're going to go get it checked out by someone who knows about this stuff." I told them, tired of arguing and keeping a death hold on Kyo's arm to prevent him from slaughtering people. I'd gotten a change of clothes from our pack before entering the city so I was dressed, but the extra kimono I'd packed was in much worse condition than the one I'd been wearing. So now I was getting strange looks from the person running the jail, while Kyo was just scaring them by being there.

"You have the bandits, plus the head of Masato the Butcher and the body of Sui the Swift. We've made the roads safer, at least humor us." I said, rubbing my forehead. My head was throbbing. The man looked at me, then glanced over at Kyo, frowning. "Miss Yuya, as a fellow bounty hunter, it is most disquieting to see you in the company of the biggest bounty in Japan." He said, his voice telling me exactly what he thought of that. I sighed and glanced up at him.

"Fine then, you take him in. Kyo, I'm going to take a bath at the Inn." I turned and stormed out, grumbling under my breath. Walking down the street, I was halfway to the hotel when I heard the screaming. I knew that Kyo wouldn't kill him. Or, at least, I hoped he wouldn't. But, right now, I was too tired from my day and from dealing with judgmental people to care. Everyone thought that Kyo looked strange being beside me. The bandits laughed at us, the people in the cities laugh at us, the only ones who don't are our close friends, but who knows… I was just tired of it. I know I don't look like the type of woman he'd keep by his side, and I'm violent and moody, not submissive like he probably prefers. Muttering under my breath, I walked to our inn and got my supplies out of our pack.

While I had taken the men to the jail to be processed, Kyo had gotten us a room at the inn. As I pulled my things out, I was actually surprised he'd bothered to carry the pack. Usually these things annoy him and the only thing I have ever seen him willingly carry was me and his sword… oh and a sake bottle and my money pouch. Maybe because my money pouch was in the pack he'd been able to justify it? As I was preparing for the bath, one of the attendants walked up, giggling.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you're sharing the room with that really attractive samurai who came in earlier to book a room, right? Could you tell your big brother that if he needs some company at night, the women of this hotel are trained in special services." She said, blushing as she walked off. I blinked after her for a moment, then growled and threw my bowl at the wall with a crack. I stormed out into the bath and sat with my towel wrapped around my head, holding my hair up. Sitting in the steam, I fumed and wonder again how the heck I'd gotten Kyo to fall in love with me. Here I was with no breasts to speak of, although he seemed to like the small ones I had, I had a short tempered and was violent towards him, and I had just kicked his privates into his throat. I growled and dunked my head under the water, shaking it back and forth. Not my brightest moment, that… All this worry was making me tired. I didn't know what to do to stop myself from thinking like this though. It wasn't like I could talk to Kyo about it; he'd probably just make fun of me and then screw me senseless to prove a point I didn't understand. That was generally his solution to dealing with me. I liked that, though, since with everyone else he tended to solve issues with violence and sword skills. So I'll take the sexual solutions anytime.

I was starting to get dizzy from staying the steaming water for too long, so I stood and turned to head back to the changing room. "Nice view." I let out a choked scream and dropped to my knees when Kyo spoke. Glancing around, I saw that all the other bathers were gone and we were the only ones there. But this was the inn's female's only bath, so what…

"What the Hell are you doing, Kyo? This is the girl's bath." I hissed. This was something I would expect of Red Tiger, since he'd tried sneaking into my bath many times when we'd traveled together, bur Kyo? No. He'd never shown an interest in seeing me naked until after he'd told me how he felt. Which I appreciated, because it kinda made me feel like I was more than a willing body to him, although I was plenty that for him as well. Sometimes he just had to look at me to make my body hot. Like now. He smirked at me and started wading through the water towards me, his hair trailing out behind him since he hadn't bothered to pull it up.

"You said I could do what I want as my punishment to you, woman, so shut up and be taken by me." I watched him get closer to me, frozen to the spot.

This was a public bath, not a private one, and yet here he was. I knew he didn't understand the meaning of the words shame or self-restraint but this was extreme even for him! Kyo stopped right in front of me and knelt so that he was up to his shoulders in the water (his head was up to my chest when he lowered himself to that height), reaching up to put his hand on my head, frowning a little. "Hot." He muttered, sliding his hands down to my waist and easily lifting me up against the backward facing side one of the rocks that served as a spot of privacy for the shy bathers. Now only my calves and feet were in the warm water, and as the air caresses my wet skin, shivers tracked over my body and I covered my chest, embarrassing.

"Put the hands down, woman. Those breasts are mine." Kyo ordered, grabbing one of my fingers between his teeth and tugging.

"Correction, Kyo; They're attached to _my_ body so they're mine. But I'll share…inside!" I squeaked, tugging him towards the building without really moving him at all. He ignored me and wrapped a large hand around each of my wrists. Slowly, I let him peel my hands away so that I was completely bare before him, my face on fire as I was held up against that rock for him and anyone else to see. My heart about stopped when I heard the door open and one of the attendants walk in.

"Hmm, men's clothes? And…a sword?" She muttered. Kyo scowled and leaned out around the rock that blocked us from view from the entry. "Hey!" He snapped, making the poor woman almost faint. I craned my neck to peer over the edge of the rock in case I needed to rescue her from my lovers temper. Then her hormones kicked in and she blatantly stared at Kyo's wet body displayed before her, no longer scared into a daze. The man was vain enough to allow her to stare at him a couple seconds and bask in her evident enjoyment of his nudity before speaking, the jerk.

"Don't touch what belongs to me. This bath is mine for the next couple of hours, so put up a sign or something. Got it?" His arrogance is astounding, but the by now blushing woman hurried to obey, sliding the screen door shut and then closing the heavier outer oak doors over them as she left, leaving us well and truly alone…except the other two bathes were right next to the one we were in. I could hear the murmur of voices from the public men's bath and the private unisex bath that were on either side of us, but Kyo seemed impervious to the sounds. Still up to his shoulders in the water, he stared at me fixedly, crimson eyes as hot as a touch on my body.

Even though it was summer, the air got cold at night, so when the breeze tracked over my wet body, I shivered and gooseflesh broke out. My nipples became harder too, more from cold than arousal. I was too embarrassed to really focus on my physical responses. My eyes shifted to the shrubs and high bamboo fences that separated our hot spring from the other two. On our side, there were two rocks close enough to the fence that a woman could stand on it and stare over. If there was something similar on the other side, and they looked over, I would kill Kyo and die of embarrassment. He seemed to notice my lack of attention and smiled in anticipation. Leaning in without touching me other than to hold my body in place with a hand on each upper thigh, he licked my stomach from one side to the other, spattering sharp nips around the sensitive spots on my navel as he went along until I gasped and tried to push him away. Hearing me, he licked into the hollow and made my back arch while I suppressed a moan with everything I had in me. With him on his knees before me, he was at the perfect level to torture my body as he wished. His shoulders were hard and hot beneath my hands, and as his lips moved to my hipbone and downward, my fingers began to clutch and trace the sturdy bones and muscles of his body instead of trying to push him away.

"That's right. Submit to me." He whispered hotly against my skin, sinking his teeth into the side of my left thigh next to the inner sensitive curve where my female flesh met my leg and tugging lightly, leaving a spreading blush mark on the white skin when he finally let go. Kyo licked the mark softly before he finally raised his head to look at me.

"Punishment must be served, woman, so I'm going to mark you tonight. I'm going to make it so every man who sees you knows exactly who you belong to. Every inch of this body," Kyo said, licking me upward from where the hairs that covered my most sensitive flesh began to just above my navel, "is mine." His voice was roughly possessive and the deep, resonating tones vibrated against my skin. Biting me on my hipbone once again, he shoved my legs wide apart so that the place that was damp for him was exposed to his view. He smirked.

I wanted to cover myself, mortified, but Kyo ran his warm, slick hands down from my thighs to my knees, tickling the skin behind them, each stroke of his fingers sensually tender and thorough. After a moment of him staring at me, Kyo leaned in and rubbed his nose against the tightly curled hair down below, not touching me but nuzzling me. I squeaked and flushed brighter, but he shot me one hot glance that made me settle more against the bulwark of his body as he nudged his nose into my skin, breathing deeply. I looked away, unable to handle the sight of his black head buried between my thighs.

Tears of embarrassed arousal prickled in my eyes as my chest heaved in silent panting breaths. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing my voice tonight, no matter what I had said about accepting my punishment earlier. Not when there was a chance other people might hear me. He abruptly sat back on his heels and let me go, tracking up and down my body with his eyes. His red gaze saw the slickness he'd called forth from my body and my panting breath and hard nipples and heat grew in his eyes. He wanted me, even if I couldn't bear to look to see the proof of that right now. I was caught in his gaze when he tilted his head to the side to see my face. Smiling fully, an expression of dominance and power, Kyo stood and stepped into me, forcing my back against the cold stone as he pressed his entire body to my front. From breast to thigh we were plastered together, his body like a wet fire against my own. The contrast between the heat at my front and the chill against my back added another level of sensations to the whole affair. I clutched at his shoulders to stay upright as my knees weakened with the pleasure jolting through my body in hot surges. His hair, since it was wet, stuck to my skin and his, the heavy black strands sliding like silk across my shoulders and chest, tying us together even more intimately. As his hands slowly traced the contours of my body, almost like he was a blind man trying to memorize my shape, Kyo roughly caught my mouth with his.

The kiss was raw and deep, his tongue sliding against mine and exploring my mouth like it was new terrain to be conquered. His teeth scrapped against my lips as he angled his mouth against mine for a deeper connection. He pulled back enough for me to try to gasp in a breath, then sucked my lip into his mouth and kissed me again. I slid my arms around his neck and clutched him to me, rubbing my nipples against his chest as I in turn licked his mouth and kissed him back, sharing my breath with him. His hands slid around to my rear and he grabbed on, pulling my hips against his as he ground his shaft against me. He was like a burning brand against my abdomen, hard like his sword and ready to go. I gasped, breaking our deep throaty kisses, and slapped my hands over my mouth to stifle my moans when he slid a finger into my core from the hands on my rear, shocking me beyond what I thought possible and making my face go bright red. Grinning in obvious enjoyment at my embarrassment, Kyo pressed his finger deeper as he kept himself plastered to me so his rough skin and silken damp hair caressed my nipples maddeningly.

"I want to hear you." He growled, voice rough. I shook my head, hands still pressed against my mouth to keep my moans in. Kyo inserted another finger and I groaned low in my throat, unable to stop the sound. Smiling at my response, he leaned down and nipped my collarbone, making me jump. While he had my attention, he lapped the hollow at the base of my throat and then up the column of my neck as my head helplessly fell back. Leaving one hand below, with his fingers playing inside of me, Kyo lifted his other hand and rubbed his sword-calloused hand against my left breast. The difference between my sooth skin and his rough caused me to shiver.

"Moan like the bitch in heat you are. Every second of every day, you must want me." Kyo said, pulling back enough to stare into my eyes. His were burning hot and focused solely on me. Normally, the only thing on his mind was death and violence, but when he laid the sword down to become a lover, I became all he thought about. My love flowing over, I reached out and framed his face between my hands. His eyes widened, a little surprised by my move. Further surprising him, I rushed in and claimed his mouth in the deep, wet kiss that he loved to give me. I only got to taste him for a moment before his free hand clamped onto the back of my head and he angled me so that he could devour my mouth. Against my abdomen, his member burned and strained. For Kyo, the biggest turn on was knowing that I wanted him desperately. I no longer cared where we were or who might hear me, I just wanted to show him that I loved him. The front of my body burned and my back scrapped against the cool stone as Kyo ground himself against me, releasing my lips to draw in a panting breath. Now he was as aroused as I was. He glared at me.

"This was supposed to be a punishment, Yuya." He whispered against my ear, biting the delicate skin between his teeth as he laved his tongue against it. I shivered and slid my hands into his damp hair, holding onto him to stand as my knees finally gave out. It only took him saying my name to make me fall into his arms. Lucky for me he rarely calls me that, despite my complaints. I arched my body and cried out when he took his fingers out of my body, pushing against my shoulders so that I rested back against the stone in front of him. Internal female muscles clenched deep inside my body, wanting desperately to have something to hold.

Aroused enough to be bold, I left my eyes drift down Kyo's body. His muscles were all tight and defined like he was holding himself in check. When my eyes landed on his member, I felt them go wide. He was thick and long as always, but never before I had seen him so strained. Flicking my eyes back up to his face, I met his hungry red gaze. His face was flushed and when he saw me looking, he glanced away. Reaching out, I turned his face back to mine with gentle fingers.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" I asked, dropping my hands to his shoulders. Growling low in his throat, Kyo suddenly swung me up in his arms, carrying me like a princess to the small wooden steps that lead from the changing room down into the bath. Setting me on the top step, he knelt below me. Lifting my leg, he kissed me from the bone of my ankle all the way up the leg, with plenty of licks and nips, to the tender curve of my hipbone. Then he dropped my leg and pushed on my chest so that I was leaning back against the low step. Kyo lowered his upper body into my lap, his hair spreading out like a blanket across my legs. Not quite understanding his actions, but knowing something was wrong, I curled my body over his and held him close. Cool air licked over my wet back and sides, but the heat coming from both our bodies kept us warm. After a minute of being held by me, Kyo sighed.

"Those bastards not only saw your body, but they dared to touch what is mine. You almost left me again, woman." He spoke lowly, hands stroking my skin like he needed to make sure I was actually there. My heart stilled as I realized what the problem was. Kyo was afraid I'd be taken from him. He didn't want to be without me. In fact, when I had been almost killed in that battle three years ago, it had been that shock which had allowed Kyo to unlock the hidden power inside his soul even when he'd still lacked his true body, the one he used to embrace me now. Eyes overflowing as all my feelings for him welled up inside me, I squeezed him tightly.

"If you want to make sure I stay with you always, Kyo, claim what is yours right now. If I'm yours and I feel it to my soul that I am, I will always come back to you." I told him. Kyo slowly lifted his head and stared at me. I felt my heart clench as his arrogant smirk spread across his face. Getting up on his knees, he grabbed my legs by the knees and shoved them towards my chest.

"Hold those, dog-face." He ordered, guiding my hands to where he wanted me to hold them. I curled my fingers into my thighs as he bent over me. I flushed, as he stared at my core intently. After a second of consideration, Key leaned down and lapped at me like a kitten would lap at milk. Eyes widening and back arching without control, I let out a sharp cry.

"Did you hear something?" I stilled when I heard that inquisitive male voice float over from the other side of the fence separating the baths. Kyo continued licking me, stabbing his tongue inside like he didn't even hear. I let go of my legs, resting them on his broad shoulders, as I clapped my hands to my mouth again. Muffled cries escaped me with each stroke of Kyo's tongue until I reached a sharp peak and climaxed. As the waves of pleasure washed through me, I melted onto the steps, my hands sliding down to rest on the worn wood as I panted helplessly. Kyo took his head out from between my legs and smiled at me, crawling over my prone body to stare at me.

"I don't want anyone other than me to know this side of you." He said, abruptly standing and walking to where he'd left his stuff. Even after he'd pulled on his robe, I could still see his stiff member through his clothes. I stared at him, my sluggish mind unable to comprehend what was going on. Why was he dressing? He even grabbed my robe and slipped my sated limbs into it.

Then he picked me up, grabbed his sword, and boldly walked out of the bath. I was flushed and limp, and Kyo was sporting a second sword, so if anyone saw us…I turned and buried my face against his chest, making him chuckle. The arrogant bastard loves making me embarrassed. Luckily, we made it to the room without encountering anyone else. Closing the door, Kyo put his sword down by the side of the pallets laid out side by side on the floor and dropped me onto one. Yanking my kimono off, he turned to put it by our stuff, undressing himself as he did so. Finished, he turned and climbed on top of me. Without warning, he lifted my hips up and slid himself into me. I opened my mouth to scream, but he swooped down and sealed it with his own, swallowing my cry of pleasure in his own mouth.

It was no gentle lover holding me tonight, but a man who wanted to prove to himself that his woman was there. Each thrust of his hips drove his shaft deeply inside me, the blunt head nudging against sensitive nerves with each motion. There was no waiting for my body to adjust to Kyo's size, so I was clenched tight around him, breaking mewling cries from my throat and grunting groans from Kyo's as he forced into me. I clawed at his lower back with my hands, feeling the flexing of his muscles as he pounded into me. We were both breathing hard and focused only on our pleasure.

Digging my nails into his skin, I reached my climax again, my cry echoing in the old inn room. Without even slowing down, Kyo kept pounding into me. His face was buried against my shoulder and I could feel every grunted pant of breath he made against my sensitized skin. It didn't take me long to get wound up again. But after two times, the edge had been taken off my need and I wanted to make Kyo comfortable. So I shifted slightly under him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to hold his upper body to me as I slid my legs up his flanks. Gripping tightly with my heels dug in, I began to move my hips in time with his vigorous, almost frenzied motions. Only once before had I dared to move along with Kyo when he'd been in this type of mood, and it had driven him so wild that I had been unable to move without my body hurting the next day. He loved my active participation in our love making more than he liked dominating me, but it left us both so drained that we rarely indulged in that.

Plus, Kyo is such an arrogant bastard that he really does enjoy claiming me as his woman and marking me up all over, so even when I do try to actively participate in our love making, he usually ends up dominating me again. I think it is because he cannot stand such intimacy often because it makes his heart vulnerable, and he doesn't like admitting to that. At the first tilt of my hips that allowed his steely member to slide even deeper into my core, he let out a deep groan and his hands on my body tightened.

"Yuya." He gritted the word out, biting down on my shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

A thin line of blood trickled down from my shoulder off to the side of my chest. Kyo slowed his thrusts as he arched his upper body back to lap at the ruby droplet, sending his shaft sliding snugly inside my body. I cried out and my body tightened around him so he could almost not move. We both froze, staring at each other hotly. Then he smirked at me.

"Feels that good, woman? I ain't done yet." He said, slowly pulling out until just his tip was still inside my body. Then, without moving his shaft, Kyo tracked his hands over my entire body, touching every spot I was sensitive at. Now laughing at me, he leaned down and licked my chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and leaving it wet before he drew back and blew on it to make me gasp. I squirmed, wiggling my hips to try to get him to come inside me fully again, but Kyo has better control over his urges than I do. But not much, and I know better than anyone how to make him go insane with desire for me. Rearing up, I swept his hair over his shoulder and pushed him down my body a little bit so I could latch my mouth onto the back of his neck right below his ear and lick him like crazy while I tickled his spine with feather light touches from my fingers.

Those were two sensitive spots on his body that could and would drive him wild. He slammed his member back into my willing body, both of us letting out deep groans at the sudden hot connection. Pushing his upper body off me with his arms, Kyo hung over me as his hips drove into me passionately, his eyes never leaving my face. Our skin was sweat slicked and every thrust had us rubbing against each other, which just made us hotter. I threw my head back and hung on, my nails digging grooves into Kyo's back as we both shattered together. Heat filled me from every part of my being and he collapsed on top of me, panting hard. I only had a second to enjoy the feeling of Kyo in my arms before he rolled to his side and pulled my limp body against him. Still breathing hard, he kissed my shoulder and pulled the blanket up over our sweating bodies.

I closed my eyes and breathed deep. Smoke, blood, and sweat, that was Kyo's smell and it comforted me whenever I caught it. Some people might be disgusted that a smell like that sang to me, but it said warrior and lover all at the same time. His arm slid around my front right under my breasts, the rough hair dusting his skin rubbing against my still sensitive nipples and making me press into him harder for more tactile sensation. My eyes shot open when I felt him nudging against my damp and swollen entry, hot and hard again. He was curled against my back and there wasn't much room for movement, but somehow Kyo managed to slide his shaft into me from being curled up behind me. I gasped and tried to move, but his arms tightened.

"No. Like this." He commanded, just nudging his hips against mine, rocking his shaft in and out of me in minute increments. It was tantalizing and wonderful, sending constant tiny little shivers over my body inside and out. But it also left me hungering for deeper thrusts and more of him inside. Once again I tried shifting my hips to coerce him into deeper, fuller thrusts that would have us both screaming. Kyo laughed lowly and nipped my ear, licking the delicate shell as he spoke directly over the parts he'd left wet so I made little mewling sounds with each word.

"I want to make it so I'm the only man who sees you, the only man you know, but I also want to show the world that you are mine. I want to ravage you, rape you, every time our eyes meet. I can't control it and I'm halfway worried that my insatiable need will drive you away." He whispered, squeezing me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. "But even so, I would hunt you down and lock you away to keep you." Every word he spoke made my heart sing, even though the aura of dark, bloody possessiveness should have scared me into running for my life. I found his hands under my breasts and clasped them with my own, turning my head until I could just make out the bulwark of his shoulder over me.

"I love _you_, Kyo. No one is going to take me from you. We are both scared and uncertain about it all, but as long as we love, everything will be alright." I answered him, smiling. Kyo lifted his head, the glowing red of his eyes all I was able to see in the darkness surrounding us. He shoved me onto my back and climbed on top of me again without withdrawing from between my thighs, the sudden shift in position making him slam into me fully.

Crying out, I saw the muscled expanse of his shoulder and sank my teeth into the smooth skin there without thought. Kyo grunted in pain, then started ramming into me like his one objective was a total unity with me. As he drove me higher and higher towards another summit, I dug my teeth into his shoulder harder until bright coppery fluid touched my tongue. Even knowing I had made him bleed, I didn't withdraw, since his shoulder was the only thing muffling my screams by this point. Plus, Kyo's blood had the ability to heal and revitalize, so I could get more energy for bedroom play from it, which was probably why he clapped a hand to my head to hold me in place as he continued undulating his hips. He didn't want me to be done yet, either.

One final thrust and then I completely shattered, every muscle in my body clenching tightly as stars and swirls danced in front of my eyes. I felt Kyo release his warmth inside me once more, flooding me completely inside like he always did and collapse atop me again. It was like Kyo wanted to mark me as his in every possible way each time we made love, inside and out. And I loved it.

Every single time, I was totally sated, almost too languid to move, and this time was no different; but when he went to roll off me, I clutched at him. "No. Stay. I want to stay like this with you." I murmured. He made an annoyed sound and rolled off onto his back anyway. He hated having his back exposed, probably because he has been fighting since he was a young child. Just when I was getting ready to sigh in disappointment, hard hands picked me up and deposited me atop him. His hand curled over my bottom and he smiled when I jerked my head up to glare at him.

"My ass." He said, lightly slapping the flesh. I flushed, then sighed and knocked my forehead lightly against his. Kyo used his other hand to cup the back of my head and hold me still for a deep, reassuring kiss, not like the ravenously hungry ones we'd shared only moments before. This was a tenderer, loving kiss. Still enough to make me hot, though.

"Sleep, woman. I have more plans for the night yet." His words made me freeze, but then I started chuckling and squeezed him. Sometimes, it's just better to go along with those who are insane. Plus, it's more fun. I couldn't wait to spend my night wrapped in Kyo's embrace. After all, there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

"Hey, dog-face. We've still got to go to Tokyo, so when are you going to get that fat ass out of bed?" The growled words woke me up and I moaned, rolling onto my back and opening my bleary eyes. When I had collapsed onto the pallet, hardly able to move and worn out from making love all night, dawn had just been streaking across the sky. From the light in the room, it was still pretty early in the day, so I hadn't been allowed to sleep much. Kyo was standing over me, smirking.

"You really look like a spotted dog today, ugly." Flushing, I sat up and looked down at my exposed body and gasped. I was covered in red marks and teeth imprints from our night of play. They ran up my belly and chest, covered my thighs and even my arms had marks. After we've rested a little, Kyo had taken me again and again, insatiable in his desire for my body. As dawn had started creeping across the sky, Kyo had finally fallen asleep and that allowed me to rest a little, but not enough to recover from a night of playing with the demon I called my lover. Hanging my head, I moaned a little. Every shift of my body caused a dull pain to radiate out from between my thighs and the many bite marks on my body burned a little as a reminder of how they'd been made. My muscles felt like liquid mush and I was strangely sluggish, like my mind and body was in a fog. Kyo moved about the room and then some fabric was draped over my head. I reached up and yanked it off, then stared. It was a light blue silk kimono with a flower pattern and dark blue ribbons. By far, it was the best kimono I had ever held in my life. I turned and stared at Kyo, flabbergasted. He laughed at my expression.

"You said I owed you one, woman, and since I tore the one you were wearing, there's no way I could allow you to go out naked." He said, bending and pulling me to my feet. Dazed, I slipped into the kimono and cinched it at my waist. Kyo stood behind me and tied my hair back quickly with a blue ribbon, slapping my bottom as he walked by. He bent and picked up the pack with Siu's sword.

"Since I'm the reason you're walking like you're in pain, I'll carry this until we get to Tokyo."

Heat spread across my face, but I forced my aching body to move and followed Kyo down to the matron's desk to pay our fee before we left. The young woman who was manning the desk was the servant girl who had been in charge of us last night, and after a few rounds of play, had brought us the dinner Kyo ordered. When she saw us, she flushed bright red. She must have known that we were definitely not brother and sister and what we were doing last night was patently obvious from looking at me. Kyo had purposely left marks on my neck that my kimono and hair didn't hide. Oblivious to her embarrassment or mine, Kyo put the coins for our charge onto the desk and headed out. Before I could follow him, the woman leaned over and grabbed my arm, jerking me to a stop. I bite my lip and winced as my body protested being pulled around.

"Wait…you are that samurai's woman, aren't you? How'd you get a man like that?" She asked, fingers digging painfully into my arm as she watched after Kyo's back with hot, desirous eyes. She thought she could get him if I told her how I'd done it. I shrugged her off and backed towards the door.

"I believed in him." I answered her. Rushing outside, I bumped into someone and fell backwards. "Sorry!" I squeaked, catching myself on the doorframe.

"No no, it's I who should be apologizing. After all, I am unsighted." A familiar mid ranged voice said, laughter hidden under the words.

"This was how we first met, was it not, Miss Yuya?" Gentle hands righted me and I looked up into a kind face of a boy just entering manhood. Laughing, I threw my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. With his prematurely white hair and sightless eyes, most people mistook him for someone harmless despite the fact he wore his duel blades openly, but that assumption was false. Here was one of the few men Kyo regarded as an equal…and the only person he had ever taken under his wing as a type of pupil in the art of slaughter. In a way, Kyo had raised him like a son and still treated him differently from his other allies. It was easy to see that he held a special place in Kyo's heart.

"Akira! I haven't seen you in months. Looks like Kyo didn't beat you up too badly." I said, pushing back to study him. Akira flushed a little and stepped away. He was obsessed with beating Kyo in battle, so he kept training and practicing to fight him. After the battle three years ago, he'd been hurt so badly that people thought he'd never wield his swords again, but he'd trained hard and proven that he was just as good a warrior as any other man of a warrior line, despite the fact that he had no warrior's lineage to pull strength from like the men he kept company with. It made me admire and respect him all the more. Now he was stronger and more determined than ever.

"Speaking of Kyo, where is he? I have urgent business with him." Akira said, stepping away from the door so I could step out. I glanced around but didn't see my man anywhere on the street. Then I shivered as I felt the violent aura pressing against me moments before Kyo appeared at my side and grabbed me, pulling me against him.

"Akira, didn't I beat you enough last time? Touch my woman again and I'll kill ya." He growled at the poor guy. I sighed and rammed my elbow into his gut, twisting out of his grasp. Smiling at Akira, I grabbed his arm and started walking off while Kyo cursed foully and followed, pulling our arms apart and stepping between. He hates it when I touch other men, but he especially gets upset when I touch Yukimura, Sasuke, Akira, or Red Tiger. I wonder why that is?

"Say what you need to and then get lost." Akira sighed and rubbed his forehead, then straightened his back and started talking, nimbly avoiding obstacles in the street as he did so. Akira may be blind, but his other senses more than made up for it. He could sense things that others missed, making him a dangerous opponent for many fighters. Of course, he learned that ability from watching Kyo and his other three "servants" as he called them, so they were all mostly evenly matched. But against anyone else, even the powerful Mibu, I would always believe that Akira would come through and win. He was so determined to do so that it was impossible to think he'd do otherwise.

"Akari recently got in contact with me through Bontenmaru, who is, as you know, hanging around Yukimura who got this information from Okuni originally and ran it by Akari and Shinrei to check it. It appears that several dangerous Mibu weapons were stolen during our battles three years ago and have made it into mainstream Japan. Since you refused to become the new leader of the Mibu and they've taken a step away from micromanaging the world, it has been decided that leaving these weapons loose will upset the balance of power again. I was sent out to find you and then go find the weapons." He said, lifting a hand. "There's three katana, one kodachi, two spears and a final unknown weapon missing." Kyo sighed, then pulled the bandit leader's sword out. I grabbed it from him.

"Akira, we've already found one, or I think we have. This sword can steal life force or souls." I said, handing it over. Akira took it from me cautiously. "A bandit had it, and from all appearances, he gained wealth and authority through it and not his fighting skills. Is this one of the weapons that is missing?" I asked as he hefted the blade. Although he couldn't touch it with his fingers to find out what it was like, I knew him well enough to know he was using his mind's eye to study the blade. After a moment Akira handed it back and nodded.

"I think so. Of course, I don't know all the details, so we'll have to get Shinrei or Akari to make certain. I was just asked to find you and take you to Yukimura and the others. We are all strong, but you're the strongest." He said. Kyo snorted and put the dangerous weapon away. Then he draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his embrace as we walked down the street. I flushed as people glanced at me out the corners of their eyes, whispering. Walking between two samurai like I was, I guess most people thought I was a really ugly Geisha or something. Sighing, I poked Kyo in the side. He turned and looked down at me, head tilted to the side to show he was listening.

"So are we going to help them after we catch Mao?" I asked. Akira snapped and began digging in his pockets before Kyo could talk, then handed me a pouch full of money. I took it and stared at it blankly, not clear on what I was being given. He blushed slightly and scratched his neck nervously.

"Red Tiger said he knew you were hunting a bounty and had me and Hotaru capture all the major bounties in this area to make sure you were good to go. We did it under your name and such. So here is the money for that…" He trailed off when I growled and pulled out my pistol. Gulping, he paused, looking nervous. My penchant for shooting people who angered me, usually Kyo or Kyoshiro, was legendary.

"Being a female bounty hunter depends on having a reputation that people can trust, not having one that means you get wanted criminals to catch your bounties for you!" I shrieked, going to fire at him. Kyo reached over and grabbed the muzzle of the gun, pulling it out of my grasp. I whirled and tried to grab it, but Kyo is taller than me and held it over my head while I jumped around him like a frog. Frustrated, I tried to stomp on his foot, but he easily avoided my move.

"Why should I help you worthless servants?" He asked Akira as I tried climbing his body to get my weapon back. He let me grab onto him, but he didn't hand over the weapon. People staring at us looked aghast at my behavior, but I was way past caring. Akira couldn't see what was going on, per se, but he knew and cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Miss Yuya, please." He whispered, pulling me down off Kyo and brushing me off. I growled and started grumbling to myself about stupid men and tying them up. Kyo put my gun in his kimono and pulled me back to his side away from his pupil. I let him, trying to slide my hands inside his clothes to grab my weapon, but he kept moving away at the last minute. At my wits end, I sank my teeth into his hand and met his red glare with my own green one when he finally looked at me. He shook his hand, but I refused to take my teeth out of his flesh. Narrowing my eyes, I dragged my tongue along the skin inside my mouth. He watched me hotly, suddenly intent on me. Keeping up the action with my tongue, I shoved my hands inside his clothes and grabbed the butt of my gun, finally pulling it free. Letting go and stepping away from the two men, I smiled and danced around. Facing Akira, I leveled the gun at him.

"Now then, about what we were talking about!" I exclaimed, smirking. He held his hands up in surrender. Laughing again, I spun the gun in my hands then safely put it away inside my kimono. "Since we are free, I guess we can help Yukimura." I said. Akira started to brighten, but Kyo shook his head.

"Why should I have to obey that bastard's summons? I'm not one of his ten to be ordered around, and the mistakes of others aren't my concern." He growled, grabbing my arm and making me yelp since he'd latched onto a spot where he'd left a particularly tender mark. Without adjusting his grip, he started to pull on me some more. I dug my heels in to resist, but suddenly my legs gave out and the world spun like my head was twirling. Before I could hit the ground, I was caught by Kyo. He pulled me against his chest and frowned, pressing his palm against my cheek.

"Yuya?" I heard Akira's voice like it was from a long distance away, the only thing centering my world the crimson stare of my lover. My skin was hot but I was breaking out in shakes despite the sweat beading on my forehead. I felt weak and nauseous, each shift of Kyo's body as he walked supporting me threatening to send my breakfast spilling onto the ground. He could tell, too. Kyo swung me around so he was holding me under the shoulders and under my knees.

"Akari is with Yukimura? Where are we meeting them?" My lover asked lowly. I opened my mouth to tell him not to treat me like I was sick, but when I did all I could do was swallow hard against the nauseous feeling in my throat. Akari was a great shaman and healer, and had in fact saved me from the brink of death once before right in front of Kyo's eyes. I'm certain that Kyo was remembering that and thus his sudden resolve to take me to where she...erm, he…no she was. But with me hardly able to lift my limbs and feeling sick every time I moved, I was thinking that the journey wasn't going to be pretty for either one of us if we did go.

I couldn't tell what was wrong with me.

Rarely did I ever get sick and I wasn't one to be slowed down by illness when I did fall ill. Even when my life was in danger, I am the type that is just too stubborn to give up or give in. The bandits hadn't done anything to me, and I hadn't been around any magical people lately other than Kyo. Although he had the power to fundamentally alter the nature of a human, he wouldn't do it. And probably wouldn't know how. He was a warrior. The only time I'd seen him use the gift of being Mibu and of a demonic line with special powers was when he had healed the whole lot of his allies during that dangerous battle three years ago. And when he had left some of his blood for Akari to use to stop the other Mibu from dying of a wasting disease built into their blood. But I was pretty certain that I hadn't caught any dangerous diseases recently. Shaking my head weakly, I grabbed the sleeve of Kyo's kimono as he carried me and our bags. Akira was trotting along beside him anxiously, worry written all over his face.

"Kyo… I can walk. I just got really dizzy for a moment." I told him. He looked at me for a moment, then stopped and slowly allowed me to stand on my own feet. As soon as he slid his hands away from my body, my knees wanted to buckle but I bit my lip and forced my muscles to hold. Kyo didn't like weak women. Cold sweat beaded on my brow, but slowly I started walking again. My joints ached but I kept moving and eventually the pain and dizziness went away. Smiling, I looked up at Kyo. "Perfectly fine now, Kyo. Just a little nauseous is all." I said, patting my stomach.

"Maybe it was the Inn food?" Kyo reached out and slid his hand against my cheek, cupping one side of my head in his broad palm. I softened my smile and leaned my cheek into his calloused touch.

"Truly, Kyo. I'm fine. Maybe I've got a little day long bug. But even if I'm better I think we should still go help Yukimura and the others." Kyo dropped his hand to my shoulder and guided me through the last vestige of the crowd, Akira close behind us.

"We're going to see Akari. What happens after that, I don't give a damn." He told me. Akira sighed and rubbed his head. As I walked by I patted him on the shoulders. "I'll talk to him about it. He's already involved." I whispered, following Kyo. Tokyo wasn't much farther away from Shibuya, but Kyo walked slowly the rest of the day so we had to camp out on the road again. Although I usually set up the camp and cook the dinner, neither Kyo nor Akira let me anywhere near the pack, so I couldn't set up. They just set out a place for me to sit and stared at me until I sat. Kyo sat next to the river we were camping by and tried to catch fish while Akira tended the fire. I sighed and stood, cracking my back. Walking to the river, I sat by Kyo's side. The cool night air brushed against my skin, but the kimono he'd bought me was warm and by his side I was comfortable.

"You know I'm alright, don't you?" I asked softly, leaning against him. Kyo turned suddenly and caught my jaw in his hand, roughly kissing me. I blinked, startled, as his tongue slipped into my mouth and he gave me the deep, wetly passionate kiss that he always did. Our breathing mingled and I got tiny shivers on my entire body as Kyo deepened the kiss by grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. It was almost like he wanted to devour me. He licked every crevice of my mouth and kept my mouth so busy I couldn't hardly draw air, let alone swallow. When he finally pulled away and allowed me to breath, I was mortified to feel some saliva leak out the corner of my mouth. I wiped it away, blushing heavily. He smirked, then went back to hauling fish out of the water like it was nothing. I glowered at him, then sighed. Focus, Yuya.

"Kyo…the business with the swords…I think that we should help. If you go against the Mibu Weapons, you may meet a great fighter eventually. And maybe find out about your past." I said. He snorted, which could mean anything. While we all knew he was the last of the True Mibu, nothing was known about his parents or anything like that; Muramasa had found him wandering around when he was very young and taken him in. Though I knew it really didn't bother Kyo that much, I thought he might like finding out more about himself. And I wanted to know more. After all, nothing was known about the True Mibu at all, since the copies were all that remained except for my lover.

Kyo finished fishing and tossed the stick he'd used into the water. He's actually pretty good at fishing, despite how lazy and crude he is. Carrying the stash of fish by their tales, he walked back to the campsite without saying a word. It was probably going to take more than me talking to convince him to participate in something he considered not his matter. I knew how to persuade him, but… I looked at the bite marks visible around the collar of my kimono. I wasn't entirely certain that my body could handle anymore. I sat by the river awhile longer, thinking on what to do to get Kyo to agree to go. No matter what scenario I came up with, the solution always ended up with me seducing him one way or another. Great. Sighing, I followed him back. Akira had already stabbed the fish and was roasting them on the fire. Kyo must have cleaned and gutted them. I sat down again and started to fiddle with my gun, taking it apart and cleaning it out. As I worked I was aware of Kyo's eyes never straying far from me. Akira too seemed to be rather watchful. I scowled and slammed the gun parts down.

"Look you guys, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Stop watching me as if I'm some weak little girl who needs constant supervision!" I growled. Akira meekly settled back but Kyo laughed and pulled me over into his lap. Akira just sighed and shook his head, going back to tending the fish.

"That's my woman, feisty and ugly until the end." Kyo said, wrapping me in his arms as he held me captive. I struggled and shouted at him, but trying to break Kyo's hold was pointless. I couldn't get away until he let me. His hands slid inside my kimono and groped at my breasts. I flushed and hissed his name, slicing my eyes over to where Akira sat. Even though he was technically blind… Akira still knows things. I pushed at his arm, but couldn't get him to withdraw his hand from inside my clothes. In desperation, I crossed my arms over my chest, trapping his palm between my breasts. That stilled his groping, but now his fingers tweaked my nipples as I tried to ignore him. Luckily Akira wasn't aware yet what was going on practically right in front of him but it was only a matter of time.

"Kyo, fish are done. Come get yours. You too, Yuya-san." The blind man called. I twisted around and glared at Kyo. He laughed and finally let me go, rising to grab two fishes and hand one to me before sitting beside me again. I scowled at him as I blew on the crackling meat. The man was incorrigible.

"Since we've been walking all day and will be walking most of the day tomorrow, we should probably get some rest." Akira suggested as he ate. "Yukimura will meet us once we get in town; he has Sasuke watching out for us and nothing gets by that kid. Then he'll take us to where everyone is at. I think we're meeting in one of Red Tiger's Family homes, on account of Mahiro being pregnant." I perked up at that.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful. They didn't tell me, but that's probably why they came to visit. I'm sad they didn't get the chance to announce it to me. Have they decided what the possible names are, or what?" I asked, leaning forward excitedly. I loved children, and always have. My brother had been so popular with all the kids in our town that the love and care he showed for them had rubbed off on me. It would be a lie to say that the thought of having children with Kyo hadn't crossed my mind over the years we'd been together, but I've never asked him about it. Kyo should have children, since he is the last of the True Mibu and carrier of that exalted bloodline. But he's not the kind to be a father, nor has he ever shown an interest in children except for when he saved Akira before I'd known him. And besides, the man has never made mention of marrying me, so children were definitely out of the picture. If he didn't love me enough to tie me to him with his name, then… I sighed softly. Kyo didn't have a name to tie me to. He was Demon Eyes Kyo, Demon of the Mibu, and Slayer of 10,000 men. But not once had he ever been given an actual name outside of Kyo. I guess he could go by Mibu, but Kyoshiro already had that name and as good of friends as they were, I doubt Kyo would want to share a name with him more than he already did. Akira speaking jolted me out of my depressing thoughts.

"When I last spoke to them, Mahiro said that Red Tiger has to go with the family naming tradition that has been passed down through the generations, regardless of the child's sex. However, for the baby's personal name, they decide Mayumi for a girl and Muramasa for a boy." At the name, Kyo looked up. Muramasa had trained him how to fight, made his dangerously powerful sword, and practically raised Kyo after taking the boy from the control of the Mibu. And he'd given up his life to teach Kyo the skills he'd needed to fight against the monster who threatened Japan. Even today, years after the man's death, Kyo would still sometimes sit still and quite with a bird on his shoulders, a bird that had belonged to Muramasa. I smiled and put my hand on Kyo's knee.

"That's great. I bet that they'd be so happy." I said, cleaning off the last of the meat from the fish bones and tossing the remains aside. My body was sore and achy from the events of the night before, and moving still caused me a bit of pain between the thighs, so I was pretty tired. Since Akira was with us, I knew Kyo wouldn't attack me tonight. I love the man, but every once in a while I liked just sleeping next to him. That thought in mind, I yawned and draped the blanket over my shoulders, laying down on Kyo's pallet he'd laid out earlier. I stared at him from my position on the ground, tracing my eyes over him as he smoked lazily next to the fire, the wispy white smoke curling around him and making him seem even more otherworldly than he already was. He felt my gaze and turned slightly, catching my eyes.

"Sleep, woman. Akira's turn to take watch won't be for awhile." His words were gruff, but I knew he was worried about me. I nodded and pulled the blanket up to my nose, tucking it around my body tightly. The woolen fabric smelled like water, sunshine, and the ever present tang of tobacco that was Kyo's scent. Breathing deeply, I felt my eyes slowly drift shut and sleep washed over me like a gentle wave.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke slowly late in the night, when the fire was reduced to glowing embers in the velvet darkness around us. I felt Kyo slipping into my cocoon of warmth under the blanket while Akira took up his seat by the fire. The pallet was a little ways away from the embers so we were cast in shadows except for what the light of the moon illuminated of us from under the trees. I murmured sleepily to him as he spooned himself against my back, hands wrapping around my body to hold me close to him as he rested. His breath was warm against my neck as he tucked my head beside his and smoothed my hair away from my shoulder. I shivered when he kissed me right below my jaw, but he always did something like that before he settled in to sleep. It was like he had to breathe in my scent or feel my skin before he could rest peacefully. I closed my eyes again and let my body completely relax into his, warm and protected by his hard body. Sleep began to fog up my mind when his hand slid into the top of my kimono I was sleeping in since I hadn't changed before going to sleep. My eyes snapped open when Kyo boldly palmed my breast and pinched the tender nipple between his fingers. I turned my head as far as I could and opened my mouth to yell at him but he shoved his other hand against my lips, two of his fingers accidentally sliding inside, although that didn't stop him from taking advantage of that.

"Shh, quite, dog-face. Akira's hearing is really good. Wouldn't want him to hear ya. Hold still and keep quiet." He whispered hotly against my ear, his words little more than a puff of air. Still stopping my words with his hand on my mouth, he lightly grazed his teeth against the bared shoulder he'd kissed earlier. His lips barely grazed my skin before he bent down and started slowly lapping at me, moving inch by infinitesimal inch up the line of my shoulder to my neck, then to my jaw and ear. By the time he reached my jaw I was shivering and the breast he had yet to touch was aching for his attention. Tears of frustration built in my eyes, but also tears of wanting. My body was getting hot, and with Kyo laying behind me like this, both of us on our sides facing the fire, I couldn't touch him. My hands were pinned against my chest. It seemed like my breasts were extra sensitive and the each time Kyo's tongue touched me, jolts of sensation went zinging straight to them and between my thighs. I clenched my legs together and bit down on his fingers, making him pull his hand away from my mouth. Drawing in a quiet gasping breath, I pushed back with my bottom and felt his desire poking me. I smiled and tilted my head to the side, taking my ear out of the reach of his lips unless he shifted.

"If I let you do this, we are going to help Yukimura." I whispered back. Kyo's hand froze. If I was going to persuade him this way, then I was going to do it all the way. Under the cover of the blanket, I wiggled one arm free and reached around my body, sliding my palm into Kyo's kimono. His skin was burning hot to the touch and jumped when my nails grazed it. I stroked my hand from his chest to right below his navel until his body was tense. Then I pulled my hand out of his clothes and slowly started to pull my kimono up above my thighs. His bare legs rubbed against mine and he blew out a frustrated breath, squeezing my breast hard.

"Fine, ugly. Deal." He said, pulling my head back and biting me hard on the jaw. I smiled and let my eyes drift closed. Kyo's hands both reached down my body. With one hand he dove between my thighs and spread open my entrance, which allowed him to use his other hand to explore down below freely. I shoved the edge of the blanket into my mouth to keep from crying out as he slid two fingers deep into my ready body, pumping them in and out. For some reason I was more excited the normal. Maybe it was the thought of Akira finding out what we were doing in the shadows behind him. Whatever the reason, I clapped my hands on Kyo's wrist to stop his movements. He stilled, then pulled both hands away. I let my hands fall to the side as he shifted my top leg to the side so he could insert his between mine. His hips pushed against me, the proof of his hunger leading the way. I grabbed a fistful of the blanket and shuddered. Kyo opened my body again and slowly guided his hard tip in.

Shifting in slow increments, he invaded me fully. I clenched tight around his hot length, breathing deeply through my nose to keep from panting or letting out mewling cries of pleasure. Finally all the way inside me, Kyo slid both his hands up my body and grabbed my breasts again, starting a slow, sensual massage of the flesh that made me tense up. Silently, every second a minute and excruciating as an hour, he made love to me. His hips thrust slowly, with purpose and skill, hitting me in every spot that normally had me screaming his name to the skies. He breathed quickly and heavily against my neck, his body burning hot against and in mine. Kyo pinched both my nipples hard at the same time and I shattered in his arms. Clenching tightly around his member inside me, I came hard, but without a single sound, which made me get even hotter as I reached release. In the midst of that, I felt more than heard Kyo grunt and his heat filled me up completely. We remained locked together for several long minutes, and I finally took the blanket out of my mouth.

"Kyo.." I whispered his name because I couldn't not say it. He shifted his body, his member still inside me, so that we lay comfortably within each other's embrace. His hair spilled over my face as I finally opened my eyes and craned my neck around to look at him. His face was slightly flushed and that smirk of his flirted over his lips. He conked me on the forehead with his own, using a hand to turn my face back around to the fire.

"Sleep, woman." He ordered louder, closing his own eyes. I giggled and giving my inner muscles one last squeeze to torment him, allowed my own eyes to drift shut and restful sleep to wash over me. When I woke up the next morning, Kyo had already gotten up and was packing together our things. I felt sickly and tired, and between my legs was a sticky mess I knew I was going to have to wash up. Moaning a little, I sat up and rubbed my face. Why was I feeling so horrid whenever I woke up? It hadn't started until Kyo came back… lack of sleep? I growled under my breath, knowing that was probably it since Kyo was keeping me awake so much. Akira heard me and smiled in my direction.

"Morning, Yuya-san. I was going to wake you but Kyo wouldn't let me. There're meat buns for breakfast. After you wash up a little we will be on our way to Tokyo." He said, slinging a pack over his shoulder. I noticed Sui's sword on his back as well. A quick glance at Kyo proved that his pack was actually mine. They weren't going to let me carry anything. Jerks. Glowering, I staggered upright and hurried to the river side. Rolling up the hem of the kimono, I waded out into the cool water and quickly cleaned myself up. I sighed and stood tall, stretching out my back. Thinking on it, maybe all my nausea and sickly feeling was completely natural. After all, women have that unfortunate condition once a month…Kyo hated it, and would often make love to me despite my protests during those times. He really dislikes being denied, more then I disliked cleaning dirty sheets. I find it strange, though, since most men find women unclean during those times. My cycles are usually very light, something that has been slightly irregular since I started after my brother's death. But every couple of years I would get hit with a really heavy cycle that would literally have me off my feet and crying for days. I would like to be prepared in case that is that reason I was feeling ill, but my supplies were in the pack and Kyo had it. Grumpy again, I got out of the river and straightened my clothes, walking to where the men awaited me. I glared at Kyo as I walked up to him and tugged on the strap of my pack.

"Gimme that." I ordered. He smirked and just started walking. I growled and stomped after him, trying to pull the pack from his shoulders as Akira cheerfully followed along behind us. As I walked, grumbling the whole time, I watched Kyo. He was just so…beautiful to me. I know many people thought it strange that I found a murderer like him beautiful, but I did. Kyo had a pure soul, despite his decidedly cruel nature. He never allowed others to manipulate him and did what he could to protect those he cared about. Watching his tall, broad back from behind, I smiled. I love this man so much it hurts me. As though he could feel my stare, Kyo turned around and caught me with an admittedly sappy look on my face.

"Bitch, stop staring at me like that and get your ass moving." He snapped. I laughed and skipped up to his side.

"But Kyo, I thought you liked my ass?" I teased, skipping around to walk in front of him. Kyo slapped me across the rear with his Tenrou. I yelped and jumped forward, turning bright red.

"Such a loud woman." Kyo sneered as he walked up to my side. "But I can make you even louder." I flushed bright red and huffed, turning my back on him to stomp ahead of the men. No matter that he was right, there are some things a girl just can't stand. For the rest of the morning, I didn't speak to either one of the guys. But as I walked, I felt trembles in my muscles and nausea was constantly licking at my throat. Not wanting to let the guys know I was feeling ill again, I pushed myself harder. Finally, we reached the outskirts of Tokyo. I stopped and stared at the bustling city in the distance. So many people, all living in one place, was slightly daunting. As much as I love being around people, I need solitude as well. Kyo and Akira stopped next to me, both men surveying the distant crowds.

"Sake, noisy women… where is that brat Sasuke meeting us at?" Kyo asked Akira, putting a hand on the back of my neck. I slide away from him, not wanting to give him the chance to feel how hot my body had become. There was a fine film of sweat on my skin as well, and my eyes were slightly blurry. What was wrong with me? My lover gave me a strange look as I slide away from him but didn't pursue me, for a young man jumped down from the tree before us and stood glowering in our general direction until his eyes landed on me.

"Nee-san!" He called, walking up. I forced a smile and opened my arms, embracing the young white haired boy. Well he wasn't a boy any longer. He was turning into a handsome young man. In the years since the battle that had almost taken Kyo from me, Sasuke had grown as tall as me and leaner, losing the childish baby fat and developing the slim musculature of a ninja in truth. The white hair he had grown a little long as a boy was cut in a close shag around his face, making him look even more mature has it framed his eyes. His golden eyes, more catlike than a human, beguiled those who looked at him and gave his angular face a more mysterious quality. And, I thought with a smile, those golden eyes of him had beguiled the heart of his master, although only the boy himself seemed unaware of that fact. Now that the boy was quickly approaching his seventeenth birthday, and his body was gaining lean muscles and maturity, there had been some talk of a difference in the way his master watched him. Some of our traveling companions had a bet going on as to how long it would be before Sasuke was "taken" by his master. I found that thought a little disturbing and didn't actually think it was going to happen, but trying to convince Bontenmaru and Hotaru of anything other than what they thought was impossible. I stepped back with my hands on his shoulders. He was going to be a highly attractive man once he grew into his gangly body a little more.

"Sasuke, it's so good to see you again. How are Saizo and the others?" I asked, letting him go. He gifted me with a rare smile, one that lit up his gold eyes and made his face take on the boyish quality it never had a chance to hold in his youth.

"The Sanada Ten are all fine. Yukimura is…Yukimura. He's waiting at an Inn, along with everyone else. I'll take you there." He said, turning and walking off after only briefly nodding to the other two. I shook my head at him. He is forever going to be a difficult boy to handle but I guarantee that Yukimura is probably the only one who can do so. Sasuke led us into the hustle and bustle of the town, but we were never hemmed in by the crowd. It probably had something to do with both Sasuke and Kyo's dangerous auras that kept people away. Akira controlled his fighting spirit completely so he could blend in and go unnoticed. We were led to one of the more luxurious parts of town and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Red Tiger is paying for the rooms for all of us. He wants to use his family home but his father is also in town so he can't." Sasuke said as he knocked on the door, rolling his eyes. "If Yukimura could keep his head out of a sake bottle we might have been able to use this chance to take care of Tokugawa." He mumbled as the door cracked opened. I recognized Saizo's face and smiled at him. He nodded his head back and opened the door to let us in. Sounds of drinking, talking, and yelling rolled out at us. I smiled as I recognized some of the voices and what they were saying.

"Haha, you can't win because I'm the best!" That had to be Bontenmaru. He's always going to be convinced that he is the strongest man in the world.

"I hate water…" That has to be…

"What did you say, Hotaru?" Yup, it was Hotaru. And Shinrei is here too. I wish those brothers would just get along already.

"When is Lord Kyo going to get here? I miss him so much…" Ugh… I know she's helped us a lot, but Lady Okuni still bothered me. Her obsession with Kyo has to go…

"Lord Kyo? Shut your mouth, you fat whore. Kyo is mine." Ah, Akari! Get her, Akari…wait, no, you have a Kyo obsession too!

"Now now, let's all just try to get along, ok? Here, have some more sake." I laughed at that. Yukimura would never change.

"Um…Yukimura, maybe you should stop drinking now…" That voice belonged to Red Tiger. I was a little shocked he wasn't drunk yet. He tried to keep up with Yukimura and always failed.

Frowning, Sasuke shoved the door of the common room open and stalked in. There, gathered in a circle about the room, were our companions from the old days. They all looked up and stopped what they were doing as we came in. The reactions upon seeing us were all varied and humorous. When Yukimura Sanada saw us he smiled, but then yelped when his young ninja Saskue took his sake bottle and hit him on the head with it. I laughed a little but when I saw Yukimura's almost violet eyes as he let the ninja scold him, my heart warmed a little. He really did love the boy. Kyo started yelling at Bontenmaru, saying he was the leader and the best. Okuni, upon seeing Kyo, tried to cling onto him, but Akari threw herself in the way and the two started bickering. Akira shrank back upon seeing Akari, and bumped into Hotaru and Shinre, who were about five seconds away from starting a fight inside the inn. Those two half brothers can never get along. I laughed and took a step back towards Kyo, but bumped into someone. Hearing the soft gasp, I turned and saw Sakuya with a tray full of tea behind me. Kyoshiro was right behind her, steadying her.

I smiled a welcome to them. I saw other friends of ours, members of the group who had fought to save the world all those years ago, lingering around the room. I waved to Yuan and his father, heading over to them to give them my hellos since it had been awhile for me to see them. Tokito scurried closer to Akira as I walked by. The young girl had stuck to the blind man like glue since he'd beaten her in battle; it was kinda a repeat of Kyo and Akira when he was growing up. I opened my mouth to greet her at the same time she saw me. Before anyone could say anything, Kyo had punched Bontenmaru hard enough to send him flying back into Okuni and knocking her down. Akari, seeing Kyo's back turned, sprung forward and tried to strike him in the face, the only way Kyo had ever agreed to think about marrying her. Even after knowing we were lovers, she still never gave up on getting her man. Kyo turned and caught the woman's staff before it got near to him.

"Still slow, Akari." He taunted, then lost his sneer. "You need to look at Yuya. She is sick." His words caused the whole room to fall silent as many worried eyes locked onto me. I sighed and shook my head.

"He's over reacting. I'm fine." I protested. Kyo turned on me fast and his red eyes were hotly angry. I took a step back, then sighed. "Fine! Akari can check me over. But it's nothing serious." I snapped. Yukimura stood up and walked over to me. I glanced up at him. For being a man in his forties, he was certainly eternally youthful in appearance. He was almost as tall as Kyo, with a strong body frame he usually kept hidden under the robes he wore due his station. His face was still young and handsome, those distinctly blue violet eyes of his still sharp. His black hair had not one strand of grey in it and his features were unlined as twenty year olds. The only time I recalled his age was when I thought of his powerful, ruthless personality gained through a hard life. Kyo watched him closely as he patted me on the shoulder.

"We will all talk after Akari has looked at you." He said kindly. I sighed and started to follow Akari out of the room. Sakuya stood up and followed, making everyone look puzzled. The dark haired seer flushed.

"Well… Though she has the heart of a women, Akari is technically still a man so I feel that we should have a woman go with Yuya." She said, making me flush and everyone else laugh. Akari held up a hand and glowered at everyone. They shut up and she smiled, leading us out of the room. No one messed with Akari. Even though the Medusa's Eye was no longer in her body, she could still really hurt someone and the threat of having your secrets exposed usually kept the rabble calm. "Lay down on the bed, Yuya-chan." Akari ordered as the door closed behind us.

"Now, what's been your problem?" She asked as Sakuya took a seat by my side. I rolled my eyes. "It's probably just a girl thing. My cycles are normally very light but every couple of years I get bad ones that cause me to be dizzy and nauseous. This is the first time it's happened since I met Kyo so he's probably overreacting." I explained. Akari chuckled a little, then brushed her blond hair out of the way so that she could lean over and check me up. Despite the truth of the matter of Akari being a man, I never thought of her that way. She acted like a woman and was more beautiful than most ladies I knew, myself included. So I treated her like a woman all the time, which made Akari treat me with a kindness not shown the others. We were close friends, despite our conflicts over Kyo. First she held my wrist to check my heart rate, then checked my breathing. After looking at my eyes and the insides of my mouth and ear, she sighed.

"Yuya, there's nothing externally wrong with you, and you say you've not started bleeding yet. Let me check on your internal organs and such just to make sure so Kyo doesn't pitch a fit." She said, lifting her hands over my chest as they started to glow. As a shaman Akari's powers were unmatched in healing. She hummed a little as she worked. Then suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she stared at me, eyes wide. Swallowing hard, she made the glow a little more intense, then jumped back and ran to the door. Flinging it open, she stormed out and shouted loud enough for me and probably any other guest in the inn to hear.

"KYO YOU PERVERT!" I sat up and ran out after her, Sakuya by my side. Akari was panting and red faced in front of Kyo, trembling. Kyo, a bowl of sake in his hand, was staring at her confused. "How dare…how absolutely cruel of you to make me, the woman who loves you and Yuya so much, be the one to find out you've …! Don't you know what it will do to her?" She yelped it at the top of her lungs. It was so quiet you could have dropped a hair pin and scared us all. Kyo set down his sake, and cutting a quick glance at me, faced Akari fully.

"Run that by me again. Without calling me names this time, and explaining what the hell I did." Akari wiped at her eyes theatrically and pointed to me.

"Miss Yuya is not sick, per se. She is pregnant. With Demon Eyes Kyo's child. From my estimation, she is about three months along. She is not showing because the child is very small, most likely because you're a Mibu and she is human. As the baby grows her ability to provide it with the nutrients it needs wanes. So in short, Yuya is pregnant with your child and will probably end up dying because of it. YOU JERK!" I felt my head grow lighter and my lungs grow smaller. Akari turned back to me and saw how pale my face was.

"Oh, I'm…I didn't mean…Yuya-chan!" I swayed where I stood but before Akari could jump forward and catch me, I was safe in Kyo's arms. Akari's words had shaken me, and my hands trembled a little. I had been told I was going to die before, and actually had almost passed away at one point, but none of that had frightened me as much as this did now. Though something I wanted, the way Akari was speaking scared me, as did the lack of reaction showing on the face of the man I loved. Knowing how out of control he could get in matters concerning me, I tried to hide my shaking hands, but Kyo saw them. The room was deathly silent as he sat me on the bench and then faced Akari.

"I believe you said my woman was dying." He whispered, red eyes almost glowing. I swallowed hard, feeling choked by the pressure of his anger. Akari sighed and rubbed her forehead. There was a small star mark partially hidden under her bangs, a mark that was the gift of a man named Hishigi to her. He had transferred all his knowledge into her mind seconds before dying, as well as his regrets. Akari had to carry his burden and sometimes she couldn't understand what his memories were telling her. Maybe this was one of those times?

"Yes I did. I don't know if I can clearly explain this but I'll try. First of all, Yuya is with child; it's about three months along. She probably didn't know because her body has continued to have small cycles and she hasn't gained any weight at all. Her body is a human body, but Kyo is a Mibu – a demon for all intents and purposes. His child is Mibu too. When the Mibu began to die out ages ago, of course they tried to mate with humans to preserve their bloodlines. However…any women the men mated with died because the children were Mibu and sucked the life from them; The men who they tried to have mate their women with were unable to get their women with child. The mothers all miscarried. This is because the two bloodlines do not mix. It leads to death to try. That is why the Mibu created the False Mibu. They used their blood and the bodies of the people of the Forbidden Forest. Only inhuman bloodline mixing together with the Mibu science could create a creature that could carry a tiny piece of Mibu blood, but of course they were not true Mibu, and also eventually ended up dying of the "death Curse" as it was called. So Yuya is slowly being…kinda killed by Kyo's child." Akari finished.

Kyo lunged forward and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her up so his nose was almost pressed right against hers as his other hand wrapped around her throat. I reached out and tugged on the edge of his kimono but he didn't even glance my way as he choked his one time friend. "Akari, why the hell didn't you say something about this sooner?" He growled, his voice making the hairs on my arms stand up.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Kyo from behind. He let go of Akari, who choked a little, and pulled me around into his embrace. The others gathered behind us, looking angry until Sakuya spoke up.

"She didn't say because she didn't know. This is Hishigi's knowledge she is using. His information only comes to her when she stubbles upon something that triggers the information to be given to her." She said softly, walking up to Kyo. I clung to his kimono, slightly scared of what he might do if I let go. His anger pulsed in the air around us. "Don't fear so much Yuya; I'm sure that there is something we can do to help."

Yukimura walked up to us and smiled slightly. "Yes, there is actually. Akari-chan said that the baby will destroy Yuya because she can't provide the magical vitality it needs. If she stays near Kyo, the process should be slowed down since he is an energy source similar to the child's. One of the weapons that went missing from the Mibu lands is, if I remember correct, a healing sword. It was supposed to have the power to even defeat death, and was said to have been made from the bones of a powerful ancestor of the Mibu, some sort of demon. I think he was a dog." At Yukimura's words, Kyo growled and looked at his sword. I giggled a little. A few weeks after he'd come back to me, Kyo had told me the story of how he'd been sent, by the demon that lived in his sword, to a safe place to recover from his injuries. Tenro, the demon of his sword, was actually the first King of the Mibu and Kyo's demonic ancestor. This weapon Yukimura spoke of had to have been made using his remains. Tenro and Kyo argued all the time and didn't really like one another personally, but Tenro respected Kyo and allowed him to be used. Ignoring Kyo's interruption, Yuikimura continued. "If we find this super sword we can probably use it to correct for the lack of magical power that Miss Yuya has and save her. But I fear that this magical sword is the last weapon and the one we know the least about, so we might need to find the other seven first. Or six, since Kyo and Yuya brought one with them. And when all is said and done, these are the ultimate Mibu weapons so allowing anyone but a true Mibu to handle them might be dangerous. So Kyo, we're going to need your full cooperation." The feisty general smiled sweetly at us.

"If dog-face hadn't been in this predicament, Sanada, what would have done to make me go along with this joke?" Kyo grunted, turning to the others and shaking his head. "Never mind. I'll kick those bastards asses and get the damn swords back." Yukimura sighed and grabbed Kyo's shoulder. "Get your hands off me." Kyo growled. Still smiling, the man stepped back and took a swig from his sake bottle, nonplussed by my violent lover's anger. Then he spoke.

"I think it best for right now if you and Yuya stay here and rest. She was fine, right, until you started traveling. It must be the extra toll on her body causing it. So don't make her work harder until Akari can get her stabilized. It might work better for us all to break into groups and go searching on our own. I say groups of two to three. Mahiro and Red Tiger can stay with you guys as extra protection of a sorts, since she cannot travel either. Anyone who finds a sword like the one that Kyo and Yuya found, bring it back and have Akari check it out for authenticity, and if it is a Mibu weapon, leave it with Kyo for safety and send out notice to the rest of us so we know which weapons are left. The Sanada messenger hawks are all released, so my Ten will be the information system." He said, smiling as he spoke. The man thinks he can get anywhere with just a smile. And the sad thing is….he really can. Kyo started to open his mouth, to complain I know, so I sighed heavily and rested my head on his shoulder, fingers digging into his kimono. He stared at me for a moment, then looked over at Yukimura.

"Fine, do it your way. But my servant's better do a damn fine job or I'll object." So saying, Kyo picked me up and carried me up the stairs like a bride. I couldn't say I was happy to be left out of the fight this time, but I was glad that I was going to get to spend some time with Kyo where we weren't constantly in battles. Smiling, I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked up to our room.

"Once again, you smile while facing death. Do you really believe in me so much?" He asked suddenly, sounding not like him at all. I laughed and pinched his shoulder.

"Of course, but this time I'm believing in our friends. And in the mean time, we get to be together. That doesn't happen much. And now that we know, we need to get some baby stuff for the house, so let's go shopping together. Just the two of us; it'll be fun." I said. He shook his head as he shouldered open the door.

"Idiotic ugly dog-face. That does not sound like what I would call fun." He muttered, laying me on the bed and putting the pack down so he could sit on the edge watching me. "But you are my woman so I'm not going to leave you alone for some worthless servant to guard." He said, pulling his pipe out and lighting it.

As the smell of tobacco swirled around me, I sighed and curled onto my side, pressing my body against his. He dropped one hand and slowly drew his fingers through my hair as he smoked. I knew that as long as I was here everything was going to be perfectly alright. Kyo wouldn't let anything happen to me…and while we waited we could deepen our relationship. I felt in my heart that this was going to be alright.

- After this it will be switching over to my OTHER favorite couple from the series, Yukimura and Sasuke (yes, I ship them), so if you are disturbed by this relationship then I suggest skipping the next few chapters, once I post them. Which I will do if people seem interested. The story will return to Kyo and Yuya, but I have a plot reason for what I'm doing. Thanks for reading this much! Please continue to enjoy. (Also, I seem to be having formatting issues which don't show up until after I post something, so if something is screwy, lemme know and I'll try to fix it.)


	5. Chapter 5

- A word of warning: This chapter is about Sasuke and Yukimura. I feel that in the manga, especially, there are many hints that Sanada has seriously deep feelings for his little shinobi, so I ship them together. Plus, they're cute. If boy on boy or the age difference (or both) disturbs you, then please, skip this chapter. I will write this relationship the same way I write Kyo and Yuya's, so you will see some graphic stuff. Plot stuff does happen here, though I think it will be easy to figure out what you're missing from later chapters. Once again, if you do not like this, DON'T READ IT. For the rest of you, please, continue...-

I watched Demon Eyes Kyo, a man feared the world over for his murderous skills and inability to show compassion and mercy to others, carry a delicate blond woman in his arms like she was his whole world. And in Nee-san's case, she was his whole world. Nothing mattered more to Demon Eyes Kyo than protecting and loving his woman Yuya Shiina. Even though he'd never admit it, everyone knew it; she was his. I admit that even I felt protective of her and she was four years my elder. She was just someone so kind and generous that everyone who knew her wanted to protect her. Although I don't think she realized most of the time that she was what made some of the strongest and most violently opposing warrior's alive join together for a single cause. Its better she doesn't know. If she were more like Okuni or Akari…we might be in serious danger.

Sighing, I looked back at the room from the shadows where I was watching everyone. Even though these people are our friends, I was still nervous about Yukimura wandering around Japan when he knew the Tokugawa's had a price out on his head. And since the heir to that family was currently sitting across from and drinking with my master, I was keeping an especially close watch on him. I trust Red Tiger and he is a friend, but the man is a little slow and an idiot, so who knows if his father was using him as a spy unbeknownst to him. The other Sanada Ten were here, and Saizo, our leader, seemed relaxed enough, but if worse came to worse, I was the strongest and I would fight with all I had to protect Master Yukimura. As if he could tell I was thinking about him, he turned and motioned me closer. I reluctantly stepped into the light and trotted to his side, where he gave me a tight hug before looking at the others. My eyes widened a little at the affectionate move, something that had been missing in my life these past few years. For some reason, whenever Yukimura showed me the least bit of attention Bontenmaru and Hotaru looked ready to exchange money. Ignoring them, I listened to what Yukimura said.

"Here's the idea. My Ten have the basic outline of where each of the weapons has supposedly gone, so it makes sense to break up into nine groups. I'll send one of my ten with each of you, keeping Sasuke with myself, obviously, and we will look that way. I'm going to Aokigahara with Sasuke. The rest of you, figure out what group you want to form." He said. I opened my mouth to argue, but Saizo beat me to it. He knelt in front of Yukimura and shook his head, telling our master that he needed at least three of the Ten with him for safety during these rough times. Although he looked like a complete idiot, Saizo was the most skilled among us at using hand seals and gathering information. I was the best fighter, but Saizo came in close second. Not even I could match his ability to go unnoticed, though. So he was a man who had my respect. I didn't give it out to many people, after all. I was a private person by nature and being non-human had made me even more so. Most people were initially disturbed by that fact and the rest were constantly bothered by it. The only person it didn't bother was the man currently ignoring his subordinate's concerns.

"I'll be fine, Saizo. Sasuke will be with me." Yukimura said, smiling up at me. I humphed and crossed my arms.

"Of course. I'm the strongest of the Ten." I muttered. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around my hips and squeezed, almost pulling me off balance as he rocked back and forth while holding me. The other's started laughing and I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to shove him off. As always, whenever I touched him, I was shocked by the muscles hidden under his clothes. Yukimura was a powerful samurai on the same level as Demon Eyes Kyo's former allies, the Four Emperors (of which Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru and Hotaru were the famous former members of) but he hid it.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" I snapped, trying to push him off as a blush worked its way up my face. This I hated; my inability to prove myself and get adult respect. I knew that in the eyes of the people gathered around me, I was only a kid. I had been taken in by Yukimura when I was eight years old and lost in every way. He had become my sole purpose for living in the almost nine years I have been with him. I blinked when Yukimura suddenly stopped squeezing me and stood, sliding his hands through my hair as he did so. He's been doing that since I first joined his group of ninja's, but this time it seemed a little…different.

"Trust me, Sasuke, you don't want that just yet." He said enigmatically. I furrowed my brows, confused. He turned to the others, face serious now. "Okuni will have to take the place of Kosuke, as she is my double to keep Red Tiger's father from absolutely knowing that I have left Mount Kudo. So…got your groups ready?" He asked. People shuffled around, paring together. Saizo sighed as he was grabbed by Hotaru. The fire wielder, without a word to anybody, dragged the ninja outside and started walking. Saizo yelled at him he was going the wrong way and to stop, but he didn't seem to be listening. Everyone split up, each fighter pairing with one of the Sanada Ten until we were all split up.

Yukimura nodded. "Alright. I'm going to stay here tonight; Sasuke and I will try to find the sword that Kyo and Yuya need. The rest of your focus on the other six weapons." They nodded and started filing out of the inn until only Red Tiger, his wife, and Akari were left with us. "Well, good night then." I followed as Yukimura started climbing the stairs. Akari sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"Listen to me, since I'm the only one who knows about this here. Be extremely careful. It could be traumatic if not handled properly." She said before glancing at me and turning away. I frowned again, confused once more. Seems to me like something is going on and the adults are keeping it from me. I sighed and trouped after Yukimura. They all treat me as a child. I thought that once I started growing that would all change but it hasn't. In fact, once I grew taller and started gaining muscle, Yukimura started avoiding me. He took Saizo with him when he left to go somewhere, and if we were alone, he didn't touch me like he used to. Tonight was actually the first time in almost two years he has held me. It wasn't like he was cold to me; he still joked around at my expense many times, and when the other Ten pointed out that I was doing something, he would join right in. When he had a dangerous mission he sent me on it, so I knew I still had his trust. It was just he no longer snuck up behind me to hug me or run his hand through my hair.

I shook my head. Yukimura was my master; I had no right to complain if he changed his way of looking at me. Maybe now that I was no longer a child, much smaller than him instead of only a few inches shorter, he no longer knew how to handle me. When I was alone, I admitted to myself that the fact that Yukimura no longer held me or ruffled my hair bothered me, although I did not know why. But when I was with him or the other Sanada Ten, I was just grateful he kept me around. Being wanted felt good to an abandoned child like me. I followed him into the room Red Tiger had rented out for him to use and walked to my customary corner where I could see the door and the window, ready to stay awake all night to watch over him now that the other Ten were gone.

"Sasuke, come here for a moment." Yukimura's voice called me over to where he had a pallet spread out on the floor next to a candelabrum of simmering coals for warmth. He sat near the middle of the blankets so I knelt in front of him. He reached up and pulled the ornate silk outer robe he wore off, letting the material flutter to the floor. Automatically, I reached out and caught it, folding the robe neatly. Its off-white color, red trimming, gold collar and lapel, and the six coins of house Sanada sewn onto the back were as familiar to me as my own white clothes. Although the shorts I had worn as a child had been replaced by longer knee length pants and I wore the standard black sleeveless shirt under my white shirt now, the clothes hadn't changed at all from the outfit Yukimura had first given me. It was a part of who I was like his robes were a part of him. Despite being a lord in exile he still proudly wore the symbol of his house. Glancing up, I saw him watching me as he lounged in front of me in his blue sash and white under kimono.

"I have a serious question for you now Sasuke." He said, looking at me with a stern face. I leaned forward a little, wondering if he had something more about the missing Mibu swords to tell me. "Have you been with a girl yet?" At his words, I squeaked and fell over, I was so shocked. He started laughing and I jumped forward, hitting him on the head as I blushed.

"You stupid drunk idiot; this is why I say sake is bad for you. It makes you ask silly questions." I hissed, throwing the blanket at his face and scurrying back to the shadows of the corner to hide the heat building in my own. Still chuckling, Yuikimura pulled the sheet off and smiled absently at me, his blue eyes distant. His black hair brushed his collarbone as he shoved the bangs back with one hand, a gesture that was so him as I felt uneasy when I didn't see it as when I did, although it usually forebode him getting into trouble.

"I asked because I really wanted to know. Usually young men talk to their father's about this when they are fifteen, but I forgot to address you as a stand in because you are so mature for your age. And now you are approaching seventeen. It's normal for you to have been with ladies by now. You've been getting plenty of attention from them in the past few years." He said. The smile was still on his voice, but the tone of his voice was a little hollow. What was wrong with him? He sounded almost sad. Did he think I'd be competition for him? After all, Yukimura loved the ladies almost as much as he loved to drink. If that was his fear, he needn't worry. I was clueless about women and actually slightly afraid of them, Nee-san and the female members of the Ten aside. He had so much more experience than me with them that it was almost pitiful to think of comparing us. From what Saizo had told me of Yukimura as a young man, he'd been a playboy almost from the very start, except for the brief few years he had been in love with a girl whose name he refused to divulge. So even though I had noticed that when he went out to play around, some of the ladies had been watching me strangely, I didn't act upon their obvious advances. I have never even… flushing, I covered my face.

"You idiot… I'm not normal. I'm a Mibu creation from Aokigahara. And I haven't even kissed a girl yet, let alone…anything else. I have no interest in it. The whole affair seems very messy and annoying to me." I whispered. There was a slight rustle of sound and then Yukimura was leaning in front of me, face close. I jerked back and winced as my head conked into the wall. He reached out and held my face between his hands. Most people expected him to have very soft hands since he was a noble, but Yukimura's were covered in scars and calluses from sword fighting since he was young, for almost thirty years. I held still, almost not breathing as his hands traced my face, the fingers of his right hand running around the edge of my lips. Holding me captive in his eyes, he leaned in closer.

"Messy, yes, but with the right person, it is beautiful. Are you afraid, Sasuke, of being labeled as different? For not knowing? Would you like me to teach you, then?" He asked, sake-drenched breath wafting warmly across my face. Before I could formulate an answer – not that I was certain what that would be – he had closed the gap between us and sealed those perfect lips of his over mine. I jerked, startled, but because I was in the corner of the room, blocked in by his larger body, I had nowhere to go. His tongue brushed over first my bottom then top lip as I sat rigid. He had to be drunk. That was the only explanation for why he gently nipped my bottom lip and slid his tongue inside my mouth when I gasped at the slight pain. Black spots danced before my eyes and I was dizzy, making me realize I was holding my breath. I began to move, pushing on Yukimura's chest with both hands. He drew away slightly, and I gulped in air.

"What the hell ar-" Before I could finish that thought, he swooped down and again kissed me. This time, his tongue probed deeper into my mouth, rolling around mine as I clumsily tried to keep it out of the way. My body was rapidly becoming warm and I wasn't breathing steadily. I shivered when his large hand cupped the back of my head and tilted it to one side so he could slant his mouth harder against mine. The new position sent jolting tingles racing through my body. Scared, I balled my hand into a fist and slammed it into Yukimura's leg hard enough to bruise. Still, he lazily licked the inside of my mouth a few times before he pulled away and looked at me, smiling warmly.

"That, Sasuke, is how you kiss." He said. I glared at him, my face red as my chest rose and fell unsteadily. After watching me closely for a moment, he stood and walked back to his bed. Laying down, he turned his back to me. "I'm not drunk and I'm not frustrated and taking it out on you. Nor was that caused by ennui. It was something I have wanted to do for awhile. But because of my obligation to my family and my people, I tried to stop it. I tried to drown my wants in sake, women and fighting. It didn't work and I gave up fighting it years ago. But because you were a child I've waited. Your seventeenth birthday is in two days, Sasuke. I'll stop treating you like a child then so be thinking on what you want; I won't force you if you truly do not wish for this. I want this to be a choice you make because of me the man, not because of me, Sanada Yukimura, your master." I covered my lips with my hand and pressed back into the wall, the Muramasa sword on my back biting into my skin I pushed so hard.

"But…I'm a guy; that's what you do to girls." I whispered, my voice hardly above a breath. Nevertheless, Yukimura heard me and sighed, rolling over to face my little corner again. His face was severe as if he were planning a battle, not the ever smiling face he usually wore. My master was serious!

"Sasuke… you're a smart young man. I've taught you to read and write, and had the others in my Ten teach you the any other skills you might need. But we've all kept away from the topic of love because…well the reason is gone now. What you said is not wrong; generally that is done with women. It's expected and accepted. I've my fair share of experience with that. But there are those who prefer to hold those of the same gender of them. They even have brothels for those types. I have never gone to one nor would I wish to. That experience holds no appeal for me…unless the other party is my Sarutobi Sasuke. Don't let the gender trip you up. The age gap is more of a hurdle." He ruefully pulled a face at me. Even though Yukimura was thirty-seven years old, he didn't look it and certainly didn't act it. Saizo, who was thirty-two, had served him his whole life and says that except for changing his hairstyle, he hasn't changed in all the time he's known him. But I didn't understand what exactly was going on so I stayed crouched in my corner, watching Yukimura warily. He sighed and rolled onto his back.

"Take your time. Don't stay up all night; we've got a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow. Wake me early." Pulling the blanket over his head, he settled in to sleep. Soon I heard his breathing deepen and slow as sleep overtook him. Sitting there in the dark I kept replaying his actions over and over in my mind. What had possessed Yukimura to make him kiss a creature like me? Not only was I male, I wasn't even human. My eyes were a clue to that, and a little over three years ago, when we had fought alongside Demon Eyes Kyo to save Japan, we had discovered the truth of what I really was. The memory of those events still had the power to pain me so I locked them away once more, settling into a more comfortable position to watch over my lord and master from. But as soon as my eyes landed on the curve of his figure under the blankets, that strange heat was back in my body. It rushed through me and made my fingertips tingle while gathering at the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath and blew it out, lowering my head in shame as I figured it out. This feeling was desire. I had experienced it before.

Once when Yukimura had gone out to find women and sake, I had accidentally seen him bathing in the hot spring while doing my perimeter check of the brothel. My heart had raced, watching the water sluicing over skin and muscles that my hands longed to touch. He hadn't been aware I spied him and had sensuously luxuriated in the water, standing to pour it over his head and torment me with droplets that hung on the curve of his bottom and spine. My body had hardened at the sight and knowing Saizo was nearby to protect him, I had fled. At the time, I had been in confusion, unable to grasp what had happened and not knowing who I could even ask about it. Unfortunately I had run into Kosuke. Upon seeing the state I was in, she had kindly taken me aside and explained a few facts to me. Since I looked upon her like a mother, I hadn't been upset until she made the erroneous assumption that the condition had resulted from spying one of the women of the brothel in a state of undress. She told me this was normal for boys my age and that no one would be angry with me if I went inside to have fun with the women. Flustered, I hadn't corrected her and left, ashamed and confused by what was going on. If this was what resulted from seeing women, why then had it happened with Yukimura, who despite his beauty was obviously not a girl? Until now I hadn't really understood what it meant to desire someone. I should have realized then when I saw his body nude.

That had happened two years ago, around the time Yukimura had stopped hugging me. I guess I should have been happy he ceased, since being in physical contact with him after that would have dirtied his purity. But it made me wonder…was the reason he stopped because somehow…he knew I had become that way after watching him bath? Even now, just the thought of watching the water slide from his body makes my chest tight. I buried my head in my arms, ashamed. Yukimura deserved better from a ninja than a monster like me who was dirtying him with impure thoughts. Standing, I walked to the window and opened it, slipping outside. Jumping to a tree that was close to the ledge, I shifted until I could see Yukimura, the door, and the surroundings perfectly. Out here, I could protect him. If I was in the same room as him, though… I was only going to corrupt him with my feelings. The moonlight shone in on his face, highlighting the beautiful arches and angles of his features like a lovers caress. I sighed and closed my eyes. With all of my body and soul, I'll protect this man from all harm…including harm that could come from me.

The next morning we were off early, walking the roads before most people had even climbed out of bed. Yuya was already awake and we had said our goodbyes to her before setting out. She looked happy and content, not frightened of her possible death at all, as she thrust a small pack of supplies she'd prepared at us. The trust she has in Demon Eyes Kyo is amazing. According to the information Okuni had collected, the healing sword was with the person who had originally smuggled the weapons out. Unfortunately we knew nothing about this person except that somehow they had gotten into the deepest part of the Mibu lands to steal the weapons and back out without anyone noticing. Then this person had laid low until now, rumored to be giving all the weapons but one to disreputable people. It seems the goal was chaos. With the world upset, this mysterious person could swoop in and take control. Yukimura certainly didn't want that when he was having enough trouble opposing Ieyasu Tokugawa. I followed along close behind Yukimura, pondering over what a healing sword could be used for.

"Sasuke, when you masturbate, do you touch only your shaft or do you go for other areas of your body too?" I wasn't paying attention to Yukimura's words at all, so when he spoke, I answered automatically as I would if he were giving orders.

"I don't, so I really don't know which would be bet…Idiot! What has this got to do with anything?" I yelled as my mind finally caught up with me. Yukimura tilted his head to the side and shot me his innocent look. Not falling for it, I glowered at him. He finally sighed.

"But I need to know; I plan to help you release tonight when we make camp and I want to do what pleases you." He said it matter of factly, so straightforward that I stumbled and blushed bright red. My mind tried to imagine what he was saying but I had no base to start from. Keeping my head down, I stormed in front of him and stomped off down the road. Laughing, he followed me, easily keeping my angry pace without looking the least disturbed. Here I was trying to figure out how to help Demon Eyes Kyo and Nee-san and Yukimura is thinking of…thinking of… what the hell was he thinking? Who wants to help another man release his seed?

A slight shifting in the air made me tense up. Jumping to the trees, I scanned the surroundings and quickly counted the foes. Hopping back down, I walked to Yukimura's side. "Twelve of Tokugawa's Iga Ninja. No threat." I told him, pulling out my throwing stars and getting ready for a confrontation. Yukimura put a hand over mine, stilling my movements.

"They haven't attacked yet; they might not be after my life." He whispered, stepping forward. A ninja dressed all in black suddenly appeared before him. I sneered at him to let him know I wasn't scared of him at all. The man swallowed hard once he looked into my eyes, then focused on my master. One good thing about my inhuman eyes, they can terrify those of weak constitution. I'd learned that trick from traveling with Demon Eyes Kyo; that man knew more about scaring the shit out of a person by looking at them than anyone else I knew. His eyes were almost as unnerving as mine, after all. Clearing his throat, the ninja finally spoke.

"Sanada Yukimura, we are here per the requests of Nobuyuki and Master Tokugawa. They say that should any of the swords fall into the wrong hands they won't hesitate to act but until that time they are content to allow your friends to handle the situation. Be warned that it is under observation and should the need arise the situation will be immediately acted upon." The ninja said. Nobuyuki was Yukimura's older brother and also a retainer to Red Tiger's father. I sneered at the message. They were basically saying that Yukimura had best take care of things for them or otherwise they'd mobilize the army, which would strain the country already torn by too many wars. Yukimura smiled.

"Aw, how sweet of them. Tell Nii-san not to worry his pretty head about me and remind Ieyasu that he is getting up in years and shouldn't allow such petty things to raise his blood pressure." He said, waving a hand dismissively. Leave it to my master to insult the leader of Japan. I smacked my hand to my forehead as I stuck to his side in case I needed to save him from his folly again. There was tense silence as we walked through the ninja down the road, but none of them attacked and soon we were once again alone. I let out a breath, then turned and slugged Yukimura in the arm.

"Ow! Last night it was the leg and now it's the arm. Your love is sure abusive." At his words a growl leaked out of my throat.

"It's not love. How come you have to egg those two on every single time? Argh, it's so annoying that I might as well not protect you from them any-" Before I could finish, Yukimura caught my chin and jerked my head around, shoving his mouth against mine and effectively silencing me. I unconsciously leaned into him as his tongue slid deep into my mouth, the agile tip dancing around the sensitive spots of my mouth. He tilted his head to the side, opening his mouth wider over mine so he could deepen the caresses. His lips rubbing against mine, his tongue dancing with mine, the essence of him mixing with me, all of it made my head spin as he finally lifted his head a few inches. My hand clutched at his shoulders as I shuddered, pulling back to stare at him. Pecking me on the forehead with his soft lips, Yukimura walked on down the road again like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I followed him. Iga ninjas and Nobuyuki were the least important things on my mind now. My heart was racing and scorching my veins as I blindly followed Yukimura. He rattled me so easily! If I remained like this, I wouldn't be able to uphold my vow to protect him. But, watching the emblem of six coins on his back shift in and out of view with the swinging of his raven hair, I couldn't help be mesmerized by him. What was I going to do? And what about what he had said about tonight?

Shaking my head to try to clear the fog he'd effectively put it in, I hurried back to his side, keeping an arm's length away from him for my own sanity. "Yukimura, how long do you think Nee-san has until something bad happens to her?" I asked to get my mind, and his, off of things best left un-thought of. He tilted his head as he thought.

"I don't really know. She was fine for the three months Kyo wasn't around although she was living by herself, which means as long as she relaxes she should be fine. And now that Kyo is there with her, the child in her womb might settle down a little and stop making her sick. I've heard that after the first three months things start to regulate for the women. Still, I'd like to find the weapons as quickly as possible so that we can make sure she's alright. Kyo is so lucky, to get the chance to be a father." He said, sounding a bit dreamy.

I looked at the side of his face. That's right. Yukimura, despite being in exile, despite being Ieyasu's enemy, despite everything, was still the lord of the Sanada's and sworn to protect and continue that line. He was supposed to beget children to carry on his lineage. I hadn't heard anything about Nobuyuki getting married, and since they were the last two male members of the head family, it was up to them to make sure that the line didn't end. Yukimura would have to get married eventually, and get a child. Although he was a little older than most lords to get married, it wasn't uncommon for them to bare children well into their old age. To do so, Yukimura would have to lay with a woman, not me. I couldn't give him what he needed for the clan, and he has always ever put the clan before and above himself. It's one of the reasons why I find him so worthy to serve.

He must be bored and wanting to teach me something so that I can tackle women with confidence. He is nice like that. I'll just indulge him, within limits, until he gets tired of trying to help me out of my self-imposed shell. Smiling as my confusion lifted, I carried on the conversation as though I hadn't just figured out how I was going to handle the man's advances from now on.

"That's a slightly frightening thought. Demon Eyes Kyo, a father? Of course, he hasn't even married Nee-san yet, but his child is certainly going to be a scary one." I said. Yukimura laughed and smiled at me, happy that I was carrying on a conversation with him. When I had been younger, I had been rather reluctant to talk when there was nothing that needed to be said, which had made the forever chatter-box-y Yukimura sad. Over the years, I've learned to adjust. I still don't talk that much but I will insert a few sentence here and there to give my master the semblance of us carrying on a conversation.

"I don't know, I think he'll be a wonderful father. Despite his own early childhood and personality, he had Muramasa as a father figure and he did a good job with Kyo. And we all know that when it comes to those he holds dear Kyo won't stop at anything, even death, to keep them safe. He almost died for Yuya after all. As for marrying her, I think he'd like nothing more, but the man doesn't exactly have a name to give her. Until he can figure that out he's just going to keep her close so no one will try to steal her." Yukimura said. He leaned over and ruffled my hair, then slid his hand down the back of my neck until it rested lightly on my shoulders. I looked at it warily, but went with him when he suddenly pulled me in tight to his side.

"I think that is a good idea. I keep you close to keep you with me." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered and elbowed him, slipping free of his grasp and refusing to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Idiot. I've told you before, my life is for you. I have chosen to serve you." My words were stiff, but Yukimura laughed brightly and nodded. I saw him out of the corner of my eyes looking undeniably happy about my words. I had said them often enough that he should believe them by now but it seems like he needs constant reassurance, like a child. Up ahead on the road was a rest station and I sighed.

Wait for it… "Oh, sake! Let's take a break!" He trilled almost girlishly, a little pep in his step as he headed straight for the shack. This man must have sake running through his veins instead of regular blood, what with as much as he drinks. I followed him to the shack and leaned against the wall while he sat and started drinking with the old men sitting there. He was smiling and looking so innocent while he subtly pumped information out of the chatty old men. Sometimes I wonder why Yukimura even bother's to send out his Ten to gather information, when he is so good at that himself. I was being ignored by the men, which suited me fine. I stared at the road, trying to think about where we could camp. It was safer for Yukimura to stay out of towns and such, since he is technically supposed to be on Mount Kudo. Kosuke was his perfect body double, but even she can only do so much. So the Ten had a rule they forced Yukimura to follow. When he was only traveling with one of us, he had to stay out of the towns and sleep in the wilderness for his own protection unless he absolutely needed to go into town for something that could not be done by the ninja he was traveling with. He didn't like that rule at all, but since we had all cornered him to make him follow it, he listened pretty well.

I shifted the Shibien on my back, making sure the dangerous Muramasa blade was completely sheathed. While the weapon served me obediently, it was still dark and blood thirsty and could turn against others if I wasn't careful. Kyoshiro, who was partially responsible for making the sword so evil, had told me that during his time as the weapons owner he had told it funny jokes to make it docile for him. With me, it just was that way, leading him to say that the blade resonated with my soul and would serve me faithfully. I didn't know if I was supposed to be upset or proud about that. But that didn't mean I could relax. Sometimes, when people I didn't know got too close to me and tried to touch me, they received electric shocks. Even the Ten sometimes got shocked, if they came upon me when the blade wasn't totally sheathed. So while I wasn't able to have conversations with my weapon like Kyo and Kyoshiro did, I could gauge the weapons mood by how hard it tried to hurt others. I had to be careful with it, and since I was the only one protecting Yukimura, I was going to be extra careful. "Excuse me." I turned at the soft voice to see a pretty young woman, about my age, standing beside me holding a steaming cup of tea. When she met my eyes, she flushed and lowered her eyes, biting her lips. She was shorter than me by a full head and her limbs looked so delicate that I thought holding the cup would cause them to break. I wasn't used to being around women who also didn't know how to fight. Since I can recall, all those I knew had been warriors. Nee-san, Kosuke, even Lady Okuni knew how to protect themselves. This girl…was an enigma to me.

"H-here, please. Your Master is busy and you l-looked bored so I thought…" She trailed off when I didn't speak. Internally sighing, I took the cup from her and bowed formally. Yukimura insisted that all his Ten knew proper manners (not that we ever used them with each other) and also that we treat non-combatants nicely, especially women. When I straightened the girl was smiling shyly at me. I lifted the tea to my mouth and breathed in the steam. My nose is more sensitive than human noses so I can identify many types of poison by smell alone, another reason I was usually sent with Yukimura. I can protect him without having to test his food. The tea was made with normal tea leaves and honey, so it should be fine to drink it. I took a sip and swallowed.

"Thank you." I told the serving girl, bowing again. She laughed and hurried back to the rear of the shack where the owner and another, younger girl stood. Sipping my tea, I looked over at Yukimura. He was watching me closely while the old men argued which form of government was better for the people of Japan. His blue eyes were resting on the tea cup in my hands, a small frown resting between his brows. I drank it quickly, scalding my tongue, and set the cup down, walking to his side.

"Did you need something?" I asked, thinking maybe he had wanted a cup of tea to go with his sake. Before he could answer me, one of the older men slapped my shoulder, laughing heartily. His face was red and shiny. Great, a drunkard this early in the day…

"Hey, Genjiro, looks like your young servant is quite popular with the ladies. Must get it from hanging out with you, womanizer that you are." He said overly loud, calling Yukimura by the name he went by when in disguise to travel. The other guy started talking about how he had won over the ladies in his younger days. Yukimura and I were both silent. I started sliding away when he suddenly stood, lifting his sake jug up onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, especially when the company is so pleasant, but we really must be moving. See ya!" He called, walking off down the road. I followed, unnerved by his unusual actions. Normally I have to drag him away from a sake house, especially when he knows we aren't going to be able to go to an inn for him to drink. He had his eyes downcast like he was thinking hard so I walked silently alongside him, waiting for him to decide to speak with me. After about an hour of silent walking, he finally spoke. "I guess I just got a taste of what I have put you through for many years. I apologize for that…but still, I can't seem to shake this anger that you spoke to a girl in front of me." He said. I whirled and gapped at him, certain he was teasing me. But no, his face was totally serious. Maybe he was getting sick, and that is why he was acting totally out of character.

"It's your rule that we Ten be courteous and kind to those not involved in our struggle with Ieyasu. So how the hell can you even say that you are mad at me?" I snapped back, finally losing my patience with the man. He wasn't fazed by my anger, never has been. Which just makes me all the angrier. And when I get angry, my tongue runs off without thinking. "And what are you apologizing for? Being a womanizer? Making me watch you at brothels? That is nothing; I don't care who you chose to bestow your affections upon! It's your duty to carry on your line, as it is mine to protect you so you can do that. I have no rig-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was shoved off the side of the road and dragged into a thick band of trees by my suddenly silent master. Once we were out of view of the road he swung me around and shoved me back against the nearest tree.

"Don't say that, Sasuke. You do have the right." He said, lowering his head until our foreheads touched. His deep, almost violet eyes, closed and he blew out a breath softly against my face. "How, Sasuke? How do I make you understand what I want from you?" Those eyes of his, the eyes that could hide so much and yet never hid the depth of his feelings towards his Ten, towards me, were currently filled with longing and an emotion I had no name for. I stared up at him in confusion. Anything he wanted of me he could have, all he had to do was order it. And he knew this. I opened my mouth to tell him that, but he slid his hand over it, silencing me.

"Don't tell me that I can order you to do anything; I know that. But that is not how this relationship is going to be. You are my ninja and I am proud of that like you; I won't ever hesitate to use you in that capacity. But other than that I want everything else we are to each other to be your choice." Yukimura's voice was strained and he lowered his head to my shoulder. Startled, worried he was feeling unwell, I lifted my hand and place it against his cheek. His skin was warm but not unhealthily so. When I tried to pull my hand away, Yukimura used his other one to press my palm against his skin. I let him rest his head on me, but I was confused. What did he want front me? I was a man and couldn't give him anything he would want or need for himself and the clan. Comfort was received from a woman or a close friend, and money he had. The only thing I could possibly give him was my life, and that was already sworn to him anyway.

"Yukimura, I don't know what you want at all. I'm a Mibu experiment, not a human man. What can I possibly give you that you don't already have or are on the way to having?" I asked, sincerely confused. After a moment, he laughed against my neck and slid his arms down and around my hips, pulling me into a tight hug. I sucked in a rush of air, feeling my face and body heat at being pressed up against his strong frame. Even through his robe and kimono I could feel the lean muscles that made him such a dangerous warrior.

"Your purity and innocence despite being a warrior is one of the reasons I care for you so much, Sasuke." He said. I opened my mouth to speak, but at that moment I sensed the enemy and shoved Yukimura down. Whirling, I blocked the knives with my own and pulled out Shibien. Listening, I could hear them ringing us in. I swore.

"We're surrounded." I told my master as he stood and dusted himself off calmly. Without appearing the least bit upset he pulled his sword out of the sheath and backed up against me. I didn't want him to have to fight, but with us so outnumbered, our only chance to win would be to work together. His skills were undeniable and when it came down to a pure fight, not even I was certain I could best him, he was that strong. The people appeared out of the shadows of the trees. They wore all black and had white Noh masks covering their faces. Each was a similar height to the others and I couldn't tell if they were male or female, or a mix of both. Lifting Shibien, I watched them closely, looking for an opening with which to attack. Assailants often underestimated me because of my youth, not that I liked being reminded of it, but I did use it to my advantage. Then a man whose mask was all red with embellishments that made it appear as though he had horns stepped into view. He was shirtless and his chest was ripped with muscles and scars of battle. I couldn't tell if the red hair flowing over his shoulders and chest were actually his or a part of the mask he wore.

"Grab the Mibu creation; he is all we need. The man can be killed." The masked devil said, contemptuously turning his back and walking away from us after delivering his orders. Across his back was a straight sword in a blue sheath that had strange looking characters engraved on it. The hilt of the sword had a tassel hanging from it, and from that tassel hung the ying/yang symbol that I knew was the mark of the Mibu. Was that…one of the missing swords? And why the hell would people want me? I was a failed experiment. Before I could figure out what was going on, the attackers all leapt forward at once. I jumped out and met them, striking out with Shibien and letting the blade's repressed anger flare out so that it shocked the enemies nearby. Spinning, I caught a masked man trying to slip around behind me to attack Yukimura's unguarded side. I sliced him across the back deeply, letting the red flood stain my skin and hair. Rushing back to my master's side and backing against him, I continued killing and killing until a small ring of dead bodies piled up around us. But no matter how many we slaughtered it seemed that they were never ending. I wasn't tired yet and nor was Yukimura, but this situation was rapidly becoming dangerous. My master had a beautiful smile on his face as he was splattered with the blood of his enemies. He loved fighting in the depth of his soul, but I had to get him out of here before they cut off all possible exits and managed to tire us out. After we escaped I'd worry about where the hell all these people were coming from. Letting out a yell, I lifted Shibien and allowed the Muramasa sword to charge up before sending out a shockwave of electricity that stunned and killed all the nearby foes. I could sense more farther away moving in closer, but I grabbed Yukimura's arm and shoved him towards the place where there were the fewest.

"Go." I ordered, falling in step behind him. With him cutting a swath through the enemy and me cleaning up behind him, we fled the scene. Slowly we distanced ourselves from them all, and they began to give chase until they suddenly stopped. When they stilled we did as well. Yukimura turned around and faced the line of now silent foes.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hello again! This chapter is the last of the Sasuke and Yukimura ones for now, so the next chapter will be safe to read for those of you who do not wish to read about the relationship between the two of them. And it get's graphic in this chapter, so really. If you don't like, then please just move on. I'll rehash the important information at the start of the next chapter so you can still understand the story without having to read on. For those who wish to read, please, carry on and do so! -

"Why do you need my Sasuke?" He asked calmly. I slapped my face. Don't ask about me, you idiot, ask about the sword! The soft twanging of a bow's release was the only warning I had. With a strange sense of déjà vu, I leapt out and took the arrow that was aimed at Yukimura's back in the chest. I gasped as burning pain exploded across my body, but through strength of will I stayed on my feet with my arms spread, covering his back as the archer stepped out with another arrow notched.

"Sasuke…" Yukimura whispered my name so I grinned even though he couldn't see it.

"Idiot. You have a talent for pissing people off enough for them to want to shoot you. I'm getting to be a pretty good pincushion thanks to you." I teased as blood began to flow down my side, staining my clothes crimson. The arrow needed to come out so I could move with more freedom, but the thought of pulling it free made me whimper and I couldn't allow any weakness to show as the archer sighted his bow again. Before anyone could react, the archer was struck down by a blow from behind. The red masked devil stepped over the carcass, a regular katana dripping blood onto the ground held in his fist.

"Fool. Don't harm the Mibu creation; can you not follow simple orders any longer?" He muttered, glowering at his dead subordinate. I refused to allow any of the pain in my body to show on my face as I continued to protect Yukimura. I felt his warm hand slip onto my shoulder, which gave me the strength to reach up and pull the arrow out. It was buried deep and the wound gushed forth blood when I finally released it. I handed it to Yukimura, knowing he would want to check for poison. He would let me know if there was any on the metal arrowhead, but even if there was, I was pretty certain my body could fight it off. I was amazingly good at handling poison, but on the flip side I didn't respond well to medicine unless it was strong. The red masked demon sighed.

"We shall withdraw for now. But that thing will be ours eventually, Sanada Yukimura." With that, he stepped back into the shadows and just… vanished. My senses no longer perceived him. The others did the same, making me wonder what type of monsters we were dealing with now. But now that the danger was gone, I moaned and bent double, pressing my right arm to the wound in my chest. Yukimura was instantly in front of me, helping me fall easily to my knees and pulling my shirt off so he could look at the wound. I wanted to keep my black undershirt on, but he ignored my weak protest and pulled it off. Under normal circumstances, I would have been mortified to have him seeing my scrawny, underdeveloped chest but now I just closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch him look at me.

"Sasuke, I thought I had told you not to throw yourself needlessly into danger like that!" He snapped, anger rolling in his voice. I smiled slightly as he pulled the bandages Yuya had given us from the pack and started rummaging for the medicine she'd also forced us to take. One of the best swordsmen in the world he might be, but Kyoshiro's medicine wasn't anything to be taken lightly either. So far, it was the only medicine the Ten had discovered that would actually work on me at all, which made me wonder what it did to the regular humans who dared to use it. I winced when he used his sake to clean to the wound, the alcohol burning as he poured it over the wound. My eyes shot open at the pain and I saw his face. He looked so saddened to see the wound on my body…or maybe it was the numerous scars painting a picture across my chest. Most of them were from my childhood in Aokigahara but some of the nastier looking ones were actually from me protecting this man. As he slathered the medicine onto the wound, I caught his eyes with mine.

"There are many Sarutobi Sasuke's in this world, but there is only one Sanada Yukimura. I have to protect you. I want to. It is my duty, even if I get injured or die doing so." I told him. It was an old argument between us. His hands were tender as he wrapped my wound and helped me get back on my feet, but once I was steady, he turned my face towards him and slapped me hard.

"Never say that again. There is no replacement for you; I don't care what you think based on the past. Let's find a place to set up camp. You need rest." He ordered, turning his back on me and walking off. I groaned a little as a dull throbbing feeling had taken up residence in my entire body, but I followed him. Soon he found a small cave near a river and went about lighting a fire just inside the entry. I wanted to help, but every time I stood he would glare at me until I sat again. Shortly he had everything set up and walked back over to me.

"I've got to send a note to Kyo and the Red Tiger at the inn; if these people are after you, then some of the others may be in trouble too, since they are the Mibu battle dolls. I'll buy some food while in the town." He said. I started to get up but he pushed me down. "And I'm not letting you come along. You just got shot, Sasuke. You need to rest, though you don't seem to know the meaning of that word. Despite what my Ten seem to think I am capable of taking care of myself. I'll return shortly." He said, covering me with the blanket and leaving. I tried to stand up and go after him, but I was weak and dizzy from the blood loss and pain. Saizo would yell at me and Yukimura if he saw us right now. My one duty, to protect my master, and here I am failing at it completely. I threw the blanket off my body and slowly stood, swaying unsteadily. My body was hot, but shivers racked my frame. It was a sure sign of a fever, but I didn't care. My clothes were completely dirty and I hated feeling that way. While Yukimura was gone, I was going to clean up in the stream. Ninja's are trained to be meticulously clean. It's another way we go unseen by our enemies.

Stumbling along, I finally made it to the stream. Even though I wouldn't be able to get in the water on account of the bandages, I could still clean. Pulling a small towel out of my pocket, I stripped completely naked and dipped the cloth into the water, soaking it. I then pulled it out and began wiping my body down. It was hard work, since one side of my body was in blinding pain with every miniscule shift of muscle and the fact that black spots were swimming before my eyes. My head and limbs kept getting heavier and heavier until I couldn't lift them any longer and I slowly slide to the ground. Unfortunately the bank of the river was slick mud so when I fell, I started sliding towards the cool water. I saw it, but somehow my fuzzy mind couldn't summon the alarm that should have followed such a revelation. My eyes drifted closed. If I died in the river and my body was carried away, I would no longer cause any trouble for anyone. I would no longer have to struggle with accepting my inhumanity, or with my nature troubling those around me. I could just…float away from it all…

"Sasuke! Wake up, now. That's an order." At that command tone, my body reacted and my eyes shot open. I was staring at the grey wall of the cave with no recollection of how I got there, my shivering naked body pressed against something smooth and warm. "Finally! What in the world were you trying to do, you stupid boy?" The words rumbled in my ear and carried a strain of painful fear in them. Slowly my brain recognized the voice. Yukimura. He continued talking, berating me and calling me names in the same breath he used to say he cherished me. I blinked slowly as I realized I was laying on soft blankets before a crackling fire. My sword was laying next to the flames, supporting my clothes as they dried in the heat the burning wood put off. Next to my dripping clothes were Yukimura's. I frowned a little. How had he gotten wet? As a matter of fact, when had he gotten back, and how was it I remember being by the stream but now I'm in the cave? I turned my head and looked finally at Yukimura.

That was when I realized why I was so warm. He was lying under the blankets with me, sharing his warmth, and his body was as completely bare as mine was. Warm, leanly muscled arms were wrapped around my shoulders and waist, keeping me pressed against him from chest to hip. Suddenly my head was perfectly clear and I jerked back as far as his embrace would allow. The movement jarred my wound and I groaned as agony shot through me. Wincing and embarrassed, I dared peek up at Yukimura's face. He was staring at me, his blue violet eyes painfully angry. Then he sighed and blew out a breath, hugging me closer to him. Our legs entangled as he spoke, bare skin sliding against bare skin.

"What am I to do with you? No matter what I say, at the next breath of danger you'll be up and fighting again, not taking care for your own self. And when I leave you alone you always take too much on and end up in trouble. I suppose that is just the way you are, but have mercy on this old man's heart." He muttered against the top of my head. My heart fluttered as his lips brushed against my crown. This wasn't good; I had to get out of this situation and fast before – "But, I guess one good thing came out of this; I have you now at my mercy and you can't get away."

My heart lodged in my throat at the suddenly ruthless tone of voice Yukimura used. I shoved against his chest with my right arm, the left being bandaged up against my chest, but couldn't move him. Yukimura shifted against me, his deliciously rough skin sliding against my body as he trailed his lips down to the curve of my neck, where he lapped tenderly. Then, without warning, his teeth latched on and he sucked hard. I cried out in shock, then stuffed my hand into my mouth to keep quiet. What was this? Chuckling against the mark he'd just made, Yukimura lapped around my neck until I was trembling and tense against him. Then he gently pushed me down onto my back and slid onto his knees over me, his thighs resting alongside my chest. I felt dwarfed under his larger, more muscled body despite the fact that I was only a head shorter than him and still growing. We had the same body type too, slender and lean, but his presence was what was making me feel so small. I was a ninja; we weren't supposed to have presence while he had it in spades. So though our bodies were almost the exact same size minus my height deficiency, it didn't feel that way to me.

In the flickering firelight, I marveled at how a man could be so perfectly, beautifully built. Although he had his share of scars from fighting, and was covered in toned, lean muscles, his body still looked pure and refined. His skin was unblemished white and delicately rough. The blanket was tented around his shoulders like a cape as he stared down at me like I stared at him and I flushed. My body was covered in more scars than his, and I had the muscles of a developing boy. At least my voice had finally stopped breaking a few months ago, but it wasn't very manly. Yukimura's wasn't especially deep, but it had a smooth, masculine cadence to it that lured the ear and made people listen. I had wanted a voice like Demon Eyes Kyo's, deep and capable. Instead, I sounded like a woman with a terrible head cold. I shivered and turned my head away, looking at the fire. Yukimura's hands cupped my face and forced it back.

"Let me look at you. There is nothing to be ashamed of." He whispered tenderly. I flushed from the roots of my hair down my neck.

"B-but I'm a guy!" I stressed, stammering in my anxiety and confusion about this whole thing. Sure I adored Yukimura, and as the hot spring episode had shown, I found his body enticing, but…this wasn't right. It shouldn't be happening at all no matter what. But instead of being disturbed or upset, my master simply laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It just means you haven't got anything I myself don't have. See?" He said, raising onto his knees and gesturing to his body. Against my will, my eyes traveled down his toned chest, over the sculpted abs to the brush of wiry hairs between his legs. My own eyes widened a little at what I saw. I mean, I saw mine every day, and I had seen Saizo's before since he was my room partner at the home in Mount Kudo, as well as my training partner, so we bathed together regularly, but… If that was his size while he was relaxing like this what would he be like fully engaged? At the thought I bit my tongue and cursed myself for dirtying Yukimura with such thoughts. I shut my eyes and turned my face away again, cheeks on fire. Laughing softly at my reaction, he settled onto his haunches once more. His hands slid away from my face and slid down my body, fingers just barely skimming along the sides of my chest to the tops of my thighs…down, up and back down again. I didn't know what to do. If this kept going on much longer then my body was going to respond and then I'd be humiliated and…While those thoughts were racing through my head, Yukimura leaned down and kissed me.

His playful tongue thrust in and out of my mouth steadily, causing the heat to rise in my body, then slid fully inside as he sealed his lips over mine. We exchanged air and saliva as he deeply licked at the interior of my mouth. A little moan worked its way out of my throat and that seemed to spur him on. The hands that had been stroking me carefully, probably on account of my wound, suddenly slid to my hips and teased the highly sensitive skin just below my navel. My hips jerked at the touch and I made a sound of protest in my throat, trying to pull away again. Yukimura slanted his mouth harder against mine, until my head spun from the connection of our mouths. I felt heat gathering in my loins and against my will my body began to react. Ashamed I squeezed my legs together. Yukimura finally lifted his head and meet my eyes, hands still resting just below my navel. I was red all over now and refused to meet his eyes. Sighing, he began to kiss his way down my neck and chest, stopping for a moment on the nipple on my right side that wasn't covered by a bandage. My whole body jerked when he licked at it.

"Ah! Hey, t-that's weird. D-do-don't, Yukimura!" I cried out, when his soft lips closed over the pink bud and sucked gently. As my chest heaved under his ministrations, he nibbled lightly with his teeth and then sucked harder, lips wrapped around the now hard nubbin. "Mm!" I bit my lip to keep my noises in, even though each pass of his tongue over my nipple was driving me wild. Laving it one more time with his tongue and giving it a kiss, he continued to lick and nip his way down my body until he had reached my navel. He dipped his tongue into the hollow and swirled it around, making a little mewling cry break free of my mouth. Horrified, I shoved my right hand against my mouth as tears built in my eyes. Yukimura chuckled against my stomach and then slid further down, suddenly shoving my legs apart so the part of me that had hardened when he kissed me was shown to him.

A sob built in my chest and I closed my eyes, horrified. But instead of being disgusted or angry, Yukimura let out the most stunning sound of admiration and leaning over me, kissed the very tip. "Yaa mph!" I choked out, hips bucking as I pressed my palm tighter against my lips to stop any more sounds leaking out.

"This is beautiful." Yukimura whispered, the warm air of his breath fanning out over my now twitching member. He was breathing harder too, which made more tingling heat rush through my body at the thought of maybe he was feeling these sensations too. His voice, when he spoke again, was frayed like he was on the edge of reason. "I can't tell you how many times I have imagined seeing this…of imaging what I would do to you…here." At the last word Yukimura slid his hand down my thigh to my rear, one sly finger working between my clenched cheeks to touch the tightly closed hole down there. His finger nudged at the clenched shut opening and tried to push in a little. Eyes flying wide, I jerked away from his touch and onto my side, curling into myself as much as I could with my wound and my hand pressing against my mouth.

Yukimura sat behind me and slid his hands up and down my back, almost like he was soothing me. "Sorry, Sasuke. That was a little rushed. But with two men, that's where the deed is done." He whispered. I furrowed my brows again. What was he talking about? "Don't worry; that won't happen today. But your body looks strained. Allow me to release you. Hand or mouth, Sasuke? Which do you want?" It took a moment for me to realize he was asking me for my opinion. I opened my eyes and slowly rolled to face him, wincing as my wound pulled. He smiled at me and brushed the hair back from my face. I was shaking, but the tender gesture somehow helped calm me so I could think a little. Lips or hand? I didn't understand…but I knew that I had to keep looking at his face, so… slowly, I lifted my hand away from my mouth and showed it to him. He nodded, understanding. He kissed the tips of my fingers and pressed my hand against his heart before releasing it to allow it to fall down to the blanket. One arm slipping around my shoulders and pulling me against him again, his other slid down between my legs and traced around my stiffened staff. I jerked and closed my eyes but he tsked.

"Nope. Keep them open. Watch my face; I want to see you." I forced my eyes open just as he fully grabbed my shaft and made a quick motion like he was milking a cow. Sensation shot through my entire body and caused me to arch my back with a sharp cry, pressing my chest against his as my mouth opened wide, stunned. Yukimura swooped down and started giving me deep, open mouth kisses again, humming like he was enjoying the taste of me. As we kissed, he continued jerking at my member, his fingers squeezing tighter and tighter until I was tensed all over. Sounds were breaking from my throat even though I tried to stop them, sounds of pleasure and grunting groans of wanting. My mouth was hanging open and I was panting hard between being kissed senseless. From below came a disturbing sound like a methodical squishing, which I couldn't focus my mind enough to identify. Heat coiled slickly in my stomach and lower abdomen as a numbing tingling sensation built in all the muscles clenched in my body. I panted, only able to gasp out incoherent sounds as the heat built higher and my body rushed towards something I didn't know or understand at all.

Suddenly I cried out as whatever had been building inside of me suddenly broke, heat shooting through me like burning fires as I released my seed all over Yukimura's hand. It seemed to go on forever, my body bowed despite the pain the arching caused me as I climaxed. After I finished my body sagged like I had lost all strength and all I could do was pant in his arms. Holding me close with one hand, Yukimura kissed my ear, my neck, whatever part of me he could reach with his lips. The hand I had dirtied he pulled out of the blankets and wiped clean, then, using a spare cloth, cleaned off my body as well. Some of my seed had spurted onto my chest, his hand unable to totally control the flood that he'd called forth with his touch. I flushed and remained red during these ministrations, my face buried against his neck.

"Rest now, Sasuke. I'll hold you until morning comes and keep the chill away." Yukimura whispered to me as my eyes grew heavy. "Thank you for not rejecting me, although I know I didn't give you much choice." His voice was so sad. I made a conscious effort and forced one eye open, seeing him staring at me with an expression of sadness mixed with tender…something. I had no name for it. I caught his eyes. Somehow, I knew I couldn't let him remain that way but I didn't know what to do. Then a soft smile broke out across my face. There's only one thing to say to him.

"Id...idiot." I whispered, eyes drifting closed at sleep finally laid claim to me. Bird call alerted me to morning's arrival. Breathing slowly and steadily like I was still asleep, a habit I had gained from being in Aokigahara, I spread my senses out to check my surroundings. I felt Yukimura sleeping on his side next to me, resting peaceably. Other than him, there were no people in the vicinity of my check. Then I focused on my body. Although the wound still hurt and caused me to twinge as I shifted uncomfortably, I felt strangely rejuvenated and refreshed instead of mired in pain like I normally would be. Finally opening my eyes, I sat up and looked over at my master. It probably had something to do with what he had done to me last night. Now, in the clear light of day and without the fog of pain in my head, I knew what had happened. Although I had never done it before myself or had anyone do it to me, I knew about the reproductive systems of both genders and what could be done with them. Kosuke and Saizo had taken it upon themselves to teach me everything they could, since it was likely one day as a ninja I might have to seduce a woman to get information. So I knew that last night, Yukimura had helped me to release my seed, something I had never done before.

My cheeks burned at the thought but I took a deep breath and blew them away as I released it. He had to have a reason; he usually did. Looking down, I noticed my bandage had a few blood spots on it and decided to change them. The blanket fell off my body as I crawled to the pack, leaving the cool morning air to caress my bare body. As the wind moved over my bottom, I remembered Yukimura's hands sliding there and what he had said. 'This is where the deed is done.' By the deed did he mean…copulation? I frowned as I balanced on my knees and pulled the pack to me, digging with one arm for the bandages. I know that in the regular act, with a man and a woman, the man's sword entered a woman's sheath and they do some stuff until a release is reached. If they do it at the right time and place, a baby will result, like Nee-san and Demon Eyes Kyo. So, following the same principle, based on what Yukimura had said… My eyes widened and the bandage roll I had just found fell from my numbed hands. He was going to put that in there? No way. Impossible. There was no possible way for something of that size, although not huge, to fit into someplace so tight… especially since I am so small. It had been remarked upon many times that though I had grown a fair amount I was still smaller in size than most boys my age, especially in the hips and shoulders. Growling about idiots and stupidity under my breath, I leaned forward to grab the bandages again.

"Wow, Sasuke, seducing a man so early in the morning? What an enticing view to awaken to." At Yukimura's admiring voice, I snatched the bandages and whirled around, pressing my knees together and sitting on my calves with my hand between my legs, blocking his view. He was propped up on his side, head resting on his hand, as he lecherously studied me.

"Don't mind me; please continue." He teased, sitting up as I flushed and glowered at him. Dropping the teasing mannerism, he stood and walked up to me. "Bandages." He ordered, holding out his hand. I glared but handed them over. Kneeling behind me, he untied the soiled ones and pulled them away from my body. Then, turning me in his arms so I faced him and he could look at the injury closely, he put his hands on my chest. His gentle, warm fingers poked at the edges of the wound. I sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden flare of pain, but he smooth his hands over the tender area and calmed me down.

"Looks like you're healing fast as ever, Sasuke. I'd say that you're well enough to walk at least. Let's hope no one starts attacking us before we can reach Aokigahara." He said, slathering some foul smelling medicine on my injury. I wrinkled my nose in distaste but sat still to allow him to help care for me. Once he was done, Yukimura's hand slid to the vertical scar about an inch to the right of my sternum that ran the length of that bone. His eyes darkened as he studied the thin line. I snatched the bandages away from him and started wrapping myself up, covering the scar as I did so. It was from the fight three years ago, when I had stabbed myself through with Shibien to kill the man who had created me. The scar had a partner on my back, the same size and length. Since I had been bred to not harm my creator, that had been the only way for me to defeat him and free the others like me from his hold. But last year, Yukimura, during a drinking binge, had revealed to me that he had been the one to treat me afterwards, having seen me fighting. He told me his heart had stopped beating when he saw me stab myself to defeat an enemy.

"That was when I knew that you would stop at nothing to reach your goals. And that conviction…I admired it as it scared me. That scar won't ever fade…from your body or my mind. The lack I have and the fact that you make it up won't change either." He'd told me, smiling dreamily into his sake jug. I hadn't understood his words then and they still make no sense to me now. All I knew was that Yukimura really didn't like looking at that particular scar. Finished wrapping myself up, I realized my clothes were behind my master, and to get dressed, I was going to have to walk over to them, naked. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have hesitated to do so; after all, I am his ninja and everything about me belongs to him anyway. But after having him touching me all over last night, I wasn't certain I could handle feeling his eyes caressing me. Taking a deep breath, I stood and walked over to where my clothing were laid out. Stepping into the pants, I quickly pulled them up and tied them about my waist. Yukimura's eyes were burning a hole in my back, but I resolutely picked up my black undershirt, thankfully clean now, and shrugged it on. The slit caused by the arrow would have to remain until I went into a town. Pulling the looser white shirt on over the top and strapping Shibien to my back, I faced my master.

"Why were those creeps after me, Yukimura? And do you think that one guy's sword is one of the Mibu weapons?" I asked. Yukimura had pulled on his clothes already and was just finishing strapping on his sword. He slung the small pack I normally carried over his shoulder before I could grab it and headed out of the cave. After kicking the ashes from our fire around to hide the fact we were ever there, I followed him.

"I don't know what is going on yet, Sasuke. I'll need more information. I sent message hawks to everyone, and I've asked Okuni to see what she can come up with. Right now it's only speculation but I'm going to guess it has something to do with the fact that your body heals faster than anyone, with the exception of Kyo. But I don't really know." He answered me, shoving his bangs back as he looked at me, face falling into the dangerously serious lines that made my heart tremble a little in fear.

"But what I do know is I'm not letting them have you. And that we are going to get that sword back. So let's walk." He said. I nodded and kept pace with him. My injury was a dull throb above my heart, nothing too serious, but it would slow me down if we got into a fight, so after a few minutes of walking, I grabbed Yukimura's arm and lead him off the road.

"It's safer to travel across the woods, and this way we will get to Aokigahara faster than if we went by road anyway." I told him. Most people would have complained. Some would have argued. My master did neither. He simply nodded at me and motioned me to lead. As he fell into step behind me, I marveled, as I often did, about the wind of fate that had sent Yukimura into Aokigahara that night so he could find and rescue me. Somehow, he had seen something in a miserable, badly beaten and abused wild child of eight that made me worth taking in. A few years ago, I had thought it was because I had the same name as the man who had been his first Sarutobi Sasuke and most trusted ninja before being betrayed by him, but now I knew that wasn't it. Yukimura had a way of sensing the worth of a person upon first meeting them. I didn't know how he did it, but it was a sense that he would be in trouble without, given how often he noses his way into places I don't generally want to go myself. The sun was just past overhead when we came upon a small stream.

I walked over to it and knelt to take a quick drink when something floating in the water caught my attention. Reaching out and snagging it before the water could carry it away, I pulled out a cord like the one the red masked demon had had wrapped around his weapon when he'd attacked last night, a cord with the symbol of the Mibu on it. Turning, I held the red cord out to Yukimura. He leaned in close and studied it.

"Hmm… Mibu. But…we know the Mibu aren't party to this, unless it is a faction that doesn't follow Shinrei that he doesn't know about." He mused, taking my hand absently as he mulled over it. I looked down as he laced our fingers together and squeezed my hand tightly. Sighing, I let it go, not even trying to pull my hand free. At this point in time it would be more painful to try to get away than to indulge him. This mystery was getting more and more complex the farther into it we traveled. First was discovering the Mibu weapons were missing, which Akari had only found out when she stumbled into one of Hishigi's hidden labs and the knowledge he imprinted within her let her know that dangerous weapons that were supposed to have been kept there were missing. According to the shaman, Hishigi hadn't made the weapons. He's actually rediscovered them in a long abandoned part of the Red Tower and had taken them into his care back when the Mibu weren't evil in case anyone wanted to try to use them to harm innocents.

Even as the Mibu became corrupted, he had kept the secret of these deadly weapons to himself. But someone had learned about them and stolen them, which was a terrifying thought. So Akari had told Yukimura and gotten his help. For his part, my master didn't want Ieyasu to get his paws on another powerful weapon; that his son had a spear forged by Muramasa was bad enough. Luckily, Red Tiger agreed that the weapons shouldn't be given to anyone and was helping us. But then we had realized that most likely, regular humans wouldn't be able to handle these swords safely and had gotten the other Mibu together. They'd obviously wanted to call on Demon Eyes Kyo and that was how we'd all gotten together. But now that I think about it, wasn't this all a little too neat? Demon Eyes Kyo had not appeared in front of any of us after the battle where he'd fulfilled his promise to end the life of the Red king when he became evil, choosing instead to exist with Nee-san. And shortly after he comes back and get's his woman with child, these weapons being missing leaks out and the first one appears in the hands of a bandit…a bandit whom a certain female bounty hunter would be very likely to go after. My eyes widened a little. A child of the Mibu, despite having human blood, would be powerful. After all, Kyo himself had killed Oda Nobunaga when only six. If someone wanted power to take control of Japan, then if they had that child in Nee-san's womb on their side, they would be almost unstoppable. But to know of her, and her connection to Demon Eyes Kyo would require knowing everything about them and their adventures together. The party that had traveled together then were the only ones who knew, who could possibly know, and I trusted all of them with my life, even the ones who annoyed the hell out of me. The longer I thought about it, though, the more possible it seemed that the people with the swords were after Nee-san's baby.

Turning, I faced Yukimura. "Hey, listen." I started, explaining my concerns and why I thought that way. He listened to me seriously and when I was done fell silent, mulling it over. Though I wasn't used in that capacity often, I am a ninja skilled in gathering and deciphering information for my master. All of the Ten could logically deduce a course of action even if Yukimura wasn't around to give us orders, and he trusted us all to do so and to give him council. After a moment of thought, he lifted our twined hands to his forehead and rested his head against them.

"Sasuke, I think you are right. It's all circumstantial but it is the only thing that makes sense. We need to let Kyo know." He said. I nodded and pulled my hand free, jumping up into a nearby tree. Swiftly climbing to the top, I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a shrill whistle that rose sharply on the wind and could be heard for miles around. After a moment I heard a flapping and held out my arm as my falcon, Shiba, landed on my arm. He was actually the Ten's main messenger hawk, but he was partial to me because like him, I was partially wild. There was already a letter tied to his leg, so I took it off and stuck it in my pocket, along with the curious vial of oily stuff in the pouch on his breast. Pulling a small strip of parchment from my pocket, I used a piece of charcoal to write out the message and tied it to his leg. Then I pressed my face to the birds, closing my eyes. The others had to use scent cues to get Shiba to fly to whom they wished, but I could communicate with him like a wild creature. So I sent the impression of Kyo's scary aura and threw my hand up, watching the bird take flight. That done, I jumped down from the tree and handed the waiting Yukimura the vial and note. He took the vial with a strange smile and stuck it in the pack, then unrolled the parchment to read.

"My Lord, Hotaru and I have located a kodachi that he claims is of Mibu make. I am skeptical. However, we found it under very curious circumstances. A group of masked soldiers attacked us and one of the people dropped it as they fled Hotaru's flames. They also said to look for the Mibu Creation. Tell Sasuke to be careful. Saizo K." He read aloud. I humphed at Saizo's concern for me but inside I was pleased. Yukimura crinkled the paper up and tossed it into the river, where it would disintegrate and return to nature. Then he pulled the vial of oily stuff back out. I had rarely seen glass bottles like that so I was curious as to what it was. Seeing my interest, Yukimura grinned and pulled the stopper out of the bottle. A sweet, heady aroma rose out of the bottle. I frowned.

"Perfume?" I guessed, wondering what the hell two men would need that for, especially since we were traveling. Yukimura shook his head. "Aromatherapy massage oil made from the extract of the Midnight Lotus. I wrote to Kyoshiro and had him send it to me. You need some relaxing." I was touched my master was thinking of me, but a massage isn't what you give to someone suffering a stabbing wound. Yukimura put the oil back in the small pack and motioned for me to carry on. I started leading the way again.

"Oh, right. Sasuke, your birthday is tomorrow. So that means tonight I'm going to hold you again and then tomorrow you will have to tell me whether you wish for me to continue or no." I stopped dead in my tracks and Yukimura bumped into me. I whirled around and faced him, cheeks flaming. "Continue what?" I growled, voice half warning half question. Smiling shrewdly, he pressed his hand into my lower back, forcing my body into his as his other hand slid down to fondle my posterior, one finger sliding up and down the crease. I stiffened and strained away from him, escaping only because he let me. "I wonder." He answered evasively, walking off. Shaking my head to clear it, I jumped up into the trees and lead the way from there. The farther from his groping hands I was, the better for my mental state. I have a new appreciation for Nee-san's fortitude in putting up with all the groping that Demon Eyes Kyo put her through.

Evening fell rapidly and I scouted ahead, finding a large glade of heavily leafed trees under which we set up our camp for the night. We were a day's journey outside of Aokigahara. I was the only expert on the woods that Yukimura knew, but truthfully, though I grew up there and new each tree better than anyone, I did not want to return. Those woods held too many sad memories, too many recollections of fear and hunger, for me to easily withstand. Last time, when I had traveled through there with Kyo and his party, the constant fighting had kept me calm and allowed me to push my thoughts aside. Though I was expecting some battles, the denizens of the forest were no match for me and as such wouldn't provide me that good of a distraction. Wondering to the river, I snatched a few fish and gave them to Yukimura to gut and clean while I foraged up some berries and nuts. If it were just me, I'd also add in some insects, since they were a great source of protein, but Yukimura and the rest of the Ten disliked that habit of mine.

If only they knew the disgusting things I had been forced to eat to survive when I was still in Aokigahara… Retuning to camp, I split up the berries and nuts into two even portions and sat down to watch the fish cook on the sticks Yukimura had speared them on. The fire crackling was the only sound between us as full darkness fell. Yukimura shrugged out of his over robe and sat drinking sake across from me in his kimono. Unwillingly, I found myself watching every single move he made. My gaze focused on his lips as he put them to the edge of his jug to take in the sake, on his throat as the white skin moved with his swallowing, on his elegant hands as they lowered the jug back to his side. Shifting uncomfortably, I pulled out my wooden ball toy and began playing with it, a habit I still hadn't been able to kick. The light clacking of the game soothed me and the cheery toy was…the first thing anyone had ever given to me without expecting something in return. Yukimura had given it to me.

"Sasuke." My name, whispered to me in the velvet darkness. I glanced up and found hot blue violet eyes locked onto me. Setting the toy down next to Shibien, I stood and walked around the fire, never breaking eye contact. "Kiss me." He ordered, setting the sake away from him and watching me steadily as he sat directly across from where I had stopped to kneel before him. It was an order, but not one from a master to a servant, that I knew. This was… what he wanted me to do for me. He was asking me to kiss him without posing it as a question. My mouth suddenly went dry and I swallowed hard.

"Where?" I whispered back, my voice soft too. Neither one of us wanted to shatter the velvet spell of the night surrounding us, giving us the illusion of total privacy. Yukimura smiled and opened his arms to me. I crawled forward and onto his lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around me and position my legs on either side of his hips, all without really knowing why I did it. It was just, when he called to me in that tone of voice, I couldn't deny him anything.

"Anywhere you wish, Sasuke. This is all about you." He answered my previous question as his hands slowly stroked up and down my back, almost like he was soothing me. I bit my lip and stared at him. This beautiful man, a powerful warrior, feared general and esteemed leader…held me like I was precious glass even though we both knew I would never break. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss, trying to convey how much I respected and adored him through that one action alone. I held the contact for a moment, then went to pull back. But his hand was suddenly at the back of my head, holding me close as he lifted his face and tilted my head down so he could claim my lips in a dry, close mouthed kiss. It was so different from what had happened last night that I blinked, startled. Yukimura laughed and pulled back, licking the seam of my lips before pressing a kiss to my nose.

"Not enough for you?" He asked, expectation lighting his eyes. I knew then if I said it was, if I tried to get away, he would let me go and not complain once. But if I didn't…I didn't know what would happen. And while that scared me, it drew me in like nothing else. So I mutely shook my head and pressed my chest and hips closer to him, silently accepting him. I wasn't going to worry about it anymore. Even though I didn't understand, even though my head was screaming at me this was wrong, if Yukimura needed something and thought he could get it from me, I would give him whatever he asked for. Smiling a radiant smile at me, my master clung to me for a moment, his cheek pressed to mine.

"Thank you." He whispered before suddenly whirling and pressing me down to the ground on my back, mirroring our positions from last night as he stretched out atop me and pinned my hands over my head. "I won't abuse this trust. The instant you say stop, I'll stop. But nothing else will make me cease." He warned, telling me something important that I didn't quite understand. Before I could ask for clarification, he claimed my mouth in a wet kiss. His tongue danced with mine, pressing down on it and tempting it out of the safe haven of my mouth into his own.

Shyly, timidly, I let my own tongue search out his mouth, tasting the sake he had drunk as well as that undeniable flavor that was Yukimura. I moaned a little and that made him deepen the kiss as his free hand shoved my shirt up to my chin. I had wrapped my chest horizontally this morning, so both my nipples were covered by bandages, but he didn't seem to mind. He pinched them through the white clothes and made them both hard little points. My back arched a little each time he gave the sensitive buds a tweak. Breaking the kiss, I turned my head to the side, panting. Chuckling at me, Yukimura released my hands and brought his other hand down my body, allowing him to tweak both my nipples at the same time.

"Noo!" I cried out, my hips bucking upward. At that tiny movement, Yukimura ground his hips against mine. My eyes bulged when I felt something hard poking at my hip from beneath his kimono. Was…was he aroused? My own body was warm and my shaft was already hard, the heat coiling through me to center in my groin. Rubbing against him felt good so when he lowered his head and sucked on my collarbone, I pushed up with my hips again, relishing the feeling of having our clothed hips grinding together. But…I made a frustrated sound in my throat. I wanted skin. If he was going to touch me all over like this, it was only fair for me to reciprocate. Not that I knew what the hell to do in the first place, but… I could give it a shot. Bringing my hands down, I grabbed the blue sash holding his kimono closed and tugged it free. Yukimura planted his hands on either side of my shoulders and pushed up so he was hovering bodily over me. The front of his kimono gaped open, letting me see his marvelously sculpted chest and feel the heat radiating from his skin.

Smiling, Yukimura sat up and pulled me up with him again, making me straddle his lap once more, only this time his legs were spread as well so that when I nestled against him, our hips were aligned. My face flushed bright red and I wasn't sure where to look. Yukimura cupped my face in his hands and brought his mouth back to mine as he roughly yanked my shirts off over my head, and then pulled my pants down and off one leg, leaving them hanging onto my left foot. I kicked the garment off absently, not wanting to get tripped up by it if I suddenly had to fight. Once again I was completely bare before my master, but his eyes were hot as they roved over my slender body. Feeling brave, I pressed my hands against his shoulders and slid them out and down his arm, forcing the sleeves to fall off his body before returning my palms to the safety of his shoulders. To free his arms, Yukimura drew them completely out of the kimono, letting the material pool at his waist and leaving him bare from the waist up for me. I swallowed hard again, member twitching as I stared at his luscious body.

"It's really not fair, how a man can be so beautiful." I whispered, lips almost shaking as I tried to speak the words I had often thought. Yukimura tilted his head to the side, studying me.

"I would have to agree to that statement but only if you applied it to yourself." Suddenly, he reached down and grabbed my shaft, the hard organ weeping some fluid. I cried out as his thumb nudged against the sensitive head, pressing into the slit there. Air stuck in my throat as I panted in time to the motions of his hand as he began to stroke me. Glancing down, I saw his own organ, also hardened in the firelight and straining towards me. It was bigger than mine by a fair bit, but somehow that fact only increased my desire to feel it. Dropping my hands from his shoulders, I tentatively touched him. Yukimura shuddered and closed his eyes, letting out a breathy moan. Spurred on, I used both my hands to make a sheath around him and began to stroke him in time to what he was doing to me. Soon our little camp was filled with moans and sighs as we made each other hotter and hotter. Sweat slicked my skin and I arched my back, rubbing my chest against Yukimura, frustrated when my bandages kept me from getting the friction on my nipples I desired. It was like some wanton creature was possessing me. Normal me was watching from inside and screaming at this wanton me to stop dirtying Yukimura, but it was impossible to stop. I moaned out his name, leaning in to claim a kiss, licking the interior of his mouth like it was cake.

"Here." He whispered, voice rough. He took my hands off his shaft, then scooted my hips closer to him so our wet tips touched.

"Yukimura!" I shouted, the sensation sending off fireworks within my body and making me writhe. Sucking in a breath, my master fisted both our shafts together in one hand and started pumping them together, The skin of our organs slid against each other, the fluid leaking from both our slits making the friction slick and easy. It felt divine, like fire was burning inside me from my groin. Throwing my head back, I tried to rock my hips in time with that motion. Yukimura slid one hand around to my lower back and slowly slid it down, the middle finger slipping between the crease of my cheeks and finding the cinched hole of my anus. I instantly stiffened, but he squeezed my shaft tighter against his own.

"Ah ah! D-don't!" I stammered, tossing my head back and forth as sensation swept threw me. I wanted release but someone, he was stroking just slow enough to keep me from getting it. "I…I can't. Yukimura!" I panted, tears leaking out of my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed them away. It pleased me that his breath was rough and ragged like mine. Brushing another kiss over the side of my jaw, he kept up his vigorous movements as his prodding finger pushed at the ring of muscles currently denying him entry. "Ah! N-n-no, Idiot. That's a dirty place and nothing is going to fit inside there anyway!" I gasped out.

Yukimura kissed the side of my neck and trailed his tongue down my shoulder, lapping at the salty sheen covering my body. His finger pushed a little harder and I squeezed all the muscles of my lower body tight. It wasn't intentional but I couldn't help it. Then, suddenly, his finger shoved the small hole open and slid inside. It burned, and not in the pleasant way that having him stroking my shaft did. It was painful and I jerked away from him, crying out. "Ow! Ow ow, it hurts Yukimura. Don't!" I pleaded as he wiggled that digit just inside my entrance.

Tears leaked out of my eyes at the pain caused and I was trying to get away from his hand by raising myself onto my knees. Unfortunately, that made my member slid out of his pumping hand. Letting go of his own shaft, Yukimura reached over into his pack and started rummaging around. I wasn't paying attention, still trying to get that finger out of my body. I could have reached down and pulled his hand away, but somehow I didn't want to take my hands away from his skin. Suddenly, his mouth claimed mine again, tongue sliding hotly into my mouth once more. Distantly I heard a soft popping sound but I paid it no mind. Then that finger suddenly withdrew from my body, making me wince at the pain. Pulling away from the kiss, I tried to turn my head around to see what he was doing when his hands both grabbed my bottom cheeks and spread them wide. Yelping, I lurched forward against him so I ended up knocking him back with me on top of him on my hands and knees. He smiled at this, making me flush. Then I felt something smooth and cool rubbing against my entry again. The breeze stirred and I smelt the odor of the massage oil Yukimura had asked for.

My eyes widened, but before I could say anything, the wet fingers smearing it on my body suddenly tried pushing past the entrance again. This time, with the slick lubricant on the finger driving it, the muscles weren't being stretched so painfully and dryly, so the burn was less. Even so, Feeling something moving inside me that way wasn't pleasant. I made a choked sound and hung my head. From this view, I could see my shaft twitching from between my legs and also Yukimura's. His was engorged and hot, pointing almost right at me. The finger nudging in slipped a little further into my hole and I gasped, arching my back and trying to crawl away from the pressure. Soothing me with his voice, Yukimura murmured softly to me as he started slicking that finger in and out of the resisting entrance. But slowly, the oily liquid he was using warmed to my body temperature and the muscles began to loosen their tight grasp on his finger. And it started to feel… scintillating. His long, slender finger reached deeper and deeper into my body with each thrusting motion, until his fingertip grazed something inside me that made me lose all control.

"Ngh haa! Y-Yuki…mura…" I panted as stars danced in my eyes. Laughing, he hit that spot again with his finger. Without my permission, my hips began a rocking motion in time to his thrusting appendage, trying to deepen the caress. It felt amazing whenever he managed to graze that spot, rubbing against something within me that made my entire body feel like I was falling through space. But it was hard for him to reach it. I startled when I felt a second finger starting to push into my body, also slicked with the massage oil. It brought back the burning pain and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block it out.

"Sasuke… you are so damn tight…" Yukimura muttered, the first clear words he'd said since he'd started rubbing our shafts together earlier. I opened my eyes and took a peek at his face. It was also flushed and dazed looking. Sensing my stare, he flicked those amazing eyes up to me.

"Sasuke… I wanted to wait until your birthday, but…like this, I don't think I can. I can't say that it won't hurt at all, but I'll try to make it so you don't feel just pain. So…let me make love to you?" He asked, and it was a question. A thousand thoughts raced inside my head, some of them reasons why I shouldn't allow this to go any further. I was a man, he was a titled lord, I wasn't human…but they were all washed away under one simple fact. He'd said make love to me. Not sleep with me, not embrace me…make love. I smiled as I finally got what he wanted. Yukimura Sanada wanted me to love him. Leaning down until my nose touched his, I kissed him gently.

"Please do so, Yukimura." I whispered back, a small breathiness in my voice because of what he was still doing with my rear. My master bestowed the most beautiful smile upon me and returned my kiss. Pulling away and pushed in totally with the two fingers he had inserted inside the tight hole. I keened and jerked at the touch.

"Thank you, for loving me back." He whispered as he began to move those two fingers apart. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as a third finger was inserted inside me. My posterior was twitching and burning now, and all the oil Yukimura had used was leaking out of my hole and onto my thighs. I was, honestly, a complete mess. My mouth hung open and I panted with each breath as Yukimura wiggled and spread those fingers methodically. But gradually, the muscles released their death grip on the digits and they all slid in and out of me easily. By this point I was burning up. My neglected member was dripping onto Yukimura and my hips, though I tried to make them, refused to stop thrusting back onto the invading fingers. I wanted, needed something to allow me to reach that climax he had brought me to last night. I cried out in shock when Yukimura pulled his fingers out of me. My body clenched tight on empty air and I felt the sudden loss of stimulation keenly. Rolling me over so our positions were reversed, Yukimura shoved my legs up and pressed his hips against my bottom.

"Ah…ah…" I panted as I felt his hard shaft rub against the inside of my thigh. Looking down my body at him, I had a sudden thought. His member was longer than his fingers…if he put it there then…it might be able to hit that spot every time he moved. I moaned as the thought caused my staff to twitch and leak more. "Yukimura…do something. I feel… so strange." I whispered, voice quivering. T

he scent of lotus suddenly got stronger and I glanced down to see my master had poured the contents of the vial over his engorged shaft. Pumping it a few times with his hands to make sure it was lubricated, he angled the wide, blunt head against my loosened but still slightly closed entrance. Reaching out, I grabbed my legs under the knees. This seemed to startle Yukimura, who glanced up at me sharply. I smiled at him.

"Idiot. You know…that when I do something… I do it all the way and with all my heart." I told him. He laughed and tilted his head.

"Yeah, I know." He answered softly. "Everything about you, I know. My Sasuke. Mine." Before the words had even fallen off his lips completely, Yukimura shoved his hips forward and his hot rod entered me in a slow, painful push. My body was unwilling to open anymore than it already had, so despite the slickness of my hole and his shaft, Yukimura had to force his member in. With every increment inside me he gained, I felt more and more pressure building in my groin and in my heart. My walls clamped down tightly on him, making him moan for me until my groans joined his. Finally, after several strained minutes of trying, he managed to seat himself fully inside me. Around him my body was twitching, going from clamping so tightly on him that I swore I could feel the ridges of the veins along his shaft to loosening enough that he could slide around inside me a little.

"My imagination…nothing like this. So tight, so hot…Sasuke, I have to move. I'm sorry." My master panted suddenly, grabbing my thighs and rocking himself forward and backward. His staff slid against that spot that had been driving me wild earlier, giving it a full caress instead of the teasing ones his fingers had hinted at. I clenched down even tighter on him, feeling full but wanting more. He started a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of me quickly until he was subconsciously grunting with the motion. I was lost underneath him, my cries echoing in the night surrounding us as we danced intimately. I clawed at his arms, locked my heels behind his flanks and tried to move my hips in time, but I was too lost in pleasure to be able to hold the beat he set.

"Haa…haa…haa" I panted, unable to believe what I was doing, but the feelings holding me prisoner meant it was real. Yukimura reached between our bodies and grabbed my shaft again, pumping it in time with his thrusting his own solid member into my body. The double pleasure was too much for me. My body locked into an arch, my walls clamping down so tightly on Yukimura's invading member that I heard his choke as my seed spurted out of my shaft and onto my body as I cried out my master's name to the stars. Seconds later, he stiffened as well and I felt warmth bursting inside of my body as he came as well, releasing while still within me. We fell together onto the blanket, a panting sweaty heap of flesh and limbs. My eyes were wide and he was still inside me, although now softened. Muttering about not hurting me, Yukimura rose up onto his arm (although I was pleased to note that they shook) and pulled himself out of me. I shivered and moaned as he slipped free, feeling something hot trickling out of my rear and onto my thighs. Reaching down, I touched something slippery and brought my hand around to see. A blush heated my entire body at what I saw. Yukimura's seed…and a little of my blood, I noted, seeing the slightly pinkish tint to what I held. I wiped it away quickly before he could see it and be upset. He laid down on his side facing me, brushing the hair away from my face as he pulled the extra blanket over our sweating bodies. I stared at him, flushed and unsure what to do. This was definitely not something I had been trained to deal with. Not to mention that Yukimura was my master and a noble. And I wasn't even human, nor his age and –

"Whatever you are thinking of, just stop it. Let's not worry for right now and enjoy what we have for the moment." Yukimura said, rubbing away the frown I wasn't aware had appeared on my face. I slapped his hand away and scowled.

"Stop treating me like a kid." I mumbled. He stared at me for a moment, then laughed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me full into his embrace. "Sasuke, after what I just did to you, I don't think you can say that anymore." He whispered in my ear, making me flush even harder if that was at all possible. I tenderly stroked the bare shoulder before my eyes. He had the most beautiful body I had ever seen, on a man or a woman. Sighing I nestled my head under his chin and closed my eyes.

"Ok. Whatever, idiot. We will talk about this all in the morning. After I've cleaned up. I feel like I wet myself." I grumbled, but I knew he could hear the happiness in my voice. Soon sleep overtook us both and we slept in each other's arms the entire night.

The next morning, before the sun rose, I snuck out of Yukimura's embrace without awakening him and crept down to the river. I moaned as I stretched out my body. My hips hurt and my rear was agonizingly tender. And when I looked down at my body, I saw small reddish marks dotting various placed on my skin. When had he done that? I didn't remember him leaving love bites on me…shrugging it off, I waded into the river and bent, rinsing the dried seed off my chest and thighs. Then, taking a quick peek around to make sure no one was spying, I reached down and spread my cheeks, poking at the sore entrance with my fingers and wincing as some of Yukimura's essence seeped out. I didn't really know how to go about cleaning myself up from this mess, but I could feel him still there inside me and it was a bit disconcerting…not to mention I was pretty sure that it wasn't healthy having stuff left in that region of the body. Making a small noise of embarrassment, I spread the little hole open with one hand and splashed water in until it all came out and washed away down the stream.

That done, I hurried back to camp and got dressed, walking to where I had been eating the night before and my Shibien was to go catch us something for breakfast. I had all my senses on alert all the time, but even so, I didn't notice someone was behind me until they hit me on the back of the head. It was certainly the most intense pain I had ever felt in my life. Dirty hands were there to clap over my mouth as the world spun, preventing me from crying out to my master, but I must have made some noise, for he rolled over and opened his eyes. Upon seeing me being hauled backwards by assailants, he jumped up, sword drawn. Despite the painful fog in my mind, I had to chuckle. Leave it to Yukimura to sleep with his sword. And how the hell had he managed to hide that from me with all the horizontal dancing we'd been doing?

"Sasuke! Let him go." My master ordered, face and voice deadly serious. Instead of obeying, my captor slid a sickle shaped blade against my neck. One wrong move and I'd no longer have a head. Yukimura knew it too. He lowered his sword, but I was relieved to see that he didn't drop it.

"We will be taking the Mibu Creation; our master has great need of him and we can wait no longer. Tell Kyo Mibu to return to his childhood home, or else this boy and the woman he loves will both die. We hold the secret that can save his unborn child's life, if he is willing to compromise. Both Kyo Mibu and Yuya Shiina must meet with us at his childhood home. Consider yourself lucky that this message needed delivering, Sanada Yukimura; most who meet the Masked Demons do not live to tell the tale." The voice behind me was none other than the voice of the red masked devil who had attacked us earlier. I tried to struggle, but the pain made my attempts feeble. Through my blurry eyes I saw Yukimura watching me with the most painful expression on his face. Feeling my heart rip at the pain in his eyes, I bit the hand holding my mouth so it jerked away.

"Don't make me have to come rescue you, Idiot! Get back to them." I shouted at him as I was dragged back into the trees and beaten upon until black snaked across my vision. My last sight was of Yukimura, my Yukimura… standing alone in a clearing as the sun finally rose.

- Noooo, don't take Sasuke! Haha, poor guy. Alright, we're going back to Kyo and Yuya sweeeet! -


	7. Chapter 7

- Alright, sorry for the short chapter, but I have a lot to say before we dive back in. For those of you skipping the Yukimura and Sasuke chapters, here's where we pick up with Kyo and Yuya again. And since you skipped, we need a rehash. Yukimura and his Ten have joined forces with the good Mibu and company to try to find the missing swords. They've all paired up and are looking for information and swords. Yukimura has taken his favorite little shinobi and gone to Aokigahara to sniff around there. Sasuke comes up with a theory that maybe the enemy is after not Yuya or Kyo, but the baby that the blond county hunter is carrying. After all, even with only hald Demon Eyes Kyo's blood, the child would allow anyone controlling it to conquer the land. Agreeing, Yukimura sends a warning letter to Kyo and his woman. They also receive word that another of the Mibu weapons as been found. While they are out gallivanting around, the two men are attacked by masked men, who seem to be after Sasuke! Their leader has a sword which may be one of the Mibu weapons. Is it the healing sword they're looking for to save Yuya? The two warriors fight the enemy off, but Sasuke get's shot (again) and almost drowns himself by accident as well. Yukimura takes care of him (in many ways, *eye brow wiggle!*) but the next morning, the enemy returns and take Sasuke away! As they leave, they order the distraught Yukimura to deliver a message to Kyo: -Tell Kyo Mibu to return to his childhood home, or else this boy and the woman he loves will both die. We hold the secret that can save his unborn child's life, if he is willing to compromise. Both Kyo Mibu and Yuya Shiina must meet with us at his childhood home. Consider yourself lucky that this message needed delivering, Sanada Yukimura; most who meet the Masked Demons do not live to tell the tale.- Why are these new enemies after Sasuke? Kyo's childhood home? What's going ooooon! Okay, so I think that should make everything clear, even for the people who skipped two chapters. If you need me to clarify anything else, please, let me know and I'll do my best. Now, enjoy this incredibly short teaser chapter getting us back into my favorite couple, Kyo and Yuya! -

Sunrise was supposed to be a beautiful time of day. It was supposed to be where we reflected on deep thoughts before getting up to face the day, or where two lovers could cuddle together for some quiet time before getting ready to work hard. Apparently, Demon Eyes Kyo had never gotten the damn memo about the importance of a romantic and relaxing sunrise. I glared at the wall in front of me, which had a mirror showing the hot red eyes of my lover, and clamped my hands hard to my mouth as he thrust his body inside of me faster. I swear, when I saw Akari this morning I was going to blast the she-male out of her meat bun boobies! What the hell has she been thinking, telling Kyo that it was alright to engage in sexual activity with me and that it might even be healthy for our damn pervert of a child? She knew what kind of man he was! I bit my lip as Kyo's heat touched that special place inside of me and made my body clamp down tightly on his invading member.

Choking back my cries of passion with all of my will, I climaxed at the same moment he did, his warmth filling me up as he spent himself within me. I slid my hands free of my mouth and panted hard as I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him. Kyo returned the embrace and slid one hand down to my stomach, something he had taken to doing often in the two weeks that the other's had all been gone for. I'd started to gain a little weight, and while I was worried about Kyo thinking me fat and ugly (since those were two of his favorite names for me) he seemed to love the changes happening to my body. He took every chance he got to feel the slight bump of my stomach or the new plumpness in my breasts. Of course, he was also a lecher so that might be why. But, breathing in his heady scent and seeing the devotion hidden deep in his crimson eyes that never left me, I was content. But I was still going to kill Akari. Sighing, I slid out of his embrace and sat up.

"Stupid nature calls…" I muttered, making him chuckle and give my butt a slap. He also sat up and pulled on his black kimono. Against the wall of our room were his Tenrou, the wavy sword we'd gotten from Sui, and the kodachi that Hotaru and Saizo had somehow managed to get on their first day out. That weapon had a nifty trick that wasn't frightening like the wavy sword was; it allowed the owner to see two seconds into the future. Hotaru had discovered that on the way back and had imparted the knowledge to us before heading out with Saizo to look for the other five weapons. Since then we'd gotten little to no news other than that disturbing letter from Yukimura saying the he and Sasuke thought that the people with the swords were actually after my baby. After hearing that, Kyo never let me out of his sight.

It was a bit annoying, but since I was scared, I felt safer with him always around me anyway. He was silent, brooding presence at my side as I hurried to take care of my business. It had taken a lot of threatening and beating on my part to get him to wait outside, but he'd learned when I'd actually shot him in the leg for following me in. The look on his face when he'd gotten hit had been priceless. Of course, my punishment was still capable of making me flush, but hey, I had learned that Kyo could learn to behave with enough provocation. Finished, Kyo put his arm around me and walked with me to the main room of the inn. Mahiro and Akari were already awake and downstairs. I opened my mouth to greet them when their serious faces registered. Then I noticed that Red Tiger was gone, when he had never left Mahiro's side since he'd found out she was expecting. Kyo, feeling the tension, walked in ahead of me and sat across from Akari, red eyes locked on the woman until she looked up.

"We… Yukimura is back. His brother found him almost bleeding to death outside of town. Red Tiger has gone to get him before his father finds out." She whispered. I put a hand to my lips and sat heavily beside my lover. What could hurt Yukimura? He was powerful, almost as strong as Kyo in a regular fight and strong enough to have fought alongside Kyo against an inhuman foe. And…

"Akari? Was Sasuke with him? If Yukimura got that hurt, then Sasuke must be…" I trailed off, not able to finish my sentence. Akari sighed and proper her head up on her hand, shaking her head.

"That's the thing. The little ninja isn't with his master. We all know that the Sanada Ten will die before allowing Yukimura to get hurt, so for the little guy to not be with him…" Mahiro looked like she was going to say more but a clamor at the door had us all turning. Red Tiger stumbled in with Yukimura, supporting the stumbling man. The noble's clothing was all torn and blood, both dried and fresh, coated him until his side seemed dyed red. Akari jumped up and rushed forward, instructing Red Tiger to lay the man on the nearest bench. She ripped his robe off and I winced at the sword wounds on his body, as well as the bruises. Red Tiger went to stand by his wife while Akari skipped normal medical means and started using her healing ability right away to help hurry the process as much as she could.

After a few tense moments, Yukimura's eyes fluttered open and he grimaced in pain. I hurried to his side and grabbed a rag, wiping the blood off his body. For a moment he didn't seem to recognize me, but then he gave me a ghost of his flirty smile.

"Miss Yuya…" He muttered, eyes drifting halfway shut before he forced them open and looked around. When he saw Kyo, his mouth set into a hard line and he sat up despite Akari trying to make him stay still and lying down. "Kyo, I… well, long story short, some group serving an unknown master stole the swords to get our attention. They've taken Sasuke from me, claiming they need him." Here his voice was thick and his hands clenched. I reached out and covered his fists with my palms. I knew how much the boy meant to him, so he must be taking this hard.

"They told me to come tell you that you and Yuya had to return to your childhood home if you wanted your child to survive, but I tried to follow them. They lead me through Aokigahara, but found out and attacked me. I barely managed to get back here." He said, briefly covering my hands with his before he let them slide away and brushed his hair back from his face.

"What I could tell, though, was that they were not heading to the Mibu lands at all. Since Sasuke was taken and he is mine, tell me Kyo… if Mibu isn't your home, where is?" All pretenses were gone. Yukimura's voice and eyes were deadly serious. This was the man who made Tokugawa shiver in fear. I felt my lover come up behind me and stood, allowing him to slide his arms around me. I was afraid he wouldn't take well to being ordered around, but, to my surprise, Kyo spoke easily.

"Same place as Sasuke; Aokigahara. You know that I didn't go to the land of Mibu until I was six or so. Before that I lived in the forest with my mother, until she died. After that I was alone until I wondered into the Mibu Lands and killed Nobunaga. Then, Muramasa rescued me and fled with me, raising me as best he could until I set out on my own when I was fourteen." I blinked, shocked. That was the most Kyo had ever spoken about his past, and contained in those brief words was information about my lover I had never known.

Whirling around, I grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing him to bend over unless he wanted his hair pulled out. Which he didn't, so he usually bent when I did this. And bend he did. I glowered at him, not liking the smirking light in his red eyes at all.

"You knew your mother?" I squeaked, stunned. Yukimura and the others seemed equally shocked, so they allowed me to ask the question. Kyo's red eyes narrowed and he shoved me back with annoyance, although not as hard as he normally would have.

"Of course; I didn't name myself, you idiots. My father died before I was born, my mother shortly after I was four. They were old, very old, and I guess they had fled from the Mibu when they started creating the battle dolls. Apparently, they were important, relations of the last true Red King, so they were hunted. I didn't really understand anything when I was young since all I knew was we lived in a forest and constantly ran from intruders. My father was killed by them. After I was born, my mother was weakened and not able to fight, so when they found her they killed her too. But they didn't know about me and so the hunts into the woods stopped. I didn't know I was the last of the true blood Mibu until I fought the Red King; it wasn't something I thought of all that often since I left the Mibu after they tried to kill me one too many times." He looked at the wounded general in front of him and frowned. I looked too. It was disconcerting to see such a powerful, proud warrior sitting covered in his own blood and wounds.

From the concern and fear on his face, though, I'd have to say worrying about himself was the last thing on Yuikimura Sanada's mind right then. He had listened to Kyo's story in silence but now he shook his head. "Impossible. Not that you are lying, but they went entirely through Aoikigahara." He said, wincing as Akari poked a particularly nasty looking injury. "And they made no effort to show that they weren't going back in it any time soon. Sasuke get's power and ability from nature; he won't be a willing captive and is very strong. Seeing as how they gave the impression that they didn't want to hurt him, they'll need to take away every little advantage he could have." There was something bothering me about this whole situation. Not only was Yukimura a very strong warrior, Sasuke was as well, strong enough to be considered and worthy opponent by Kyo.

So… "Yukimura-san… Neither you nor Sasuke are easy to corner and capture. If you were in a situation where you were in danger, I know Sasuke would die before being taken from your side. So how?" To my surprise, the general moaned and covered his face with his hand. Akari sat back from healing him and scowled. After a second, she sighed.

"I told you to be careful…" She muttered, making Yukimura drop his hand to smile at the woman with his usual careless smile, but I could see the anger and warning behind his near violet eyes. So could Akari, for the woman scrambled to her feet and jumped behind Mahiro….which wasn't really much protection since Akari is both taller and more dangerous than the Iga Ninja.

"I was careful. There was no discomfort on Sasuke's part, quite a bit of pleasure on my part, and duel consensus for a repeat performance in the future. The only thing is, the boy went and got himself shot again shielding me, then fell into a river and almost caught pneumonia, and then while I was careful of his body, there is no way he was going to come out of a night of passion completely alright; he wasn't moving as fluidly as he normally does.

So it was a culmination of things that allowed my boy to get caught." Yukimura's face fell. "Unforeseeable consequences. But we must rescue him and soon. I don't know what they want his body for, but it didn't sound like they'd need his soul still in it. Since this is the Mibu we are talking about, I wouldn't put it past them to separate his soul. I'm going to call Saizo back, but the rest of the Ten will remain out searching for the rest of the swords." He said. I hadn't understood half of what he was saying, but from what I had comprehended from his story (And the only part that seemed rally important to me anyway), Sasuke was already injured when captured. So it was imperative that we find him soon. The boy was strong, his body the most like Kyo's, but even he felt pain from illness or injury and no one wanted the boy to suffer much more than he already had. He meant that much to all of us. Kyo snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, looking way too amused by the entire situation.

"So you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. You reap what you sew, Sanada." I jabbed my lover with my elbow when he spoke. The general sighed and closed his eyes. Slipping free of Kyo's arm, I hurried over to his side and knelt. Feeling me close, Yukimura opened his eyes and gave me a smile. It was a ghost of what I was used to seeing on his face but that he would give the effort made my lips curve up in response.

"Let Akari heal you; Kyoshiro's medicine chest is here too so we can use that to help as well. Then, when you are better, come after me and Kyo. We will go after Sasuke first." I said. His intense, almost violet blue eyes widened at my words, but then Yukimura smiled a real smile and glanced over my shoulder. I didn't need to turn around to know who was standing there glowering at me. I could feel it just fine. Ignoring him I kept on talking.

"Whatever these mystery men want, they need me and Kyo for it to work. If we go to them, they might give Sasuke back. And they stole the swords, right? So we can get them back, return Sasuke to you, stop bad people from hurting others, and move on. Perfect solution." I said, clapping my hands. I felt the glower Kyo was giving my head but I didn't turn around and instead tilted my head to the side and smiling at Yukimura. The General laughed and nodded, allowing his head to flop back and his eyes to close.

"Alright, Miss Yuya, you win. Akari, do your worst."


End file.
